Oh, What a Night
by katdvs
Summary: Fate brings you together, fate pulls you apart, fate teases you, and fate rewards you, as long as you are willing to go along for the ride. Riley meets a Cowboy, and Lucas meets a City Girl, but will they meet again and when?
1. Sixteen going on Seventeen

**Oh, What a Night**

 _Sixteen going on Seventeen_

Riley was beyond thankful that her Uncle Josh had given her a ticket to tonight's Knicks game vs the Mavericks. She as thankful that she could go to the game alone; her friends were always such buzz kills whenever they went with her. Did they not understand that when you're in the garden you support the Knicks, that's what you're there for, otherwise why bother?

She found her seat, not the best seat in the place but it was okay, not far from the aisle and from what she could see she would be surrounded by other Knicks fans, no one from tonight's enemy. "Excuse me, sorry, just, yes thank you." Riley made her way past the few people in her way and just as she was about to arrive at her seat she felt something slippery under her footing and she felt herself go flying, landing in someone's lap.

"Are you okay?" His voice had a slight southern twang, a contrast to the harsh New York accents that usually landed on her ears.

Riley took a deep breath before she opened her eyes, which were immediately drawn to the green ones of whoever she landed on, "I think so. I'm so very sorry."

"You didn't hit anything flying that way, did you?"

"No, I think I'm okay." She got up, her heart racing as she really looked at him. Dear God he was like a young Chris Evans with green eyes. He looked as strong as a horse, he had a nice smile, and those eyes, dear God Riley knew those eyes would haunt her dreams for years to come.

She took her seat which was right next to him, "So, should be a good game tonight."

"Yeah I'm excited." He started to remove his jacket, revealing a Mavericks t-shirt.

"Excuse me, what the hell is that?" Riley snapped.

He was surprised by this girl, but he couldn't get the scent of Coconut out of his mind now as he stared at her, "It's my t-shirt."

"It's a Maverick's t-shirt um you know you're in Knicks territory, right?"

He leaned in close, unable to stop himself, "Well City Girl, I'm from Texas."

Riley couldn't believe how close he was, "Well, I guess I can forgive you for this indiscretion, this one time Cowboy, you did catch me after all."

He smiled, "You're a die-hard Knicks fan huh why are you here alone?"

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

"No one seems to be claiming you, no one checked on you when you slipped into my arms." He was drawn in by her smile, the way she blushed, this girl was something else.

"My Uncle gave me the ticket for my birthday, none of my friends or family will go to the games with me." She confessed, "They think I'm a bit over the top."

* * *

Lucas Friar didn't know what to think of this leggy brunette next to him as she cheered, yelled, jumped for joy, and almost fell into his lap three more times on top of the time she already had. This was not what he would've expected from New York City. Suddenly he was thinking this move to the big city wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Oh come on Ref, are you blind? Here, let me make you an appointment with my eye doctor!" She yelled out before she sank back into her seat as the Mavericks scored another goal.

"You're team is still killing us." He smiled to her he couldn't believe how drawn to her he was. He'd never felt like that with a girl before, but he liked talking to her so far.

"Where are your friends?" She finally asked as she took a handful of his popcorn.

Lucas looked over to the court, "I uh, just moved here a couple of weeks ago. I haven't really made a whole lot of friends. You're the first friendly face I've met so far City Girl."

"Is that so Cowboy? It's a shame you're missing out on the best part of the city."

"Oh is that so, what's the best part of the city?"

She pulled her hair behind her ear, "Exploring it with your friends, do you have curfew?"

"It's at midnight, why?"

"We have plans after the game." She informed him as she looked back towards the court.

"Oh we do huh?" His eyes were on her, watching her.

"Yeah, we do." She let a smile cross her lips, "Oh come on, you're killing me here people! Can't you just win this, it's almost my birthday!"

"How would your boyfriend feel about you exploring the city with some hick from Texas?"

She turned to him, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"How is that possible?" He really couldn't believe it, this girl was amazing, she was kind, a sports fan, she might be a little klutzy but everyone had their moments like that.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just haven't met a guy who's worth it."

"That's a shame." He went to grab some popcorn only to find the bucket empty, but he couldn't be mad as he watched her toss the last piece in her mouth.

* * *

"So City Girl how does this work?" Lucas watched her while they gathered their coats and other belongs at the end of the game, watching as she pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

She checked the time on her phone, "Okay, come with me." She took his hand as she led him through the crowds, pushing her way through with him just behind her.

Before Lucas knew it they were out on the street, how the hell was he going to survive the city? He wasn't even sure how they got outside.

"Come on Cowboy, you gotta keep up." She pulled him down the street laughing in the cold night air, she looked around trying to decide which way to go and pulled him right and then stopped, "You really are new in town."

He studied her, intrigued by her, "I really am, is it that obvious?"

"Just a little" She stepped towards him "Stick with me tonight Cowboy it'll be a night to remember."

She was close to him, close enough that he could kiss her, all he would have to do would be to cup her face in his hands, let his fingers dig into her hair.

She pulled away before he could; taking his hand before leading him into a building.

"What is this place?"

"My favorite club in the city" She led him down the long hallway she nodded to the doorman before pulling him into the dance club, grateful of the perks of having an Uncle that was becoming one of the hottest DJs in the city, "You never would've known this was here from the look of the outside, right?"

"Right, this is amazing." He saw a band setting up on the stage, "How did you know about this place?"

"It's part of the whole exploring the city thing." She wasn't going to tell him that her best friend usually dragged her here on the weekends her Uncle was spinning so she could flirt with him after his set. She hated that it usually didn't start until ten, why did things have to _start_ at ten? But something about this guy was challenging her, she may never see him again, she didn't even know his name, but she would be seventeen in a few hours, and this was her birthday present to herself, a New York night with a hot guy.

"So you like come here a lot?"

"Yeah, it doesn't usually get started until ten."

"It _starts_ at ten?" He was flabbergasted, why would anything start at ten?

"Let's dance we've got a lot more to see before the night is over." She pulled him onto the dance floor, that wasn't too crowded and if any of her friends or family saw her right now they wouldn't believe that she was really Riley Matthews.

After a few songs she looked over towards the door, seeing her best friend Maya coming into the club _with_ her Uncle Josh, at least that's the way it looked as his arm draped around her "We gotta get out of here."

"Why?" Lucas called out to her as he followed her to the back exit.

Once outside Riley shook her head, "I cannot believe them!"

"Who?"

"My best friend, she just came in."

He watched her, trying to decipher what was happening, "And that's a problem why?"

"She was _with_ my Uncle." Riley rubbed her temples.

"Ew really that's kind of gross."

Giggling Riley smiled, "It's not _that_ bad, he's twenty and she's seventeen, but still."

"Wait, your Uncle is twenty?"

Riley nodded as they began walking again, "Um, he was born when my Dad was like a freshmen in college, not that long before my Dad and Mom got married."

"Oh wow, high school sweethearts?"

"My parents," She started as she looked at him as she walked backwards, "have basically been a couple their entire lives. Like I mean from diapers until now, they've always had this story of their great love. Not to mention my Dad has the greatest best friend in the world. It's a lot to live up to sometimes."

"Is that what you're trying to do, live up to some epic friendship and love story?"

"If I'm honest with myself and you which for some reason I am, at the very least am with the friendship. I mean I always heard stories of all these crazy things my Dad and his friend would do, but even now, I don't think I could be like that.'

"I can't believe that. Look you're showing a guy from out of town around, late at night, in a huge city that seems pretty epic to me."

Riley sucked in her lips as she smiled, "But I'm not doing it with my best friend, I'm doing it with you Cowboy. Come on, I know a great place for us to go next."

"I'm sure you do." He realized he would probably follow this girl all over the city, to the other boroughs if he had to just to spend more time with her.

Riley led him down the street turning left and going down another block before finding the Nighthawk Diner "This place has the best BLT in the city. It's also open all night long, and if we're lucky we might see some interesting things, interesting people."

"Oh is City Girl an observer?"

"I might be" She smiled as they went in and found an empty booth.

A waitress came over and took their order, two coffees and one BLT.

Riley looked at her companion for the evening, "Okay, tell me something that you would only tell a stranger, someone that you may never see again."

He tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it around her, "Okay, so back in Texas they have a rodeo every year. When I was younger, I did mutton busting."

"What's that?" Riley shook two sugar packets before tearing them open and pouring them into her freshly poured coffee.

"Basically it's riding a sheep." He waited for her to laugh but she didn't.

"That's not a real thing, is it?" She waited for him to laugh but he didn't.

"No, it's real and I fell off Judy the Sheep, disgracing my entire family."

"That disgraced your whole family? How are you supposed to stay on a sheep?"

"Kids to it, I didn't and I have yet to live it down."

"Well, you're in a new state, new city, and only one person here knows about Judy the Sheep, and trust me no one would believe me if I told them."

"You're turn" He sat back in the booth, stretching his arms out as he watched her, "Tell me something that you would only tell a stranger, someone you may never see again."

"This is really stupid, but on Friday afternoons when the halls of the school are empty, I kind of have a little awards show for me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and sometimes I pretend that I'm not there to accept so the French version of me has to accept for me, Bon Jour."

"That's adorable;" He smiled, "You're adorable."

"Thank you" She bit her lip, "So why did you move to New York?"

"My Dad got transferred." He poured some half and half into his coffee, "It was a good time to move, I um, I got held back for a year after I got in a fight at school."

"Why did you get in a fight?"

"I was protecting a friend who couldn't protect himself. I'm not proud of what happened, but I'm hoping to start over."

"People change people it's the secret of life. Find good people and they'll change you for the better." She took a sip of her coffee.

"How are you so wise?"

"Years of having my father as my teacher."

"Your Dad is your teacher, year after year?"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird I think I'll escape him in college in a few years. But he never escaped his childhood teacher until he moved to New York."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, well my Dad had the same teacher from like sixth grade through college." Riley shrugged, "He even lived next door to the guy. But he was like a mentor, second father figure to my Father, my Mother and my oldest Uncle."

"That has got to be weird."

"Yeah, it is, but he's a good teacher, and as irritating as it is when he uses things from my life to teach a lesson, it does teach us what he wanted us to learn. But if he doesn't get to Belgium 1831 I think Farkle might explode."

"What's a Farkle?"

"Oh one of my best friends, I've known him since like pre-school, his parents and mine actually grew up together in Philadelphia."

"Small world huh?"

"That it is."

The BLT arrived and Riley took half before looking up at her Cowboy, "Go on try it."

He looked at her curiously for a moment before diving in, "Okay, this is good."

"Told you" She took a bite; watching him for a moment before looking around the diner to see if anything interesting was happening, "So what do you want to be when you grow up Cowboy?"

"I've never told anyone this before, but I think I might want to be a Veterinarian, what about you?"

"I have no idea I'm a restless lost soul searching for purpose."

"You're a dramatic one City Girl, or is that just a New York Thing?"

"It's a me thing" She ate a fry, "We should probably get going, I don't know what train you have to take but I know mine only has a few more runs to make."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" Lucas went to pay the bill but Riley already did "You don't have to do that."

"Next time it's on you."

"Oh we get a next time, I wasn't so sure." He followed her out to the street.

Riley looked at him, "Okay how about this, if we see each other again that's great, we're not going to force it to happen. Maybe fate, or destiny, whatever you want to call it, has a plan and we'll see each other again."

"So this is it, tonight, we might never see each other again?"

"Exactly Cowboy or we might see each other again in a week."

"What if I want to see you again?"

Riley blushed, "Then you better hope the fates are on your side."

"Give me your number, please?" He was sure he would drop on his knees and beg her if he had to.

Riley thought for a moment taking out a piece of paper and writing her phone number down. As she went to hand it to him a gust of wind blew it away, "I think fate just said no to that."

He thought for a moment, he had to see her again, "Next year, a year from tonight we meet up, if we're single or dating someone else, it doesn't matter, we'll have another night exploring the city. Maybe by then I'll have a few places I'll want to show you."

Riley considered it, "Okay, next December 7th, we meet up at 7pm in front of Serendipity. We'll explore the city and we'll see where fate takes us next."

"It's a date." Lucas bit his lip as he watched her start to walk away. Hell no he wasn't going to wait a year he wasn't crazy. "City Girl"

She turned just in time to see him run to her, his hands cupping her face before his lips crashed down on hers hungrily. Her toes curled, she was sure she heard fireworks as she felt her body weaken as her arms wrapped around him and she returned the kiss.

He pulled away just enough to look in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just, I don't know I couldn't think of spending the next year wishing I had kissed you."

"That was an amazing moment" She smiled, "Thank you."

Lucas pulled out his phone, "One picture, the only proof this night existed."

"Okay, that works." Riley grabbed her phone as well and they each reached out their arms for the picture, "Okay Cowboy, I'll see you in a year."

"Be safe City Girl." He reluctantly pulled away from her, watching her disappear down the subway station while he went and hailed a cab.

* * *

Monday morning in homeroom Riley was sitting in her regular seat, her friend Farkle behind her, with their friend Zay next to him and Maya next to her.

Zay leaned over to Farkle, "What's going on with Riley, she seems, giddy."

"No idea, she was like this yesterday, maybe it's just having turned seventeen." The boys looked to Maya and then shook their heads, "No it's not that. Did you see her besides her birthday party this weekend?"

"No man, I was trying to get my friend Lucas to hang out, he just moved up from Texas, but I couldn't get a hold of him. What about you?"

"I saw her Saturday afternoon, but she wasn't like this."

"Maybe she met someone."

"Hey Peaches?" Maya looked to Riley.

"Yeah, what's up Honey?"

"Clark said you were at the hideaway with some guy, why didn't I see you?"

Riley looked to her friend, "Clark has to be wrong, I didn't go to the hideaway let along with some guy unless it's one of these two or Uncle Josh."

Maya nodded, "Okay, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, why do you guy's think anything is going on?" Riley looked at her phone for a moment, wishing the wind hadn't blown her number away, could fate please deliver the Cowboy to her, was she really going to have to wait a year?

The door opened and for a moment she thought maybe he was transferring here, instead it was just her father. She sat back in her seat she couldn't even look her Cowboy up on Facebook, why hadn't they exchanged names.

Wasn't that what she wanted?

Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it.

* * *

Lucas had begun to keep a list of places he wanted to show City Girl, sure she might have lived here her whole life but she couldn't know every single place, could she? His list was long, he'd been making it for the last six months, but here he was sitting in a bakery not far from the NYU campus adding it to the list.

Topanga's what an interesting name, he thought as he sat in the corner working on some homework when he heard someone laugh, a familiar laugh. He looked around and couldn't believe it. Sitting in the center of the room was his old friend. He closed his book, "Zay, is that really you?"

"Lucas!" The boy jumped up and hugged his taller friend, "Guys, this is Lucas my best friend from Texas. I've been trying to get a hold of you for months when I heard your Dad transferred up here."

"Yeah, I'm trying to keep up in school I got to keep my grades up, so most of my time is studying, exploring the city." Lucas looked around at the group of friends, a young blond girl, an older boy with dark hair, and another guy dressed in black, "So are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right man, this is Maya and her boyfriend Josh, and this is my best New York friend Farkle."

"Farkle?" Lucas tried to place why the name was familiar.

"Yeah, I don't know, I'm sure one day my parents will explain it." The young man shrugged.

"So this is the famous Lucas huh?" Maya studied the guy, he was tall, cute, not her type but he might be Riley's, and where was that girl?

"Oh I've been discussed? I'm sure Zay only gave you half the story."

"You protected him, right?" Maya questioned.

"That I did, I protect my friends even when it gets me into trouble." His cell phone rang, "I got to take this, nice meeting you, Zay Facebook me."

"Will do" Zay looked to Maya, "What are you thinking?"

"Just that it's a shame Riley wasn't here, she would've gone all goofy over him."

"What, over Lucas?" Zay shook his head, "No, I doubt that. Not when I'm here, she is my girlfriend after all."

"I think Maya's right, that's the kind of guy who would make my niece weak in the knees." Josh looked around, "Where is Riley, shouldn't she be here?"

"I'm her boyfriend; do you guys think I'm not good enough for her?" Zay looked at his friends.

"Cheerleading practice ran late" Farkle looked up from his phone, "She's on her way."

Zay watched as Lucas left the bakery, realizing how odd it was to see his old friend here, where he hung out with his new friends. The group still hadn't answered him about thinking he wasn't good enough for Riley, they were just joking around with him, right?

The group had gotten lost in conversation when Riley came in, sitting between Farkle and Zay, "I'm on the bottom of the pyramid in a spot where if I wasn't there it wouldn't matter. Why do I keep doing this to myself?"

"Because you love cheerleading even if Coach Kelly is a crazy bitch who doesn't see how much spirit you really have." Zay kissed her cheek, his fingers teasing the ends of her ponytail.

"Thanks Zay, you're the best." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Riley, you missed it, the mysterious Lucas was here." Maya leaned forward, "You would've been a mess."

"Oh come on guys, you really think I would get all goofy over one of Zay's friends? I mean look at who he picked here in New York, us, this Lucas guy is probably just as goofy."

"He was pretty hot." Maya looked at her nails.

"Hey" Josh looked at his girlfriend, "I'm right here."

"I know, and he's not my type at all. He's Riley's type; he's got this real Chris Evans thing going on."

"Maya's right you would've been a mess." Josh looked at his niece, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired. I'm going to go I have to study for finals. I'll text you later." Riley left, going up to the street and then up to the apartment. Once she was alone in her bay window she pulled up the pictures on her phone, looking at the one of her and Cowboy. Six more months and she would see him again, if he didn't forget. He couldn't forget, could he?

* * *

"You know what I don't think this guy exists." Riley looked to her friends as they sat around their favorite pizzeria.

"He exists Riley; we hang out with him all the time." Her Uncle insisted as the group all fought over slices of the pie.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Okay, so you all have this friend _Lucas Friar_ , that for some reason I never get to meet. What's up with that?"

They all looked to each other, "It is kind of odd that Riley and Lucas are never available to hang out at the same time, or they always seem to just miss each other."

"He's coming to movie night tomorrow you'll be there right Riles?" Zay gave her a friendly smile.

Riley shook her head, "I can't we have a football game tomorrow night, I kind of have to be there as a Cheerleader, sorry guys."

"You'll just have to wait and meet the Huckleberry another day." Maya sighed as she watched the smile on Zay's face grow and made note of it.

Riley's phone buzzed, "Ugh, I gotta go, see you guys later." She grabbed her slice on her paper plate and her phone before ducking out.

Maya turned to Zay, "She's not your girlfriend, but you want her to be, don't you?"

"She is my girlfriend" Zay rolled his eyes.

Josh and Farkle exchanged a look, "Is my Niece aware of that?"

"You guys all suck." Zay took a sip of his grape soda. "Why do you all of a sudden care?"

Maya pulled a pepperoni off her slice and popped it in her mouth, "I just think you seem kind of jealous whenever we bring up Huckleberry and the possibility of him and Riley meeting."

"One, Riley is my girlfriend; we've discussed our relationship many times. Two, if she wasn't it wouldn't matter Lucas is hung up on some girl he met months ago, he wouldn't be interested in Riley."

"So you and she are going to Homecoming together?" Farkle sprinkled pepper on his slice.

Zay sighed, "Yeah, of course we are."

"Then I guess she and I need to go dress shopping." Maya smirked it was so easy to get to Zay if they just pretended he and Riley weren't dating. Of course they were together, but she wasn't sure Riley's heart was really in it, while Zay was head over heels.

* * *

"I'm really glad we went to homecoming together." Zay smiled to Riley as they danced to _Photograph_ by Ed Sheeran.

"You're my boyfriend Zay, why wouldn't I want to go to homecoming with you?" Riley gave him a smile, "You're a great guy I can't wait to see what girl you end up with."

"What girl I end up with?" Zay stopped dancing, "Riley, you know I really like you right? I'm not just your boyfriend for shits and giggles."

Riley frowned, "Oh Zay, I know you like me, I just, you are an amazing guy, I adore you, you are one of my best friends"

"We've been dating for almost nine months, and you still think of me as one of your best friends and not more?"

"Zay, I'm sorry." Riley pulled him off the dance floor to the side of the room, "I just, there's someone else."

"Who, you've never mentioned anyone." Zay looked around, wondering who it was, "Not Charlie Gardner."

Riley laughed, "God no, he's kind of creepy all that popping up every so often. It's weird, there's a guy, I really like him, when he and I kissed it was fireworks and grand slams in the World Series, it's the kind of feeling you deserve, we all deserve and you're not getting that from me."

"Who is this guy, why have you never mentioned him before?"

"He's just a guy I know, if it becomes something more one day I will tell you all, all about it, but for not it's just the _hope_ of something." She took his hands, "I am so flattered, I am beyond flattered really Zay, I think my heart is already taken. Chase love, find a girl who is going to set off those bottle rockets when you kiss, she's out there I know it. She's just not me."

"I hope this guy knows how lucky he is to have a girl like you." Zay couldn't believe this he was getting dumped at homecoming.

Riley blushed, "You will find a girl that makes you that lucky. Let's go and finish dancing."

"Yeah, I guess, at the very least it'll keep Charlie away."

"Please and thank you."

* * *

"I'm sorry Zay, are you sure this girl exists?" Lucas looked to his new friends as they sat around the bakery.

"Riley is real, I promise." Josh laughed, "I still can't believe you two haven't met."

Lucas started to gather his things, "Yeah, weird I got to get going, I have practice, movie night next week still on?"

"Yeah it is." Zay leaned back in his seat and sighed as Lucas left. "Has Riley mentioned another guy to any of you?"

Farkle shrugged, "Nope, never, Maya?"

"No, and if she was, I would be the one she would tell." Maya looked to Josh, "Unless she confided in her Uncle?"

"If she did, it was Eric and not me." Josh took a sip of his smoothie, "But if Riley was seeing someone, we would know right?"

"I guess not." Zay picked at his pastry, "I mean wait did she cheat on me?"

"Riley wouldn't do that, maybe it was someone she has a crush on and just hasn't gotten over?" Josh suggested, not sure that was really helping.

"You'll survive Zay, look at me I've survived Maya loving Josh, we'll survive Riley loving some mystery man." Farkle slapped his friend on the back.

"At least Farkle we've both been rejected by Riley."

"Welcome to the club; you, me and Charlie Gardner"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Don't say his name he might pop up."

"Who might pop up?" Riley came in sitting next to her Uncle and looked at her friends, "What's going on?"

"So Zay told us you broke up with him and you're seeing someone else, why haven't we heard about this before?" Josh looked to his niece, who really was more like a little sister.

"It's something that when I'm ready to discuss I will. Zay I never cheated on you, please know that." Riley gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile, "I met him a while ago, there was a spark, but nothing has happened yet. I just don't think it's fair to Zay if I feel these feelings, this hope for someone else." She looked at the table, "Who was with you, what's with the fifth cub?"

"That was Lucas' you just missed him; again." Farkle sighed frustrated that they kept missing each other.

"Oh the imaginary friend" Riley teased, "Come on guys, this joke was cute at first but, this is taking it too far."

"Do you want to see a picture of him I think Zay's got one?" Maya smiled, knowing that Riley would be smitten the second she laid eyes on Lucas.

Riley rolled her eyes, "No, I believe you. I'm going to go get something from the back, I'll be right back."

As soon as she was gone Lucas was back in, "Forgot my phone." He grabbed it from the table checking the lock screen—the picture of him and City Girl with a countdown until their next date, "See you later."

"Did this really just happen?" Farkle questioned as Lucas walked out the door once again just as Riley came back carrying a bowl of fruit.

"What happened?" She sat next to Farkle this time offering him a grape.

"Lucas came back to get his phone like as soon as you left, then the second he was out the door, you were back." Zay looked around, "This is weird right."

Riley shrugged, "Maybe your imaginary friend and I are just not meant to meet. Don't worry about it. I'm sure one day this Lucas guy and I will meet, that is if he really exists."

"He exists!" They all said in unison.

Riley just nodded and popped a grape into her mouth.


	2. Seventeen going on Eighteen

_**Author Note: I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. If you follow me on twitter I use the #owan when I'm talking about the story.**_

 **Oh, What a Night**

 _Seventeen going on Eighteen_

Riley was pacing around her room, her stomach a knot of butterflies as she tried to decide what to wear.

Maya came in through the window, watching her friend who didn't notice her, "Whoa, what are you freaking out about?"

Riley stopped, turning to Maya, "I'm just trying to decide what to wear I've got a date tonight."

"Really, the guy you dumped Zay for?" Maya continued to keep her eyes on Riley, the way she stopped in the mirror to hold something up only to discard it a second later.

"Yeah, him," Riley turned to Maya, "Zay and I weren't really that serious."

"He thought so." Maya reminded her, "Riley, what's with all the layers?"

She looked to her best friend, "We usually end up walking around for a bit, trying to stay warm."

"Oh cool" Maya looked at the selections Riley had laying on the bed, "these three tops, and then the puffy vest, scarf and beanie."

Riley rolled her eyes at the mention of the beanie.

"You'll look cute if you go get dressed I'll curl your hair so it looks really cute with the beanie on."

"Okay, fine, I'll be out in a minute." Riley went into the closet and change, "Well?"

"He's going to think you're hot, but he probably does already." Maya pulled out the chair of the vanity "So tell me about this guy."

"Did you ever meet someone and just know, that this, this is it? This is the guy for me?" Riley sighed, "Is that how you feel about Uncle Josh?"

"It is, and it was."

"He's really sweet he hasn't been in the city long so we explore it." Riley explained, though she wasn't even sure he would show up. What if he'd forgotten all about their date?

"So you're like his tour guide?"

"Something like that, I don't know we walk around, we talk, it just _feels_ right." Riley explained as Maya curled her hair with the iron.

"You know if you stopped avoiding my buddy Lucas, you could be his tour guide." Maya smiled.

"I'm not avoiding him he and I just haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I'm sure he's a great guy if you all love him so much."

"Did you open it yet?"

Riley nodded gently, "Yeah, you ready to find out?"

Maya nodded as she ran her fingers through Riley's fresh curls to break them up a bit, "So are you going to stick around the city or not?"

"I got in I'll be at NYU next year."

"Thank God!" Maya turned the curling iron off and hugged her friend, "I don't know what I would do if you really went off to Vermont for school. What were you thinking?"

"I was testing fate." She smiled as she glanced at the clock, "I gotta go, I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun, be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Maya called out as Riley grabbed her purse and went to the door.

"Maya" She paused, "You know what, I would ask what you wouldn't do, but then that would mean I know what you and my Uncle do and I don't want to know, bye Peaches."

Maya just smiled and went to the window, she had never seen Riley like this before, whoever this guy was he created a spark in her friend and she approved of it.

"Hey where's Riley?" Zay and Farkle were coming up the fire escape.

"Oh she just left she's got a hot date with the mystery guy" Maya climbed out the window, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if she was up for the new Chris Evans movie at the multiplex a few blocks away." Farkle shrugged.

"Seriously who _is_ this guy?" Zay wanted to kick something.

"Your jealousy is showing Zay." Maya gave him a sad smile, "Sorry buddy."

"I know I just hope whoever this guy is treats her right."

"Call Lucas, see if he wants to go to the movie, Josh and I we're planning on seeing one tonight."

"Great idea" Farkle pulled out his phone first, "Hey Lucas, we're going to see the new Chris Evans movie, want to come? . . . Oh yeah, sure, okay we'll hang out Tuesday."

"What's he doing?"

"Seems he has a date, said he's been waiting a really long time for this second date." Farkle slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Are we still on to kidnap Riley from her bed in the morning?" Maya asked as they arrived on the street.

"Yeah, six o'clock on the dot, I already cleared it with Hambone, but Riley only turns eighteen once, got to make it memorable." Farkle beamed.

"She's never going to see it coming." Maya smiled, "We are awesome friends."

* * *

Lucas slipped his phone in his back pocket he wasn't totally lying to his friends, he just couldn't tell them he had a date with a girl he only knew as City Girl. He was standing outside of Serendipity3 waiting for her, what if she didn't show up, she had to show up right?

He checked the time again, he was early there was still plenty of time for her to show up.

What if she didn't recognize him, he was wearing jeans, a puffy jacket, and a beanie since it was cold out. That was when he saw her walking down the street.

She was even more gorgeous then he remembered, "City Girl" He called to her, watching as her smile grew when she saw him.

"Cowboy" She threw her arms around him, surprising him and herself "I was worried you might not show up."

"You've got to be kidding me, that night with you last year was amazing. I would be a fool not to try for a second date."

Riley bit her lip as she smiled, "Same, so let's go split a Frozen Hot Chocolate and get this evening started."

Lucas followed behind her, an energy buzzing inside of him that he couldn't place he almost couldn't believe this was really happening.

They got a table, ordered and were now waiting, "So I'm betting you've explored the city a bit this past year without me, right?"

Lucas leaned on the table, "Well I did make a few friends so that helped."

"Friends make it worth it." Riley was stunned this was happening, "So tell me about these new friends of yours, no names of course."

Lucas nodded, "Well there are four of them one is in college he's a great guy, smart as a whip, protective when it matters. Like I know if his girlfriend were in trouble he'd be there for her in an instant. His girlfriend is sarcastic, fierce; she's this little wild ball of fire you wouldn't want to cross her. One of the guys I actually grew up with in Texas, his mouth gets him in trouble, but you were right people change people and I think they changed him for the better."

Riley let the thought cross her mind that her Cowboy could maybe be her friend's imaginary friend Lucas, but that couldn't be, "Go on."

"He's a great guy, big mouth like I said, probably why it didn't work out with him and his girlfriend, he said he got dumped for some firefighter or something."

Riley nodded, "And the fourth friend?"

"Genius, but he's not snobby about it, he's just like a regular guy, down to earth, just smart as a whip. What about your friends, no names."

"Well I have my best friend, she's an amazing artist she's like my sister which is going to be really odd because she's probably going to end up married to my Uncle. He's great more like a big brother though which is really nice at times. I have a genius friend as well he saved my life twice during an apple bob the day we met. He's the most loyal guy in the world and I worry that the girl he ends up with will take advantage of that."

"And your fourth friend?"

"The class clown, he transferred here a few years ago, he just kind of gravitated to us like a magnet. For the longest time it was just me and my two best friends. Then he showed up, my Uncle started college in the city, we became an odd little group."

"So no boyfriend huh?" He went right for it.

"Nope, there was a guy interested in me, but it just didn't have that something. I think I broke his heart when I told him."

"So City Girl is a heartbreaker huh, maybe I should be careful." He couldn't help but smile as he watched her blush.

"What about you, got a girlfriend?"

"Nope, haven't seemed to find a girl worth the trouble of it all." Lucas knew it was a lie he was sitting across from the girl worth it. He just hoped that fate would give him a third date with her.

"That's a shame." Riley looked up just as their order arrived, "You ready for this?"

"No idea, but I'm game."

* * *

Hours later they were walking through the park, they'd talked all night long so far as they just walked around the city. It was after midnight, the air was cold but they didn't seem to notice as Lucas held her hand, "Favorite Christmas activity here in the city?"

"Ice Skating at Rockefeller, I try to go every year the first Saturday after my birthday, so this coming Saturday, with my younger brother. It's kind of our thing."

"That's really sweet."

"What about you, did you discover something last year?"

"Would this count?" He stopped walking, looking into her eyes as she looked up at him.

Riley nodded before feeling him kiss her for the first time all night. It was just as amazing as she remembered, had dreamed it would be as she kissed him back, urging him closer to her.

"Wow" he breathed as they parted and his looked into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, so Cowboy how long have you been planning that?"

"A year" he confessed, "I, this is silly, but I couldn't get you out of my mind this entire year."

"It's not that silly." Riley confessed as she caressed his face, "I've had you on my mind this whole year myself."

He took a nervous breath, "Have you decided where you're going next year?"

"NYU, I got early acceptance, you?"

"NYU, early acceptance as well" He smiled, "So . . ."

"Tonight isn't over yet."

"My parents are going to kill me if they ever find out that I lied about sleeping at my friends place." He confessed.

"Mine as well, but we only live once right?" She pulled away and twirled around as the snow began to fall.

He chased after, lifting her in the air as she laughed. He put her down again, his hands pushing down her beanie before smoothing her hair, "You City Girl are amazing."

"So are you Cowboy" She wrapped her arms around his neck before pushing up on her toes to kiss him, slowly at first before deepening the kiss, feeling him pull her body as close against him as possible.

"Let's go get some coffee I know a great place not far from here." He told her as they pulled apart.

"That sounds perfect." Riley breathed in the last lingering whiffs of his scent.

* * *

"So wait, the whole school started chanting for him to kiss you?" Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "That's awful."

"You know, I would rather it was him than the guy playing Romeo. That guy is just a creep. He just pops up at the weirdest times." Riley shook her head, "Oh you should've seen the way he asked me to the semi-formal in eighth grade. Balloons, flowers, banners, one of the other kids riding by on skates, it was embarrassing."

"Who does that?"

"Creeps, that's who" Riley took a sip of her coffee, "So what is your most embarrassing story about being asked out?"

Lucas sat up, "Well there's this girl in my history class, kind of snotty, bitchy kind of girl. She just sits down next to me a few weeks after I started at my school and goes, 'You're cute, want to take me to a movie, I get scared during scary movies, will you protect me?' I just sat there like what the hell. Are all New York girls like that?"

"No, we're not, I promise." Her phone vibrated on the table.

Lucas and she both stared at it, "Alarm?"

"Yeah I gotta sneak back into my house, I have a fear my friends are going to try and kidnap me for a birthday breakfast."

"So this is it for now huh?" He didn't want it to end.

"Yeah" She pulled a napkin from the dispenser, quickly writing her number down, "I'm going to try this again"

Lucas watched as she slid the napkin across the table and right then a busboy tripped, knocking over the water on the table, destroying the napkin.

"Oh come on!" Lucas looked up distraught.

Riley couldn't believe this was happening. "You are not meant to have my number."

"Come on, there has to be some way for me to get your number, right?" Lucas hoped to God she had some idea.

A smile crossed her lips, "Something" she opened her purse and took out a copy of _Paper Towns_ , "See this book? I'm going to write my number in it, and I'm going to lose it someplace in the city. If the book gets in your hands then you finally get my number."

Lucas watched as she took her pen and on one of the inside pages she wrote City Girl and Cowboy before drawing a heart around the two names. "And if I find this copy, I get to call you huh?"

"You better." She stuffed the book and her pen back in her bag.

He watched her, "So next year, same day?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled, "Um, the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, four in the afternoon."

"Four?"

"Yeah, it's a school day after all." She got up from the booth, "I guess this is it for now Cowboy."

He got up from the booth as well, "I'm going to miss you like crazy City Girl."

"Walk me to the subway?"

"Yeah of course" he dropped some cash down on table before taking her hand as they went outside, "Happy Birthday City Girl."

"Thanks Cowboy" She smiled before leaning in, kissing him, feeling a rush of warmth over her body, "Maybe we'll cross paths before then, only time will tell."

"Maybe we will" He searched her eyes, he didn't want to let her go, "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then we won't, we'll just say until next year" she pulled out her phone, "one last selfie for the night?"

"It's almost morning" He reminded her, pulling out his own phone as they both reached out to take the pictures.

The each snapped them a moment before they kissed for the final time that night.

Riley turned towards the subway stop, taking a few steps down.

"Hey City Girl" Lucas called out to her causing her to turn towards him as he snapped a picture, "I'll see you in my dreams until next year."

She smiled as she lifted her phone up to snap a picture of him, "You'll be in mine Cowboy."

Lucas watched her walk down the steps, why was he always letting her get away?

* * *

Riley crawled in through her window, sitting on her bed her friends all sat staring at her, "Hi guys."

"Where have you been?" Maya stormed towards her, "Were you out all night on a date?"

Riley sat on the window seat, "Yes, I was on my date all night long."

"Riles, what the hell?" Josh got off the bed and sat next to his niece, "Who is this guy?"

Riley smiled, "He is the most amazing guy I have no idea when I'm going to see him again, but God he's just great."

"When do we get to meet him?"

"I don't know" Riley was honest "I don't plan on seeing him for . . . for a while. It's just the way things are. So do my parents know?"

"Nope, they're asleep they still think you're sleeping at Maya's."

"Great, so breakfast?" Riley smiled, "Guys I promise I'm okay. We just sat in a coffee shop talking most of the night."

"Why don't you know when you'll see him again?" Zay was trying to figure out how this guy had Riley's heart, but never seemed to be around. Was that the secret to relationships, don't be there?

"Because fate is in charge, if he and I are meant to meet before our next set date, than we will. If not, then I'll see him next December."

"December, wait you only see him once a year?" Farkle couldn't believe it, but yet he could, Riley was always a romantic.

"That's the deal." Riley stood up, "We met a year ago, had a great night together and every time we try to exchange numbers, something happens where it blows away, water spills, something stupid, anyways, last year agreed to meet again, and we did last night at Serendipity, next year we've got another date set."

"So you're basically closing yourself off for some guy who may or may not show up next year?" Zay couldn't believe what he was hearing, this is what he got dumped for this is what she wanted over him?

"He will show up, I know he will." Riley smiled as she looked around at her friends, trying to ignore the pained expression on Zay's face.

* * *

Riley sighed as her Uncle Josh helped her hobble into her bedroom, "I'm going to be fine really I think I could make it like the last three feet to my bed without help."

"You might be able to, but I'm not going to let you." Josh kept her steady as they moved across the floor before she finally got to sit on the bed.

"I can't believe I sprained my ankle just tripping on a stair." Riley sighed as she slowly lifted her leg up onto the bed.

"At least it's a mild sprain you'll be fine in a few days."

"Yeah but tomorrow Auggie and I were supposed to go ice skating, we go every year the Saturday after my birthday."

"Go next weekend, Auggie will understand I promise."

Riley sighed, she didn't want to tell Josh the _real_ reason she was upset. She had told Cowboy about going skating, hoping he might show up, now she would never know.

"She looks alive to me." Maya called out behind her as she came in the window, "How ya doing Peaches?"

"This stinks, why am I still so damn klutzy?"

"Hey, it really wasn't your fault. Missy Bradford _dropped_ some lotion on the steps, that's what made you slip."

"That bitch" Josh shook his head, "I've never met the girl, but I don't like her."

"Welcome to the club." Riley sighed as she watched the boys come in Zay was carrying a small stuffed bear, "Hi guys."

"Thought this might cheer you up, sorry you'll have to put off ice skating with Auggie." Zay placed it on her night stand.

"Thanks Zay, you're a real sweetheart." Riley gave him a smile, "So you guys don't have to hang around to cheer me up. I'm probably going to fall asleep soon from the pain killers they gave me."

Maya lay on the bed next to her best friend, "That should be a good time to find out all about this mystery guy of yours."

"I've told you everything you get to know." Riley felt her eyes grow heavy.

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you." Riley was coherent enough to keep from saying anything that would get them into protective mode.

"You guys I told you she wouldn't tell you anything" Farkle shook his head, "Let's leave her to sleep, she needs the rest."

"Farkle is right, all of you out of here." Josh commanded, "I'm going to take care of her until Cory and Topanga get home. I'll see you later."

The boys left through the window and Josh looked at his girlfriend, "You to Maya, she's not going to tell you anything about her mystery guy."

"Let me ask her one more question," Maya smiled, "It's worth a try."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Go for it."

"Peaches, are you in love with him, this mystery guy?"

"Head over heels" Riley sighed into her pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucas had been at the rink all day, he kept hoping to see City Girl, to hear her laugh, catch her smile, but she never showed up. Maybe he'd gone to the wrong place, she had said Rockefeller right?

He couldn't stand on the skates anymore, it was time to give up and go home. He tried to see her again and fate had mucked it up.

After he put his shoes on and packed up his skates he caught the subway so he could go pick up some pastries from Topanga's for his parents Sunday brunch.

When he arrived at the bakery he saw his friends sitting around looking sad, "What's wrong?"

"Riley got hurt yesterday" Zay sighed, "This bitch at school _dropped_ some lotion on the stairs right before Riley was set to go up them and she sprained her ankle."

"That's awful I hope she feels better, if she's real."

"She's real!" Farkle, Zay, and Maya said in unison.

"What's with the skates?" Josh thought it was odd for Lucas to have them.

Lucas looked down at them, "Oh I had a skating date got stood up though, oh well."

"Who would stand you up?" Maya was shocked, "You're like the nicest guy in the world, not bad to look at. She'd have to be crazy to stand you up."

"Thanks Maya it's just fate saying not yet. I gotta get these home, movie night soon?"

"Yeah for sure" Farkle nodded, "Maybe we'll actually get you and Riley in the same room together."

Lucas sat down for a moment, "I have to ask, does she think I'm real?"

Maya giggled, "She calls you our imaginary friend."

Lucas shook his head, "She must be something else."

"She really is, one day you'll find out for yourself." Farkle beamed with thoughts of his friend.

"I guess I will, but that day is not today. I'll text you."

Maya watched him leave, "Weird right, like we've been hanging out with Lucas for months now and he and Riley still haven't met."

"They'll meet when the time is right" Josh looked at his younger friends, "Besides, why is everyone so anxious for them to meet?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that to." Zay knew the answer, they thought Riley would fall head over heels for Lucas, and that was the last thing Zay needed to witness, he was having enough trouble convincing himself to stop liking her, to move on.

"I just think they would be great friends" Maya explained, "I don't know, we're great friends with both of them, it just seems weird they're not friends with each other."

"Neither seems to be that anxious to meet the other." Farkle reminded her.

"True, oh well, it will happen when it happens."

* * *

"Hey Maya thanks for coming to my prom" Lucas told her as they danced to _Geronimo_ , "I really didn't want to ask any of these girls."

"It's no problem" Maya smiled, "But I have to be honest; my original plan was to send Riley in my place, but she's sick."

Lucas laughed, "You guys really want me to meet this girl, why?"

"She's my best friend you're one of my good friends. I just think you'd get along."

"Well, I'll make a deal with you, if by Christmas; I'm still single you can set me up with this mysterious Riley."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Okay, where is he?" Riley looked around the party, trying to find a face she didn't recognize.

"Who," Farkle looked at her confused as he poured her a drink.

"This imaginary friend of yours, shouldn't he be here at your Fourth of July bash?" Riley took a sip, "Farkle!"

"What, you know you're crashing here tonight and what did you think I was serving fruit punch?"

Riley rolled her eyes before taking another sip, "So really where is he?"

"I don't know; Lucas was here a while ago." Farkle looked out to the beach, "Maybe he went for a walk."

"I'm really starting to consider that you guys are having a mass hallucination and you might all need help." Riley took a sip of her drink, "I'm going to go mingle."

Farkle watched as Riley disappeared into the crowd, he couldn't even see her now.

"Farkle" Lucas called out, hugging his friend, "Great party, what's wrong?"

"Ten seconds, that's all it would've been, you arrive here ten seconds earlier, or she stays ten seconds longer. My genius mind doesn't understand this."

Lucas looked around, "So the mysterious Riley is here, somewhere huh?"

"Yeah, not like the two of you will actually cross paths." Farkle looked to Lucas, "I bet in some alternate universe the two of you are attached at the hip, like the two of you probably have no personal space between you."

"Whatever you say buddy, I'm going to grab a drink and see if I find someone that actually exists."

Farkle sighed; waving goodbye to his friend.

Lucas poured himself some of the punch and made his way through the crowd he couldn't believe how many people were here. It was insane, all he really wanted to do was go and sit on the sand, watch the fireworks.

As he made his way to the secluded spot he breathed in the ocean air and took a seat. The night was just turning dark enough for the show.

"Is this spot taken?"

That voice, it couldn't be. He was terrified to find out, "Go for it."

"Wild party back there huh?"

"Insane, not really my style."

"Mine either" she paused as she took a sip of her drink, "I'm more into Knicks games, dropping in a club, BLT's at a diner late at night, just walking around as night wraps around you."

"Frozen hot chocolate, walking through the park for hours, talking the entire time" He smiled, "What brings a City Girl all the way out here?"

"Probably the same thing that brings a Cowboy, word of the most epic Fourth of July bash around."

He laughed, "Yeah" He looked to her just as she turned to look to him. "How did you know it was me?"

"I just knew." She looked to him, "Kind of weird to see you well at all."

"Besides the pictures on my phone."

"Yeah, you look at those a lot do you?"

"Maybe" He couldn't help but smile, "You're so beautiful."

"Cowboy . . ."

He kissed her, just as the fireworks started, deep, long, afraid to let her go.

Riley let her drink drop to the sand as she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

He pulled her body on top of his as he lay back in the sand, his hands sliding up and under her tank top, feeling her skin.

She'd never felt anything as intense as his touch before, she was lost in the moment as her hands explore the skin under his American Flag t-shirt and her fingers skimmed the edge of his shorts.

The night sky glowed with the fireworks as Lucas let his hand slide between her legs, just to tease her, that's all.

Their kiss deepened, yearning for a more physical aspect as Lucas rolled her over so she was under him.

Her hand slipped under the elastic of his shorts, feeling the hard warmth through his boxer briefs. "Cowboy" she gasped as she felt him undo her shorts.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a condom?"

Shit, did he? He pulled away, "No, I don't."

She sat up, "December seventh, have one." She kissed him again, feeling his hand slide into her panties as his fingers teased her.

"A preview" he breathed into her ear just as she began to cling to him as she reached the peak of passion.

She took a moment as she looked at him, "You are one of a kind Cowboy."

He smiled, "I guess I am City Girl."

She kissed him, "I should get back my friends will be looking for me."

"I'll see you, steps of the Met."

"Exactly, four pm!"

Lucas couldn't believe this had just happened. He was dreaming right?"

Damn it, he let her get away again!

* * *

"You are way too happy Peaches." Maya pushed her sunglasses on as they left the house, "Why do you have to take such an early train?"

"So I can get to the airport on time for my flight later, are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I am." Maya gave her a hungover smile, "You sure you want to go to France?"

"Yes, it's a dream come true." Riley got in the car, "But it's not the only reason I'm smiling."

"Why, what happened?" Maya slid into the driver seat and started the engine.

Riley took a moment until they were on the street, "I saw him last night he was at the party."

"Who, wait did you _finally_ meet Lucas?"

"No, I didn't meet your imaginary friend" Riley rolled her eyes, "My guy was at the party."

"You're shitting me." Maya looked over before looking back at the road.

Riley giggled, "Nope, I couldn't handle the noise so I went down to the beach and there he was, sitting in the sand."

"What happened?"

"We confirmed our date for December, and made out." She blushed at the memory of his touch if she was honest with herself it was like she could still feel it on her body.

Maya couldn't believe it, "So fate finally lets you see this guy outside of one night in December, and you made out with him?"

"Yeah, it was hot, it was during the fireworks." Riley was beyond giddy, "Maya, he's something else."

"He's a fantasy Riley" Maya finally spoke as she parked at the train station, "He's a guy you see once in a while, sure you might have chemistry, but what do you _really_ have? A relationship isn't random moments when fate says yes you're worthy of this for one night only. Go to France, have a fling with a French guy or some guy in your study program, have fun, but don't hold back because you're waiting for some guy who you don't know when you'll see again."

Riley nodded, "Is this because I broke Zay's heart?"

Maya sighed, "Zay will be fine, but you did break his heart, I know you didn't mean to, and he knows that as well, it's just apparently very difficult to get over you."

"He will, he'll meet a girl before the summer is over and he'll forget all about his crush on me." Riley sighed, "Be good this summer Peaches, keep yourself and Uncle Josh out of trouble."

"But we have plans to get into all kinds of trouble." Maya whined, "Be safe, be strong, have fun."

"I will, love you!"

"Love you to." Maya hugged her friend tightly before watching her grab her bag and disappear into the train station.

* * *

"Okay, where is she?" Lucas arrived in the kitchen, his mind _mostly_ on City Girl but he was curious.

"Who" Josh smiled knowing he meant his niece.

"This mysterious Riley, come on are you telling me she wasn't at this party"

"She was, Maya just got back from taking her to the train station." Josh explained, "She's got a flight tonight for a study abroad summer thing."

Lucas sat at the counter, "For real, this girl and I were in the same place for once, but so many people around we still haven't met."

"Fate is an interesting beast." Josh told him before picking up the paperback copy of _Paper Towns_ sitting on the counter before going out to the deck with his coffee.

"That is it." Lucas agreed to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee, a smile crossing his lips as he thought about City Girl again.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Maya came in from the deck, a bowl of grapes in her hands.

"What grin?"

"Did you get laid last night?" Maya pretended to vomit.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I just ran into a girl I haven't seen for a while, we got caught up."

"Sure Huckleberry, caught up" she nodded before popping a final grape in her mouth. "That's I'm sure what you call it."

* * *

"He shoots, he scores, and Matthews is the hero!" Lucas provided commentary as he and Josh sat in the living room of the apartment the boys were all sharing as they played the most recent NBA video game.

Josh put the controller down, "It's nice to actually have a chance to win these once in a while."

"Why, your nephew always kicking your ass?" Lucas took a sip of his soda before leaning back on the couch.

"I wish it him, no it's my niece." Josh got a serious look on his face, "Whatever you do, never play _Zombies Eat Your Brains_ , she gets really intense about it, it's kind of scary."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever meet your mysterious niece."

Josh shook his head, "We're having a party tomorrow night at the bakery she'll be back from France. You should come."

"I can't, I'm working tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, you got that job?"

"Yes, and I start training tomorrow night." Lucas chuckled, "She's probably not going to be happy Zay hasn't moved on yet."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Yeah she won't. I wish he would get over her it's not healthy for either of them. She feels guilty he gets jealous when she mentions any guy even Farkle."

"He gets jealous of Farkle?"

Josh looked over, "Farkle and the girls have been friends for years he loves both of them very much he would never actually pursue either of them. But they're close, and sometimes Zay gets jealous because he'll never have that."

"What is it Zay sees in Riley that he can't seem to let her go?"

"Riley is the nicest, sweetest girl on the planet. She brings out the best in the people, as she likes to say people change people."

"I've heard that before." Lucas flashed to City Girl in his mind.

"I'm sure Maya, Farkle, or Zay have said it." Josh explained, "My Brother taught them that lesson in school, it's the secret of life."

Lucas nodded, "You must be right, I probably heard it from them."

* * *

"Riley, my favorite niece" Josh hugged her tightly; "I found something you left at the beach house."

"What did I leave at the beach house?" She was confused.

Josh pulled the copy of _Paper Towns_ from his messenger bag, "I found it in the kitchen, I know it's your favorite book I couldn't let you lose it."

"Thanks Uncle Josh, you're right I can't lose it." She kissed his cheek, "So how were things while I was gone?"

"Things were things, the guys and I all moved into the apartment." He looked around her bedroom, she was still unpacking.

Riley took his hand and sat him down at the bay window, "Okay, what is it? What do you want to talk about?"

Josh rubbed his hands on his jeans before looking over at Riley, "I wanted to warn you that Zay hasn't moved on yet. We've tried to encourage it, but it just hasn't happened."

Riley rubbed her temples, "Thanks for the heads up."

"So did you meet anyone in France?"

"I mean I met guys, I hung out with people, I made new friends, but no spark."

"So you're still crazy about this mystery guy?"

"Josh, do you think it's possible to meet the right person at the wrong time?"

He looked at her, "Um hello, how old was Maya when we met? I think that qualifies."

"Okay, point taken." She smiled, "I think he and I met and connected before we were supposed to. I think fate slipped up one night, and it's doing what it can to prolong the inevitable."

"I hope you're right Riley, I really do. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You know you're the best Uncle around right?" She gave him a hug.

He laughed, "You're only saying that because Eric isn't around."

"No I mean it, you are the best. I love Uncle Eric, but you're more like a big brother."

"Yeah well you're more like a little sister, so I'm going to worry about you. Just be careful with this mystery guy. If he hurts you, I'll take care of him."

"Thanks Josh, spoken like a true big brother."

* * *

"Hey Zay, that girl over there she looks cute, maybe you should go chat her up." Riley suggested as they walked around during orientation.

Zay rolled his eyes, "When I see a girl I want to maybe talk to I'll go. I know what you're trying to do Riles."

"Sorry, you know if I felt it I would give you a chance in a heartbeat, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think that's what makes this difficult. Part of me keeps hoping you'll wake up one day and feel that spark you talk about."

"Sadly my spark has already happened." Riley took his arm as they walked towards the bookstore, "I have to go in and pick up my order, are you going to wait for me or do you have someplace to be?"

"I'm going to wait for you." Zay told her, she smiled and ducked into the store as he stood outside knowing that he meant not just for her to get her order, but he was going to wait for her to feel that spark with him. He didn't know why she had such a grip on his heart.

"Dude you okay?" Lucas came up to him, slapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just waiting for Riley."

Lucas sighed, "In the bookstore or for her to love you?"

"Both" He admitted.

"Buddy, maybe you need to let her go so that she comes back to you." Lucas wasn't sure that it worked that way, but he figured he would try, "What's that quote, oh, ' _You can love someone so much … but you can never love people as much as you can miss them.'_ Are you sure you love her, or do you miss her?"

"Is that from _Paper Towns_?"

"Yeah, why?"

Zay smiled, "It's one of Riley's favorite books. She carries it around with her everywhere."

"I'll see you later I got to get to work, Zay think about what I said."

"I will I promise, see ya later." Zay wished everyone would stop telling him to get over Riley, if it was easy to get over someone he would've been over her already. Maybe yes he was holding out hope for her, but was that really the worst thing in the world.

"You okay?" Riley adjusted her book bag on her back as it was now loaded down with several of her new textbooks.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Lucas just said to me, you of course just missed him like you always do."

"I'm glad that all of you have such active imaginations to have created this Lucas fellow, let's go get lunch I'm starving, Maya and Farkle said they'd meet us for Pizza."

"That sounds wonderful, let's go Sugar."


	3. Eighteen going on Nineteen

**_Author Note: You guys are all amazing with the reviews, comments, reblogs etc. thank you so much! Also who just wants to give Zay a hug and tell him it will be okay?_**

 **Oh, What A Night**

* * *

 _Eighteen going on Nineteen_

Zay was enjoying the unseasonably warm December afternoon now that he was done with work and classes for the day. He was sitting on the steps of the Met watching a group of girls try to do their best imitation of Blair Waldorf while he drank an iced eggnog latte.

He was scrolling through his phone when he looked up and saw Riley pacing around the steps, she didn't even have a jacket on as she looked around for someone. Her face lighting up when she saw someone.

Oh shit.

This was it.

Zay realized Riley was about to have her yearly date with Mr. Once-A-Year.

He quickly dialed Maya, trying to get a look at who the guy was. "Maya, I think I might have just caught Riley with that Mystery Guy."

 _"Wait, where?"_

"Steps of the Met" The group of _Gossip Girl_ wannabes had all stood up, blocking most of his view, "He's tall, blonde hair like Lucas. I wish he would turn around."

 _"You didn't follow her there, did you?"_ Maya's voice was filled with concern for her friend.

"No," Zay rolled his eyes, "Shit they're gone. What does he have that I don't Maya?"

 _"Other than her heart, I wish I knew hon. She hasn't really told me much about this guy at all nothing substantial." Maya sighed, "I think she likes the idea of whoever she thinks he is."_

Zay sat back down on the steps, "Yeah, probably. I just wish I didn't feel like I'm competing with fantasy."

 _"Zay, I adore you, but you need to remember that Riley doesn't even see you factoring in. There is no triangle except the one in your head." She paused for a moment, "Come on down to the bakery, I'll save you the last raspberry Danish."_

He sighed, "Thanks, I'll be down there in a little while. You're a great friend Maya."

* * *

Riley paced along the steps of the Met, her mind filled with memories of the Fourth of July, of all the beaches in the world he was at the one right in front of her best friend's house. What were the chances?

"Iced Peppermint Mocha" He sat next to her, handing her the iced coffee.

"Thank you" She smiled "So Cowboy how are you?"

"A lot better now that I get to see you."

"Same" She took a sip of the coffee, "So, I don't have a real plan for tonight, do you?"

He brushed the hair away from her eyes, "Just to spend as much time as I can with you before fate pulls you away yet again."

"Great thinking, I like that."

"I thought you might." He looked around, "You know I still haven't' gone here yet. My friend is always trying to get me to go, but I'm always booked with work or class projects when they're going."

"I used to get dragged here all the time in high school, I mean it's amazing don't get me wrong, but a few times I was starting to wondering if my friend was really looking for clues like in _From The Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler."_

Lucas smiled, _"The eyes are the windows of the soul …If someone was to look into your eyes, what would you want them to see?"_

"Oh you know it huh?"

"It was my favorite book in the fifth grade, back when I dreamed of what New York City was like, still sad I haven't stumbled upon an Automat."

"I don't think those even exist anymore." She giggled, "So, I guess it's time to get caught up."

"I have a question, and I don't want you to get mad." He bit his lip, "Did you not going ice skating last year at Rockefeller?"

"Oh, oh," She covered her mouth, "No, I got injured the day before I was supposed to go, I tripped, sprained my ankle so I couldn't do it. Did you go to the rink hoping to see me?"

He nodded.

"That's the sweetest thing." She kissed him, "You are amazing, I hate that it seems like we really only get one day together."

"Let's not forget this past Fourth of July."

"That was a bonus." She let her fingers hold onto his NYU hoodie, "Tell me about your Prom."

He was lost in her eyes, "I took my best gal pal; she keeps trying to set me up with her best friend."

"What's wrong with the best friend?"

"Nothing, I think, I don't know I haven't actually met her." Lucas took a sip of his own iced coffee, "What about your Prom?"

"Went with a friend and I probably shouldn't have. I should've let my friends set me up with this guy they know." Riley sighed, "My friend is my sort of ex, he likes me far more than I will ever like him. I feel like going to Prom with him led him on a bit. He just can't seem to get over it."

"Ouch, I have a friend like that, he's got this crush on a girl I was hoping we would meet someone this summer while she was away, but he didn't."

"For real, I was hoping mine would meet someone while I was in Paris."

"Paris huh, when did you go to Paris?"

"The day after I last saw you actually." She smiled playfully.

"Oh so I was your last American conquest huh?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "I don't think I really conquered anything."

"Say the word and I'm yours." He confessed, his green eyes shimmering in the last bit of sunlight.

"Let's walk and talk." She stood up, feeling him close to her as they went down the steps.

"Okay, tell me did all your wonderful New York friends stay in town?"

"Yeah, the guys and I are all sharing an apartment not far from campus, what about your friends?"

"All still around, in a small town we'd be called what Townies? Here it doesn't seem to matter." She shrugged, "I'm living at home still though I grew up close enough to the campus that my parents thought it was for the best."

He nodded, "Yeah, I get that; honestly I'd probably still be living at home as well if we didn't get this apartment."

"It must be nice living on your own."

"It kind of is a lot of responsibility though." Lucas followed her as she appeared to have had a brilliant idea, "where are you going?'

"It's too early for dinner, too early for drinks, and way too early to get a hotel room." She smiled, "One of those may not be an actual option for this evening, but it's not too early for skee ball."

He followed her to the arcade that looked as though it hadn't been updated since the 1908s as she went and put a five in the token machine, "Is this where you show me your crazy mad skee ball skills?"

She tossed the handful of tokens in her hand, "It might be Mad Dog or is this where you reveal yours?"

"Okay Princess Dancing Sunshine you're on."

* * *

Lucas shook his head as he looked at the mountain of tickets she had won, "That was the craziest thing I think I might have ever seen."

"Thank you." Riley walked towards the prize area to cash out, "I used to come here in middle school all the time with my friends. Lots of Saturday afternoons spent here."

"So what are you going to get?"

"Not sure yet" She watched as her tickets got counted and then she looked over and saw a pair of teddy bears, "Those please."

"Two teddy bears?"

"Yeah, one of me and one for you" She kissed his cheek.

"You still have five hundred points toots." The vendor told her.

Riley looked at the kid behind her in line, "Give them to him."

"Whatever you say."

She took Lucas' hand and led him out before handing him one of the bears, "So this way, you have something besides our random, terrible selfies to remember me by until fate brings us back together."

"Thank you." Lucas kissed her as he held the bear tightly in his hand before slipping it into his messenger bag, and watched Riley put hers in her purse "Dinner?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Okay, favorite Chris Evans movie?" He asked thinking he might have stumped her.

" _Before We Go_ " she answered quickly, "Okay, Batman or Superman?"

"Oh you're killing me here City Girl." He sighed watching her smirk, "Batman."

Riley looked to him, "Are you still a virgin?"

He stopped walking, "Blunt huh?"

"Curious."

"Virgin; you?"

"Virgin" She could feel her heart speed up, "Almost lost it on a beach on the Fourth of July during the fireworks though."

"Same." He pulled her towards him, kissing her, praying to God he would bring them closer together finally.

"I had this crazy idea." She slipped her hand into his, "we usually do this whole walk around thing until we have to go home right?"

"Yeah, what's your idea?"

"I got a room, we don't have to do anything, we can just sit inside a warm room, watch a bad movie on TV, draw pictures on the back of the artwork, make out on the bed."

He smiled, "You know, I kind of like that idea, I also like the idea of falling asleep with you in my arms."

"I like that idea a lot to."

"Let's check this out then shall we City Girl."

"Let's do it Cowboy."

They walked several more blocks towards the hotel and she guided him up to the room, "It's not much, but I don't know, I just thought it might be nice to not freeze."

"Of course it's the warmest December in years." He reminded her as they entered.

He removed his bag, placing it on the chair, watching as she removed her jacket and slipped off her shoes.

Riley sat on the bed, tucking her feet under herself, "Do you remember when we met?"

Lucas sat next to her, "You mean when you flew into my lap at the Knicks/Mavs game?"

"Yeah that" She smiled as she reached out to caress his face, "I immediately got lost in your eyes."

"I couldn't believe this beautiful girl just landed into my lap, I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them."

"Is it weird I call you Cowboy?"

"Only if it's weird I call you City Girl."

"I think it would be weird if I called you anything else." She confessed.

"Same" He smiled as he brushed the hair from her face with his hand.

She bit her lip as she tried to process how to say what she wanted, "I don't know what fate or destiny, whatever you want to call it has planned for us. I just know that you and I are here, together, tonight."

He nodded.

"Whatever might happen, happens, it's meant to be."

"I don't want you to regret this."

She smiled, "I could never regret any of the time I've spent with you, any of the time we'll spend later on."

He kissed her, feeling her return the kiss as her hands moved to pull his hoodie off, taking his t-shirt with hit. Her finger tips hot against his chest as she pushed him back on the bed.

Lucas hadn't really expected this tonight, but he of course had hoped after their encounter on the beach. He wasn't going to deny himself a night with the most beautiful, mysterious woman who would ever come into his life. If she wanted him he wasn't going to deny her anything.

Riley's body was hot and electrified with each of his kisses as he pulled her clothes off. She couldn't imagine that any other man could ever possibly have this effect on her.

Never in his life had Lucas imagined touching a woman could stir so many things inside of him, he'd thought about this moment with her, he'd thought about it in many ways, but never like this, never this sense of peace and bliss mixed with passion and lust that he felt now.

His body was hard under hers, she was anxious, nervous, but ready, more ready than she'd ever thought possible as she reached for the condom.

He took the package from her, opening it and quickly putting it on, he hovered over her, looking into her eyes before joining with her as her lips found his once more.

* * *

"That was amazing." Riley told him as they wore the hotel robes after sharing a shower.

"Which time?" He pulled her close.

"Both." She looked down towards the window, "It's almost the start of a new day."

Lucas could see the start of the sunrise outside, "I'd ask for your number but I know you've probably released _Paper Towns_ into the wild and it's just waiting for me."

"Actually," Riley picked at the polish on her nails, "I've tried four times to release it into the wild as you say, and all four times its come back to me."

"For real?"

"Yeah, I tried leaving it on the subway a week after out last date, and my friend grabbed it, brought it back to me the next day." She rolled her eyes, "I tried to leave it at a Bakery in the village, another friend saw it and chased me down the street with it. Then I left it at that house where the Fourth of July party was, it came back again to me, my Uncle found it, and I tried few weeks ago in the Silver Center, again one of my friends brought it back to me."

"Man, Fate really has some twisted plan for us, doesn't she?"

"I know," She kissed him "I wish we could just stay in here forever, just you and me."

"I wish that to." He kissed her neck, "But we'd never get anything done because I'd spend every possible moment making love to you."

"Cowboy" She giggled, "Where should we meet next year?"

He nibbled on her ear, not wanting to think about next year yet, couldn't they enjoy this year a little longer? "Empire State Building four pm."

She smiled, "Perfect."

"I hope to God I see you again before then."

"I fear if we make a plan, other than our annual date, something will keep us from meeting. Does that make sense?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it does. It's like we're tempting something, like this between us is meant to be, but we found it before we were supposed to, so fate is making it drag out."

"Exactly, I hate that, but I'm so glad you're in my life in some way."

Lucas sat up, pulling her into his lap, "No other girl I've met can hold a candle to you. Every girl gets compared to you, and none of them have even gotten close."

"No other guy looks at me the way you do, no one crates this buzz inside of me that you do. I don't know how to describe it, but it exists just for you."

"City Girl, I'm going to miss you love."

"I'm going to miss you" She kissed him, "We have one condom left it would be a shame not to use it."

"Good thinking." He reached for it from the nightstand before kissing her again.

* * *

It was that awkward middle day between Christmas and New Year's, Riley was in the bakery rereading _Paper Towns_ , ready to attempt again to release it into the wild.

Her copy had seen better days, the pages worn, some dog eared, while others were covered in purple ink she used to underline passages, write notes to Cowboy.

"How many times have you read that book?" Josh sat across from his Niece, he'd given it a few weeks since her latest date, but he knew he had to say something to her.

She looked up, "I don't know, why?"

"You're always carrying it around, you've practically marked up the entire thing." He took the book from her hands and opened it to the page with her phone number and the heart around City Girl and Cowboy, "What's this about?"

"It's just a doodle Josh." She rolled her eyes, "What do you really want to talk about?"

"That obvious huh?"

"It's just you and me right now." She took a sip of her coffee, "Please tell me you're not about to plead with me about how Zay is an amazing guy, and I'm being blind to it. Because I'm not, he is an amazing guy; he's just not the guy for me."

"And _Cowboy_ is?" Josh loved his niece, but he really didn't know how much longer she could live in this fantasy.

Riley ran her fingers along the cover of the book, "He might be; he's more likely to be than Zay is."

"I love Zay; he's one of my best friends along with Farkle and Lucas."

"Lucas is your imaginary friend." Riley teased.

Josh rolled his eyes, "He's one of my roommates you walk past his room all the time."

She waved her Uncle off, she was sure Lucas existed, but it really seemed to get everyone's goat that she called him the imaginary friend, so she continued. "So what is it you're trying to say Uncle Josh?"

"I'm saying this with a lot of love, I know I'm your Uncle, but you're more like a little sister if we're honest. You won't see this guy until what December? Take a chance Riley find someone to fall in love with before then. Go out on dates, make out at the club." He cleared his throat, "If you must, have a one night stand, but never tell your Dad I said that."

She took a moment, "Josh, if the opportunity for something comes up, I'll take it. If not, I won't. This is all in fate's hands."

"At least you're willing to think about it."

"I am" She started to gather her things, "I have to go, I promised Auggie we'd go to the movies. You want to come?"

"Can't, I'm meeting Lucas."

"Sure you are." Riley gave her Uncle a kiss on the cheek leaving her copy of _Paper Towns_ on the table.

"Riles" Josh called out as she disappeared in the back, he looked at the book, why was she always leaving it laying around?

"Hey Josh." Lucas took Riley's empty seat, his eyes falling on the book on the table. "Whose book is that?"

Josh was starting to understand why this irritated Farkle so much, "Seriously, I'm starting to get it." He sighed, "its Riley's, she ran out to take her brother to a movie, must've forgotten it."

"Oh, shame." Lucas couldn't help but want to check the book, he knew City Girl wasn't Riley but he had to check, didn't he. "So um, what did you want to talk about?"

"This isn't my idea, but it's not the worst idea ever." Josh started, "You can blame Maya for this."

Lucas sighed, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, "Let me guess, she wants to set me up with Riley."

Josh watched as Lucas tapped the paperback, "Yeah, just humor her. Please it would make Farkle less anxious about this weird ability the two of you have to just miss each other."

"Listen I would love to meet her, she sounds great, like a nice gal, but fate obviously doesn't want me to meet her."

"New Year's Eve, I'm DJ-ing a great party, you'll meet at the party. It's not really a set up. It's just two people who are friends with all of us except each other finally meeting."

"I'll be there." Lucas looked down at the book, "So, you're going to let Maya think this is a romantic thing though?"

"Yeah, though I think she kind of just likes to drive Zay crazy by saying she's going to set you and Riley up."

"Poor Zay, he's really not ready to let go, what was their relationship like?" He'd heard Zay's interpretation of it lots of times, but he was curious what someone else though.

Josh leaned back in his seat, "Chaste, like they hung out, but Riley was never _really_ into it. I think she wanted to give him a chance but someone else was always on her mind."

"I get that, sometimes there is this person whose stolen our heart in a moment you don't expect, maybe fate doesn't give you that time together that you need, and you exist on the moments you do get." Lucas let his mind flash City Girl like a movie montage.

"Is there a girl in your life Lucas?" Josh couldn't remember Lucas ever dating, except that time he got stood up ice skating last year.

Lucas blushed, "You know it's complicated, don't get to see her often. It's kind of off and on; I'm hoping that it'll be on very soon." His fingers itched to open the copy of _Paper Towns_ in front of him, just a peak, but he stopped himself knowing City Girl and Riley Matthews were not the same girl, how could they be?

Josh smiled, "Who knew that Lucas Friar was crazy about a girl, you never talk about her."

"She's wonderful Josh, we met a few years ago, the timing is never right, but I feel like soon, it will be."

"What's she like?"

"Smart, outgoing, adventurous, she has this way of seeing me for me, and not the way other people perceive me. She's passionate about the city, her favorite sports team, she always has a way of surprising me, and I hope to God I get the chance to be surprised by her in more ways."

"Wow, you are in love." Josh leaned on the table, "I hope it works out."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

* * *

"Are you sure my hair looks okay?" Riley ran her fingers over her chin length bob that Maya had convinced her to dye a chocolate cherry red.

Maya rolled her eyes as she looked at her friend in the short A-Line scoop champagne cocktail dress. "Holy crap, Riley you look amazing."

Riley ran her fingers over the lace overlay, "You think so?"

"Your Dad will freak out and send you off to become Sister Blinky if he sees you in this. Zay is going to drop dead, and if Lucas Friar is as straight as I know he is, he'll be head over heels in love with you by midnight."

"That wow huh?" Riley giggled before she finished her makeup, "I'm still not used to the hair."

"You'll get used to it in no time." Maya tried to reassure her friend, but she had a feeling Riley would be dying it back to brown in a few weeks and letting it grow out. "Oh don't forget this."

Riley took the mask from Maya, "This is really a masked ball kind of thing?"

"Yeah, but at least all of us get cute masks since I made them." Maya took out her own, the masks matched the girls dressed, while Riley's was champagne and gold glitter Maya's was black and teal, matching her knee length dress.

Riley looked at the mask in her hand and then at her best friend, she wasn't sure why but she had butterflies in her stomach.

Maya handed her a long coat, "Riles, tonight is going to be amazing, the club we're going to is insane, and you'll finally learn that we're not all having a mass hallucination."

"I'm just ready for a New Year Maya, nothing life changing." Riley giggled as she put on the coat.

* * *

Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were at a table in the club, each had a distinctive mask that Maya had made for them and all three men had cocktails. No one was carding them, not when they were on Josh's list.

"So, what do I _really_ need to know about Riley before I meet her, besides the fact that she keeps stomping on Zay's heart since he can't seem to get over her?" Lucas took a sip of his drink and scanned the room, wondering if _she_ was out there.

"She's one of the best people in the world I should know I've been in love with her and Maya since we were in like pre-school." Farkle watched Lucas, who seemed to be searching for someone. "She'll do anything for her friends, just one thing."

"What's that?" Lucas grew concerned.

Farkle put his hands on the table, "Whatever you do, don't tell her you're not a Knicks fan."

"Yeah don't mention the Mavs at all. Don't mention Basketball at all." Zay warned, "I love the girl but if you get her started it's scary as fuck."

Lucas couldn't imagine that, but then again he thought about how adorable City Girl was when she ranted about the Knicks. "I'll keep away from that topic for sure."

"Here they come." Zay warned seeing Maya and Riley, his heart racing as he took in her new look. She'd been a knock out before, and she still was. God he wished he could kick the habit that of loving her. It was almost a new year, midnight he'd decided his resolution was to move on from Riley.

Lucas' eyes landed on Riley in the short champagne dress, her short hair and a contagious smile as she giggled at something Maya said before taking a sip of a cocktail. He felt his breath hitch as her eyes moved towards him, he wasn't sure what was happening but he almost couldn't believe she was even real.

"Huckleberry" Maya snapped, it was the third time she'd tried to call his name, but he'd been a daze the moment his eyes landed on Riley.

"Sorry" He blinked several times but kept his gaze on the redhead, "I'm Lucas Friar; it's a pleasure to know you're real."

"Riley Matthews." She accepted his hand, feeling a spark, a buzz of energy she was sure had been reserved for only one other man, "I'm happy to know you're not their imaginary friend or a mass hallucination."

He smiled, "I think Farkle is going to be able to survive now, apparently we kept missing each other."

"Yeah, I heard that." She took a sip of her drink before setting it down on the table, "What was it Farkle said to me once, ten seconds I should've stayed, or you should've arrived ten seconds earlier."

"Yes that's what I said to both of you." Farkle tried to tell them, but neither heard him.

"You guys, what's happening?" Zay watched his best friend and ex-girlfriend smiling at each other like idiots.

Maya laughed, "I have no idea."

"Would you like to dance?" Lucas held his hand out for her.

"I would like that very much." She felt butterflies throughout her entire body as they moved to the dance floor just as Josh started a remix he'd created of slow songs from the 90s.

"I can't believe it took us this long to meet." His hand rested on the small of her back while the other held her hand up in the air.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, well fate has a plan, we don't always know what it is, but it's a guiding hand."

"So Miss Matthews," Lucas pulled her just a little closer, breathing in the flowery scent she was wearing he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he could live the rest of his life breathing it in if he was lucky enough. "As cheesy as this sounds I have to ask, what's your major."

Riley giggled, "That is cheesy." She was surprised how relaxed she was in his embrace, "It's pre-law for now, I'm not really sure it's what I want to get into though."

"At least you still have plenty of time to figure it out, why pre-law though, why not Literature or business if you weren't sure yet?"

"My Mother is a lawyer, so it seemed like the obvious choice, secondary education as the next choice, Dad's a teacher." She could breathe in the linger scent of cedar and pine, she was surprised how it made her feel weak in the knees but they weren't actually buckling. "What about you Friar, what's your major?"

"Zoology."

Riley pulled back, "I don't hear that one often."

"I know right, but I'm not like any other guy you've met." His hand splayed her back.

She smirked, "That's for sure. So I'm guessing a love for animals?"

"Yeah, when I was younger before I moved to the city, I helped out on my Grandfather's ranch."

"Oh a ranch huh?"

"Yeah, I've even been a Rodeo Star." He teased as he twirled her out and then pulled her back into him.

"Let me guess, mutton busting?"

"When I was younger yes, but a couple of years ago I rode a bull and stayed on for over four seconds, I won."

"That's impressive, I think. I don't really know much about rodeos."

He reached up to caress her face with the back of his fingers, "One day I'll teach you everything you need to know, what do you say?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Okay everybody make sure you've got the one you want to kiss at midnight near because we are only a few minutes away to a brand new year!" Josh announced from the DJ booth as he looked to Maya with a smile.

"Should I let you go to give Zay a new year's kiss?" Lucas teased.

"Please don't." She stared into his eyes, were the hazel, green, she couldn't tell in the club lighting.

He leaned in closer, "I was hoping you would say that."

"Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight"

Zay looked around the room he saw the way Lucas was smiling at Riley and she in return. He didn't know what hurt him more, the way she looked at her Mystery Guy or the way she looked at Lucas. Why could she never look at him that way?

"Seven . . . Six . . . Five"

Farkle looked around the room, both the women he loved were in the arms of other men and he always knew they would be. But it never hurt as much as moments like this, until his eyes landed on the pretty girl with raven hair who looked around nervously. It couldn't be, could it?

"Four . . . Three . . . Two"

Maya glanced once last time around the room just in time to see how lost in each other Riley and Lucas were, but even more interesting was the way Farkle was crossing the room, as though he was a man on a mission, while Zay stood alone rejected due to his own inability to let go of his crush on Riley.

"One"

"Happy New Year" Cheers filled the room.

Riley felt her heart racing as her eyes searched his for half a second before she felt his lips on hers.

If her toes could curl in her high heels they would've, his lips were strong, she could feel it all over as he kissed her and she kissed him back. Her body felt like a volcano about to erupt, she didn't understand it at all and it scared the hell out of her, but damn it if she didn't enjoy it at the same time.

Lucas had been dying to kiss her all night long, he could feel the chemistry between them, the pull, and the moment his lips met hers he didn't know how to handle the pulses of energy flowing through his body, the heat of the touch of her finger tips as the barely grazed his skin.

For years Riley Matthews had been this ghost in his life, but she was real, beyond real and the effect she had on him scared the hell out of him because he was sure only one other woman would ever do this to him.

When they pulled apart Riley smiled, "Happy New Year Lucas."

"Happy New Year Riley."

Riley felt her clutch vibrate and she pulled out her phone seeing a text from her Dad, "I have to go. I'm sorry it was nice to finally meet you."

"Do you really have to go?" Could this really be happening?

She looked at the message from her Dad, "Yeah, my little brother needs me. We'll meet again Lucas, I promise."

He felt her lips press on his for a quick kiss, a promise and then she was gone.

Was this a New York thing, or was it just the girls he connected with?

He looked around the room in his daze, Zay looked upset, not that he blamed his lifelong friend he had kissed the girl he was still in love with, Farkle was smiling and talking to a girl and Maya was looking at him confused before she crossed the dancefloor.

"Where did Riley go?"

Lucas tore his mask off and threw it on the table, "She said her brother needed her and she had to leave."

"Oh yikes, that means his New Year's Eve party didn't go well." Maya sighed, "Poor kid, I hope that Ava didn't break his heart, she's kind of scary."

"A kid is scary?"

"This kid, yeah." Maya looked around, "So, you and Riley finally met huh, any sparks flying?"

"I think the daggers coming from Zay's eyes should be your answer." Lucas sighed, "Do all New York girls just disappear into the night like they're some sort of magical pixie?"

"What are you talking about Lucas?"

"Nothing, never mind," He sighed, "Whose Farkle talking to?"

Maya looked over, "I have no idea, but he sure does look happy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does."


	4. Meeting in the Dark

_**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, reblogs, tweets keep them coming! This is a wild ride that Riley and Lucas are on so just hang on tight.**_

 **Oh, What A Night**

 _Meeting in the Dark_

"How much did she drink?" Maya asked Farkle as they carried Riley into the apartment.

"Not that much, at least I don't think. Josh is going to kill us if he finds out we let her get this drunk." Farkle reasoned, "You know, Lucas has to work all night, we could just put her in his room."

Maya laughed, "I mean it's that or your bed and I'm not sure how, what's her name; Isadora would like that."

"And we can't very well put her in Zay's bed. That's the last thing either of them need." Farkle sighed as he opened the door to the bedroom. "Let's get her changed into something she might be able to sleep in."

Maya followed them into Lucas' room it was probably the neatest one in the apartment. He had a few posters on the ball, books on a small shelf she noticed a teddy bear sitting on the desk. She'd been in here plenty of times already but never noticed it before. It looked familiar though.

"Get a shirt from the bottom drawer." Farkle instructed breaking Maya from the trance of the room.

"Zay is going to find a girl one day to love." Riley's words ran together as she giggled, "You guys should meet my Cowboy, you guys would love him."

Farkle and Maya both looked at each other mouthing _Cowboy_ , was that the mysterious guy, "Whatever you say Peaches how about you tell us about him."

"He's a perfect gentleman, a great kisser, even better lover."

"What?" Farkle and Maya's voices were basically one as Maya helped her take off her shirt and then pulled a t-shirt on her friend.

"You heard me." Riley giggled some more as she sat on the bed, "This isn't Josh's bed."

Farkle nudged Maya when he saw what t-shirt she'd put on Riley, "Peaches get some sleep okay. You're in a safe place; Farkle and I are here if you need us. I'll be in Josh's room."

"You're going to be my Aunt one day."

"I know sweetie." Maya rolled her eyes.

Riley giggled some more, "He's gone ring shopping."

Maya kissed Riley's forehead, "Get some sleep."

Farkle had run to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water, "Drink this please."

"Does Zay hate me?" Riley tried to open the bottle of water, taking several attempts between her giggles.

"Why would Zay hate you?" Farkle asked even though he had an idea he knew the answer.

"Cause of Cowboy and Lucas, that I like them, not him." She sighed before she began to chug the water.

Maya smiled, "You like Lucas?"

"He was really nice, it's a shame I haven't seen him since." Riley sighed as she put the empty water bottle down on the nightstand and curled up on the bed, "That kiss on New Year's haunts my dreams."

"Always the romantic, get some sleep Riles." Farkle pulled the covers up over her, watching as she pulled the other pillow close to her body.

He and Maya went into the living room, "Should we worry about this _Cowboy_ guy?" he finally asked.

Maya shook he head, "Naw, I think that's just going to fade away, like he's this thing she can hold on to, so she doesn't get hurt. All she needs is that guy who makes her feel like butterflies are all over, that makes her breath catch, maybe she found it on New Year's."

"That was weeks ago Maya, they haven't seen each other since." He reminded her as they sat on the couch. "And is this Cowboy guy even real?"

Maya looked up at him, "Zay saw them together, he didn't see the guy's face but he's real. He called me when he spotted them."

"What do you think about that confession, I mean to liking Lucas?"

"I kind of figured she would if she ever met him, but it does her and him no good as long as they don't ever see each other still and both have other people they think about. Josh said Lucas has a girl he's interested in."

"We keep this between us." Farkle looked to Maya is pinky ready for their sacred swear. "We don't even tell Riley she told us she likes him, or she told us anything about Cowboy. What was said in that room stays in that room after this and we sure as hell never tell Zay."

Maya joined her pinky with his, "I swear."

* * *

"Lucas" Farkle flagged his roommate down when he came in after his work shift.

"Farkle, I'm exhausted I just want to go bed." He'd been up for almost twenty-four hours and all he wanted was to lie in bed and think about the girl of his dreams.

"Riley is in your bed." Farkle explained, "She couldn't hold her liquor last night, we put her in there."

Lucas sighed, "Wonderful, fine, I'm just going to get my stuff and change to sleep on the couch."

"Sorry, I didn't realize you would be home this early." Farkle lied; he was kind of hoping that Riley and Lucas would cross paths again, that the sparks they both felt on New Year's Eve would be there. Even after meeting they still seemed to miss each other, it was as ridiculous as they time everyone wondered if he was a real boy or a robot.

Lucas pushed the door open slowly, the light streaming in from the window, his bed while it looked made but was obviously done so in a rush, on his pillow was a note.

 _Lucas,_

 _Thanks for the bed; I'm sure our friends didn't ask if it was okay to pour my drunk ass in here. Hope I didn't put you out. Also I apparently borrowed one of your shirts. I'll wash it and leave it on your bed the next time I drop by._

 _Riley_

 _PS, Dallas, really, you're in NY! Go Knicks!_

"She left, and she stole my shirt!" Lucas called out to his roommate, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

He picked up the note, he couldn't help but smile and he couldn't help but open the top drawer of his dresser and drop it in before he got changed for bed.

* * *

"Come on Riley go with us, it's going to be epic." Maya pleaded with her friend, "You have to come, it's Josh's birthday!"

"Not fair" Riley glared at Maya as she nervously refolded the t-shirt for maybe the tenth time, "I hate you for making me wear this."

"I didn't know what it was until it was already on you, and then I had to leave it on just for this reaction at least." Maya dug through the bowl of grapes before plucking one and tossing it in her mouth.

"Whatever, I'm just going to leave this on his bed for him." Riley rolled her eyes at Maya as she crossed the apartment.

"You should just wait in there, stay in there until he comes home!"

Riley rolled her eyes as she nervously pushed the door open, she'd been in such a rush to get out of there the last time she hadn't _really_ studied the room. She looked around, it was pretty normal for a guy, the one thing that stood out to her was the teddy bear, it looked just like the one she had at home. For a moment she couldn't help but wonder was the mysterious Lucas also her Cowboy?

No, impossible.

She went to leave the shirt on the bed when she saw a piece of paper with her name on it.

She unfolded it as she picked it up.

 _Riley,_

 _Anytime you need a bed to crash in mine is yours. Thank you for even thinking of cleaning the shirt, you didn't have to. I could've tossed it in my own laundry._

 _Also, I'm from Texas and the Mavs are my team, even at the Garden._

 _Lucas_

She was smiling when she came out from his room.

"What's the smile for?" Maya watched as her friend came over to her purse and pulled out her notebook, "Riley?"

"Nothing, he just left a really nice note." Riley pulled out her favorite purple pen and started her reply.

* * *

Lucas arrived home late; the common area was dark as he went into his room, finding his basketball shirt on the bed and a piece of paper on the pillow.

 _Lucas,_

 _Better watch it or I'll take you up on the offer of your bed, I might not even check to see if you're in it…kidding. Did I ever tell you I'm glad to know you're real and not some imaginary friend they all conjured up years ago? I was really starting to worry about them._

 _New Year's Eve was amazing, I'm sorry I had to leave. My little brother was having his first romantic crisis, and only wanted to talk to me. Why I'll never know my love life is and always has been a disaster._

 _I hope we get the chance to meet again._

 _Riley_

He read the note twice, he wasn't exactly sure why he did but he put it with the first one in his dresser, feeling he had had to save it because it was important.

* * *

"This girl cannot hold her liquor." Farkle sighed as he and Maya dragged Riley into the apartment.

"That or she drinks way more than we realize." Maya navigated them towards Lucas' room, "He's out for the night right?"

"Yeah, I think so she's got an open invitation to sleep in here. He says it's the only way he's sure she's a real person, even after New Year's." Farkle laughed as they laid her on the bed.

Maya went to the dresser pulling out a t-shirt before helping Riley into it as her friend began to giggle and tug off her jeans.

Farkle started to laugh, "Man, she is going to kill you for that?"

Maya looked down at the shirt, "Yeah she is. Oh well, stop getting so drunk that I gotta dress you."

Riley just giggled as she pulled Lucas' pillow close to her, breathing in his scent as she started to drift to sleep.

Maya and Farkle rolled their eyes before retreating to their own rooms for the night.

Several minutes later the door opened slowly, the room was still dark as Lucas came in. He pushed his shoes off as he stood at the foot of the bed. He was dizzy with the beer in his system, tired after hours of partying with coworkers, his throat raw from trying to shout over the music at the club. He let his jeans drop to the floor and he stepped out of them before pulling his t-shirt off and falling down on the bed.

Immediately he realized his pillow was missing, he went to pull it towards him but found resistance.

He leaned towards the other side of the bed, "Riley?" His voice was raspy.

"Mmhmm" she murmured for a moment before her eyes flew open.

It was too dark to see anything as she pulled the pillow close to her, the masculine scent told her where she was, "Lucas?" As she spoke she realized how hoarse her voice was.

"Hey stranger" He couldn't help but smile even though he couldn't see the woman in his bed.

"I can go crawl into bed with Farkle." She told him as she sat up.

"Stay, I can go to the couch." He reached out, a jolt of energy flowing from him to her and vice versa as he touched her.

"Stay" She told him, "It's your bed I mean we can share right?"

"Yeah, we can, could I have my pillow though?"

"Oh yeah, sure" She put it on the bed, "So you're either really real or a drunken vision."

"I could say the same for you." He reached out, brushing hair from her face as a reason to caress her even though he couldn't see her.

"Josh is going to flip out if he finds out about this."

"We don't have to tell him, besides we're just talking." Where did these butterflies come from all of sudden, it was like as soon as he knew she was near him they overtook his senses.

"Yeah, just talking" Riley didn't know why, maybe the alcohol emboldened her, or memories of New Year's Eve were coursing through her body for just a moment before she found his lips with hers, kissing him, exploring the yeasty taste of his night of beer drinking.

Lucas wanted to say he was surprised, but only that she kissed him instead of him kissing her. He enjoyed the taste of Cranberry and Cinnamon, he wasn't sure where the combination came from but he liked it, at least on this girl.

Riley didn't think she didn't _let_ herself think as she deepened the kiss pulling him closer to her, moving to encourage him to touch her, to explore her.

This had to be a dream, Lucas was sure of it as he let his hand slide up the back of her bare leg, underneath the t-shirt she was wearing, teasing the edge of her panties, shocked when she spread her legs just enough for him to continue "Oh God" He breathed as his fingers slid into her.

She arched her body to him, moaning in pleasure.

He started kissing her neck, hearing her moans, feeling them vibrate against his lips.

Her hands ran down his hard body, gripping the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down, her fingers traced his hard length, feeling his body jump.

Their mouths met again as she felt his fingers pulling her panties away as her legs wrapped around him.

He was inside of her before either realized what they were doing, Riley arching her body towards his as he thrust desperately "fuck" she gasped, "don't stop."

"Riley…" he grunted crashing his body into hers.

"Lucas" she bit her lip to keep from crying out as she felt the jolt of pleasure rippling through her body, pulsing in ways she'd only experienced with one person.

Their bodies were shaking, their breathing staggered, surrounded by the darkness of the night.

"This was an interesting second meeting." Riley let her fingers study the angles of his body.

"Yeah, it certainly was." Her touch was stimulating, electrifying, he'd thought only City Girl could have that effect on him. He pulled her body close to his, kissing her again. Her arms hung around his neck as she returned the kiss until the two of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

Riley woke up in a panic, naked in Lucas' bed. She looked over, his head under his pillow while most of his body was exposed to the world.

Shit.

Fuck.

She let her eyes linger on his naked body for a moment; damn he was carved like a Greek God. She found her clothes, dressing quickly and searching for a piece of paper.

 _Lucas,_

 _Wow, amazing, real._

 _Let's keep the details of our meeting between us, I don't normally do something like that and I have a feeling you don't either._

 _You're a mystery to me, and I'm a mystery to you._

 _But you're real, and so am I._

 _Maybe we'll solve the mystery soon._

 _XOXO_

 _Riley_

She left it on the pillow before sneaking out of his room, finding Zay in the living room, "Hey, long time no see."

"Yeah, I figured it was best to take some time away from you." He told her as he paused the television show he was watching, "You crashed in Lucas' room huh?"

"Farkle and Maya put me in there." Why was she defending this to him?

"Lucas home?"

"I certainly hope that's who was snoring next to me this morning." Riley sighed, "Zay, I love you as a friend, are we ever getting past this?"

He looked back at the television and then down at his cereal bowl, "One day, I actually have a date tonight."

"That's great," She sat next to him on the couch, "What's her name?"

"Layla, she works at the coffee shop down the block."

Riley smiled, "Well good luck, I gotta go I need to get home and change before work."

"Yeah, your Dad will kill you if he sees you dressed like that."

"Even though I'm nineteen he still acts like I'm thirteen." She shook her head as she went to the door, "Have a good day and good luck on your date."

* * *

On nights when Lucas couldn't sleep he would find himself first rereading every note and letter that Riley had left him already. If that didn't get him out of his funk he would grab his school books and go down to the Nighthawk diner, order a BLT and coffee and get through the readings that always seemed to add up.

When Riley was overwhelmed with school work which she certainly felt she was as the semester came to an end she would go to the Nighthawk diner, find a booth in the back order a BLT and coffee and try to get through as much work as she could.

This spring night however she couldn't focus on her school work. She was already regretting majoring in pre-law the more she thought about it the more she realized being a shark lawyer like her mother was not what she wanted. Being a teacher like her father had a certain draw to it, but she didn't want that either.

So instead of reading her books, going over her notes, she was working on another letter to Lucas.

The longer these letters got, the more her friends teased them, the more heartbroken Zay always looked. She knew his date a few weeks ago hadn't gone well.

But she couldn't stop herself, and she had a feeling he couldn't stop himself either.

Cowboy hadn't gotten the copy of _Paper Towns_ yet; it was finally out of her hands but not in his just yet. How much longer was she supposed to wait for him? Was she even meant to, was that why the minute she met Lucas Friar she felt electrified?

Lucas couldn't focus, his foot bouncing up and down as he tried to read his text book, he'd read the last paragraph about ten times and it just wasn't sticking in his brain. He slammed the book shut and it created a louder sound than he expect as several other patrons looked up, including her.

Riley smiled across the diner and looking down at her table as she hid her letter to Lucas. She watched as he gathered his books and waved to the waitress he was moving.

"City Girl"

"Cowboy"

"Trying to study?"

"Yeah, but it's not happening, you?"

"Same." He sat across from her, "Of all the places in New York."

"Best BLT in town." She reminded him as a waitress brought two plates over. "I see you agree."

"Well you wouldn't lead me on now would you?" He studied her, "I like your hair, it's shorter huh?"

Riley ran her fingers through the ends which were just above her shoulders now, "Yeah, my friend convinced me to cut it a while ago, it was cute and flirty, but not me."

"You're still beautiful."

She blushed, "So, how was your New Year's Eve?"

Lucas smiled, thinking of Riley, was that fair to City Girl? "It was amazing, got into a great party at a club finally met that girl my friends always want to set me up with?"

Riley nodded, guilt washing over her about Lucas, about New Year's Eve, about the night since, "And how did that go?"

"She's no you." He confessed, no Riley was a totally different kind of magical pixie. He rested his forearms on the table leaning forward, "You ever meet that

guy your friends wanted you to meet?"

"I did." Riley nodded as she picked up her sandwich, "He's a really nice guy, but he's not you."

"Should I dare ask?"

"It's released into the wild, I haven't seen it since I left it someplace in December. I'm sure it'll find its way to you in due time."

He reached across the table, taking her free hand in his, "I hope so."

She smiled, "Do you ever wonder if maybe we just met too soon? Like we weren't supposed to meet at the Knicks game that fate had another plan, and it's just screwing with us until then?"

"In all honesty, I do. There has to be a reason it's this way." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince him or her. "But I know in my heart we'll be together one day."

"What are you doing for the Fourth of July?"

"Probably going to the Hamptons why?"

Riley was having a brilliant idea, "Stay in the city, it's like a ghost town here. I mean we could set something up, but let's just agree to stay in the city, if fate wants us to meet up before December seventh, we will. We'll run into each other."

Lucas loved the way she lit up, "Deal, besides our odds will be in our favor with less people in the city."

"Exactly" Riley knew she was playing with fire, "And if we don't see each other, then we'll wait until December."

"Empire State Building" He smiled before finally taking a bite of his own sandwich.

* * *

One thing that Josh loved about his job was the early mornings as he walked home. The way the sunrise cast a glow around the city, he'd enjoy a fresh bagel and decaf coffee before he'd go back to the apartment he shared with his friends, snuggle with his girlfriend for a while before she went to class and then sleep until noon.

On this morning he noticed something, first he saw his niece as she adjusted her book bag over her shoulder as she left her favorite diner, a paper coffee cup in her hand, and then he noticed his best friend and roommate. He watched the way Lucas pushed Riley's hair from her eyes, the way they smiled to each other, and the moment they kissed.

Josh was shocked, he'd known they had some kind of spark on New Year's Eve, and they were writing letters to each other, that had started as little notes on a scrap piece of paper and now involved envelopes addressed to each other in his kitchen, but seeing his best friend and his niece kissing; that was unexpected.

Sure he'd heard she had crashed in Lucas' bed a time or two, but nothing had happened, right?

He watched them as they separated their arms stretching out towards each other as they walked away, their fingers finally falling away from each other.

What the hell was he witnessing?

* * *

Josh had kept what he'd seen to himself, wanting to talk to Lucas first. Find out his intentions for his niece before he had to kill him.

They were at the park playing basketball on a Saturday afternoon. "So, I saw you the other morning with a girl, outside the Nighthawk diner who was she?"

Lucas caught the ball Josh had just tossed to him, "Oh, this girl I've been seeing off and on for a while, years really."

Josh was surprised, that wasn't the answer he expected. "Oh really, tell me about her, like what's her name, is it serious?"

Lucas shot a basket, making it in and looked to his friend, "Why so interested?"

Josh caught the ball as it bounced on the court, "I need to know incase Maya starts pushing the Riley thing on you again."

"Oh," Lucas shrugged, "CG is her name. We met years ago at a basketball game I like her very much I don't get to see her often."

Josh shot a basket, missing as his brain was processing what he was being told, "So you guys just have dates once in a while and see each other when you run into her randomly?"

"Something like that" Lucas dribbled the ball, "Josh, Riley and I are friends, pen pals, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Besides isn't there some guy she's involved with that Zay is beyond jealous of?"

"Yeah, it's an off and on thing with him and her." Josh stole the ball from Lucas and made a basket, "I'll just tell Maya to let fate handle the you and Riley thing."

"Thanks, not sure she'll accept it."

Josh nodded as he leaned against the park fence catching his breath, if he hadn't seen them with his own two eyes he never would've believed it was possible that Lucas and Riley were each other's secret on again, off again dates. But with what he knew right now he was pretty damn sure, he was also damn sure more was going on besides being pen pals.

* * *

Riley couldn't believe it as she found herself soaking wet on the third of July as she left a meeting for The Minkus Family Foundation. The city had gone into a blackout minutes after the meeting ended, subways weren't running, everyone was in chaos and she had no way of getting back to her apartment, and even if she did make it that far out she was going to catch a cold.

Thank God she had a key to the boys' apartment as she climbed slowly up the fifteen flights of stairs. Curse them for living in such a large building, but thank them all for insisting she had a key.

The apartment was dark, and she realized the electric blinds were all closed and she had no way of manually opening them. Damn Farkle and his desire to black out the living room for movies and video games.

She checked Josh's room to see if Maya had anything hanging around she could wear until her own clothes dried, but nothing she could find would fit her. It was moments like this she hated having a best friend that was this much shorter than her. She sighed, Farkle was weird about his clothes, and she worried if Zay found out he might thought it meant something more.

She let herself into Lucas' room, pulling out a pair of his boxer briefs, and a t-shirt. She quickly changed before taking her wet clothes into the bathroom, hanging them in the shower, hoping they would dry off.

She wrapped her hair in a towel and started to rummage for something she could eat without needing electricity.

Thunder roared and lightning cracked just as the door opened, soggy steps and curses filled the air.

"Whose there?" Riley called out holding a can opener in her hand.

"It's Lucas, Riley is that you?" He'd dropped his bag and kicked the door shut.

She felt ridiculous, "Yeah, I got caught in the storm before the power went out; the trains are all out so I figured I would just hang here until the power was back on."

"I just didn't expect anyone." Lucas moved forward hitting his elbow on something, "fuck."

"I bet your soaked, go get changed, I'll hang your stuff up in the shower with mine." She encouraged.

Lucas sighed, "Why is it always so damn dark when we're together?"

Riley chuckled, "Fate must not want us to actually see each other yet."

"Riley, what are you even wearing if your clothes are in the shower?"

She blushed thankful he couldn't see her, "I might be wearing a pair of your boxer briefs and one of your t-shirts."

Lucas could only imagine it, "You're killing me here Princess."

"Go get out of those wet clothes." She teased as she felt his presence closer to her.

"Make me." He challenged as he felt her playfully shove him, he pulled her towards him. "Riley . . ."

She didn't say anything, her heart fluttered like a hundred butterflies releasing on the first day of spring. Her hands pulled on his wet shirt, her finger tips barely touching his hard abs as she pulled it up, "Don't want you catching a cold, right?"

"You would take care of me wouldn't you? Chicken soup and all that, you'd make sure I was warm, wouldn't you?"

"I would" Riley was so confused as she pulled his shirt off of him until she felt his lips crashing down on hers with a hunger that matched her own.

"You always taste so good." Lucas moved to her neck, pulling her up, wrapping her legs around him.

She moaned tilting her head back, lost in his touch, "Lucas wait."

"What's wrong?"

Her hand caressed his face as he held her, "We have to hang up your wet clothes or they'll never dry."

He rested his head against hers, "God I wish I could look in your eyes right now."

"You will, one day, I know you will." She breathed as he set her down, "But right now go hang your clothes up in the shower, I'm going to see if I can find anything that doesn't involve using electricity to cook."

"Picnic in the living room?"

"Sounds like a very nice plan Lucas." She smiled knowing he couldn't see it in the darkness of the living room.

She found a loaf of bread, canned Tuna and some mayo and started making some sandwiches and grabbed a bag of chips, before pulling out two soda's from the fridge before quickly closing it.

"Lucas?" She called out as she carried the food into the living room on a tray. His bedroom door opened and he came out.

"Sorry, took me a bit to find a pair of shorts in the dark, maybe I should've just stuck with boxer briefs."

Riley bit her lip at the imagery in her mind, "Are you trying to tease me?"

He sat on the floor near the coffee table, feeling Riley close to him, "Only if you're teasing me with your get up. Do you realize how sexy it sounds?"

"Oh come on, you're kidding me right Lucas?" She handed him a soda, "Have some food."

He smiled, wishing he could see her, besides just the slight form of her, "You honestly have no idea how sexy you are do you?"

Riley blushed thankful he couldn't see her, "I'm not, really. I'm a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl most days."

Lucas shook his head, taking a sip of his soda, "Riley Matthews, you are one of the sexiest women in New York City."

"Thank you for thinking so." Riley opened her own soda, feeling nervous, "This is like our first meal together, isn't it?"

"I think it is I mean we could have breakfast together sometime, but you always vanish from my bed before I wake up." He opened the bag of chips.

"I'm a busy gal, I have places to be, people to see, things to do." She felt him reach out to caress her face, "Lucas."

"What is this between us?"

"It's something, I don't know what it is, but it's something." She covered his hand with hers, if she could see him she'd be lost in his eyes but she couldn't. "What do you think this is?"

"I wish I knew how to describe this. We write each other these letters; they get longer and longer each time. I've told you stuff in them I've told almost no one else. Whenever you're near me I feel like this electric energy is flowing from you to me and it's addictive. Do you feel it?"

"I do, like right now it's pulsing between us, like it's just waiting for us to touch and spark."

"We're not just sex, are we?" Riley hoped to God he said no, because she didn't think of him as just a hook up.

"God no" Lucas breathed out thankful that the tone of her voice told him she thought this was more, just like he did. "Fate is placing us together when it can, I feel like labeling it is going to turn us to dust."

"When we should become diamonds instead" She felt her forehead rest against his, "We continue the way things are then, when fate gives us time together, we take it, fate is going to guide us."

"Fate, yes" Lucas was really starting to hate fate. "So, whose room were you going to sleep in tonight when you thought it would just be you here?"

"Probably Josh's, maybe yours, depends on how scary the storm got, how creepy this apartment turned out to be."

"You don't have to be scared as long as I'm here."

"And if I had been, that's why I would've been curled up in your bed. I always feel safe there."

"You should feel safe there, always, no matter what happens."

Riley pulled away just a little and leaned against the couch, "So why are you here this weekend, shouldn't you be in the Hamptons, isn't Farkle throwing his epic bash again for tomorrow?"

Lucas' mind flashed to the last Fourth of July for half a second, "I was planning on it, but something came up and I was staying in the city for it, but I don't think it'll happen. What about you, why aren't you up there?"

"Foundation meeting today, plans tomorrow, I was going to explore the city, hopefully with a friend, but Mother Nature has other plans."

"Mother Nature must want you here with me." The words fell from his mouth before he even realized it.

"I guess so." Riley reached out to touch him, realizing for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt, "Lucas, are you just wearing shorts?"

"The better for you to touch me" He felt her fingers slide down from his shoulder to his chest and abs.

Her breath caught as she felt the heat from his body, "Do you understand how hot this is?"

"Show me." Lucas kissed her, pulling her body close to his as his hands slid down to his pair of boxer briefs she wore.

Riley giggled, "I would rip your shirt off of you again, but you never put a new one on."

"I think that was my point." He pulled her to him, her legs straddling him as he held her on his lap, "I feel like I know you inside and out, mind and body, I can revisit your mind by reading your letters, but not your body."

"You crave this feeling right?" Riley felt his hands under the t-shirt, splaying on her back. "This never feels like enough, does it?"

"But it also feels like so much." He nibbled her earlobe, kissed her neck, "like a gift."

"That feels so good, it always feels so good." She purred before pulling away just enough to pull off the t-shirt.

His hands glided over her soft skin, leaving a white hot trail where he touched her.

"Take me to bed Lucas, please."

"Whatever you want Princess."

* * *

Farkle, Maya, Zay, Isadora, and Josh were all safely in the Minkus family beach house in the Hamptons, while New York City was stuck in a blackout they were watching it on the news, as it drizzled outside.

"Think Lucas is okay in the apartment alone?" Maya was at the kitchen counter shucking corn for dinner.

Farkle looked at her like she was crazy, "Okay, it might be a bit scary in their since the blinds are electric and probably closed so it's dark, but I think he's a big boy and can take care of himself."

"Why did he stay in town anyways?" Josh asked as he moved around the kitchen preparing a salad.

Zay was looking out at the rain coming down on the beach, "I think something about exploring the city when it's empty. I don't know something about seeing his girl."

"He's planning to see her?" Josh stopped, "What does anyone know about this girl?"

"What girl?" Isadora, Farkle's girlfriend since New Year's asked, "I know I'm new to the group, but I thought Lucas was single or was he dating your niece?"

"They're just pen pals and occasional bed buddies." Zay announced before looking to his friends, "At least that's what they say. Besides Riley is in love with some guy she only sees like once a year."

"We don't know that she's in love with him." Josh warned his friends, though he knew, he'd heard it in her voice in December; he saw it in the notes of her copy of _Paper Towns_ that was sitting on the desk in his room.

Maya rolled her eyes, "She's enamored with the idea of this guy if she's in love with anyone its Lucas."

Josh didn't realize he'd flung the salad too hard until Maya and Farkle looked at him covered in lettuce, tomatoes and carrots. "Sorry, why do you think she's in love with Lucas?"

Maya looked sheepish for a moment, "I might have snuck into his room a few weeks ago and read the most recent letters she left him, and I might have read the ones he's written her the last time I was in her room."

"Maya" Josh sighed, "I don't think Riley or Lucas are aware of what their feelings for each other are, or for their mystery people."

"Do you know something Josh?" Farkle stared at his older friend, he'd never been able to read him the way he could the girls or Zay, not even Lucas.

Josh worked to clean the salad he'd flung all over the kitchen up, "All I know is Riley believes that fate is guiding her love life. She thinks if fate wants her with Mr. Once A Year or whatever his name is it will happen that if something is between her and Lucas, it's going to happen, in the right time. But I think you're all projecting a relationship onto her and Lucas that doesn't exist."

"Josh is right, we've always done that." Farkle sighed as he turned to his girlfriend, "Want to check out the telescope set up before dinner?"

"That would be lovely." Isadora kissed his cheek before he took her hand leading her out of the room.

Zay looked at the couple he was left with, "It's never going to be me and Riley, is it?"

"Nope, move on Bro." Josh told him as he threw out the flung salad.

"If it was so easy to move on, don't you think I would've by now?"

"Nope" Maya looked to him, "You're waiting around for this once a year guy to break her heart, he might, or he might not get the chance, she might break his. But you and Riley are never, ever getting back together as Taylor Swift would say. So download tinder or whatever the hot dating app is and move on."

* * *

Riley had spent two days alone with Lucas the apartment had been dark the entire time thanks to the storm, lack of power, and the blinds that couldn't be opened manually. But now the rain had stopped, power was coming back on; the city was coming back to life.

Riley had been up for over an hour, she'd gotten dressed in her own clothes cleaned up what mess she could and was now sitting at the counter her pen in her hand.

 _Lucas,_

 _I've got to get home, my parents and brother are probably worried about me._

 _These last couple of days have been amazing. We'll have to try it with the lights on sometime._

 _Whatever this is between us, I want to hold on to for as long as possible. I don't want to let go, but I don't want to put unnecessary pressure on either of us._

 _Riley_

She pinned it to the corkboard and left the apartment, slowly going down the fifteen flights of steps, praying she could catch a cab outside.

Why was she so afraid of staying?

Lucas had known that as soon as the power came back on Riley would vanish with a note. He wished just for once he would wake up before her, if anything to make love to her with the sunrise and to keep her from running away.

He spent the day cleaning up the apartment, enjoying the sunshine now that the power was back on and he could open the blinds.

He fell asleep on the couch and he woke up when everyone came home. "How was your holiday Huckleberry?" Maya turned the TV on, leaving it on a Rom-Com.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Not _Serendipity_ again."

"It was dark, but Riley was here so I wasn't alone." He told her.

"You spent two days in the dark with my niece?" Josh stared at Lucas, knowing that if it came down to it, Lucas would kick his ass but Josh would put up a fight.

"We're friends we're pen pals, why do you guys always think something more is going on between us?" Lucas rose from the couch just as while on screen John Cusack got the book from his fiancée.

"Isn't that the best moment, he finally gets her number." Maya sighed, "This is Riley's favorite movie."

Josh and Lucas both looked at the TV, now Lucas knew where City Girl got the idea to write her number in the book, while Josh suddenly understood the importance of the paperback sitting in his room.

"I'm going to get some air; I've been trapped in here for a while." Lucas grabbed his keys and cell phone, "I'll see you guys later."

Josh nodded and took his and Maya's bags into his room. He picked up the book, opening it to the page Riley had written on.

City Girl and Cowboy, a heart around them, then her name and number, was it possible?

Josh wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this book, did he give it to Lucas and hope that this would end all the mystery between them, or did he give the book back to Riley and let her try to put it back out in the world for Lucas to find.

Josh put the book on his shelf, deciding that if they were really meant to be, a book wasn't going to put them together.

* * *

Riley sat on her bed, pouring over all the pictures she'd printed from her phone. She was had them in several categories, her and Maya, family, friends, her and Cowboy. She gathered all of the ones with him and put them in her night stand, and then gathered a pile of ones of Maya and Josh.

Maya crawled in through the bay window, "So how did the prints come out?"

"Wonderful, here's a bunch of you and Uncle Josh." Riley handed her the thick pile of pictures.

"Wow, how far back do these go?" Maya sifted through some of them.

"A few years, I'm just glad I had all of these backed up before my phone died." Riley put together a few more piles.

Maya tapped the photos against the palm of her hand, "So, any pictures of you and the mystery guy?"

"Maybe, but they're someplace private."

"Whoa, Riles, what kind of pictures are they?" Maya wiggled her eyebrows.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Mind out of the gutter, nothing like that. They're just private moments, I don't feel like sharing."

"Come on, I'm dying to know what he looks like."

"He looks like Chris Evans a bit, with green eyes, and strong arms." Riley sighed and then she stiffened as she thought of Lucas' arms around her.

Maya watched her friend, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Lucas?"

"What about him?"

Maya put the pictures down, "Come on, something had to have happened over the Fourth of July, the two of you alone in the apartment, in the dark, I know stuff happens between you, it has to. I saw that kiss on New Year's Eve."

Riley began to play with the hair tie around her wrist, moving it to her fingers and twisting it around, "I would be lying if I said I didn't think that Lucas and I have a connection, and it could maybe one day be something."

"But you've got Mr. Once-A-Year already, right?"

"Sort of" Riley sighed, "I have this connection to him that's amazing, from the moment we met."

"The moment you and Lucas met you two forgot that anyone else existed in the world." Maya reminded her, "Riles, how much longer are you going to live in a fantasy world for one night a year?"

"I don't know Maya; I wish I could tell you."

Maya shook her foot as a thought popped into her, "Ask him to the Gala, you need a date, you deserve to spend New Year's Eve with the guy of your dreams, right?"

"And if he has plans, what do I do then?"

"Ask Lucas, duh." Maya pulled out her phone, "If this guy is really worth it, he won't say no to you Riles."

"You know," Riley confessed as she stood up, "I've never actually seen Lucas' face. I met him last New Year's and we all had masks on, and every other time I've been with him, it's dark, too dark to see."

"Really, I've got a picture, tons actually."

"No" Riley was shaking, "I don't need to know what he looks like. I mean I saw him on New Year's, it's not a total mystery to me."

Maya watched Riley, noticing the weird dreamy expression that up until now had only been reserved for her Mystery Guy, "Come on, aren't you curious about what he looks like without a mask on?"

"Who cares what he looks like I know what he feels like." Riley confessed as her mind filled with the memory.

"You know what he feels like?" Maya watched Riley get lost in the memory, "Riles what happened?"

"We've kissed, not just on New Year's." Riley felt better, that was good, she could tell Maya that.

"So like when you're both in his bed, you make out, and when the two of you were alone during the blackout?"

Riley nodded, "I don't know how to describe these meetings I just know that whatever it was, is intense, but it is what it is."

"God, you're not going to pull the fate crap here are you? If you liked kissing him, go over to the apartment right now and go to his room. Sit on his bed and wait for him to come home if he's not there. You two would be perfect for each other."

"It was months ago Maya, I'm sure Lucas has moved on to another girl."

Maya sighed, why was Riley so damn insistent that Fate was going to guide her love life? "Yeah Lucas moved on, that's why he keeps every note you leave him in the top drawer of his dresser."

"He does?" Riley's breath hitched as her eyes moved towards her desk drawer where she kept every note he left her, "Wait are you snooping in his room."

Maya was too busy rolling her eyes to notice, "Yeah, I don't know, you two are both weird. Fine ignore the fact that there is a guy so close that you've actually touched him, kissed him, and focus on your mystery man."

"Both are mysteries." Riley's words were so soft Maya almost didn't hear her, "If Lucas and I are supposed to become a couple, it'll happen when we're wide awake and not drunk and not in the darkness of a blackout. As for Dallas I'm not ready to let go of hope that fate is going to let us move forward, I have real feelings for him Maya, and I believe he has real feelings for me."

"You've never used his name before" Maya watched Riley who blushed, "Make a date with him for sooner ask him to go to the New Year's gala you're putting on for the Minkus Family Foundation."

Riley was thankful that Maya didn't push her on the name, it was better than calling him Cowboy to Maya, and it sounded like a real name, "I don't know, maybe, I'll think about it."

"If you don't ask Dallas, ask Lucas." Maya went over to Riley's desk and pulled out the box of notes opening it, "You save his as well. You two sure do like to write to each other."

"I'll think about both" Riley sighed, "Wait, isn't Lucas going to the Gala already?"

"Doesn't mean he has a date."

* * *

Maya put the pictures down on Josh's desk when she returned from Riley's. She grabbed her stuff and went to take a shower before she had to go to an art show for class.

Josh came in, saw the pictures and started thumbing through them when he noticed that two were stuck together. He carefully pulled them apart, in his hand he saw a younger Riley and Lucas standing together, snow falling around them.

He studied the picture, forgetting all about the ones of him and Maya. He could tell it was late at night, they were in a park.

Lucas really was Riley's mystery guy, Riley was the on and off again girlfriend.

Ever since the morning he'd seen them outside of the Nighthawk diner, the way Lucas had spoken of the girl he'd been with Josh had suspected it was possible, why wouldn't Lucas just say he was with Riley otherwise?

He went to the bookshelf pulling out the copy of _Paper Towns_ and stuffing the picture inside. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with this information.

Did he think Riley and Lucas would make a good couple, of course he did. But was this the way for them to get together, he didn't know, maybe it really was in fates hands and not his.

* * *

"Maya, just the unofficial roommate I was looking for." Lucas had come from his room with a small jewelry box in his hands.

"Oh Ranger Rick, you shouldn't have."

"Maya, I need your opinion, would a care free, New York girl like this?" He opened the box to reveal a locket, oval shaped in sterling silver.

Maya took the box from him looking at it, "This is nice, simple, classic, who's the girl?"

"This girl, I've been seeing her off and on for a while." It was the only way he could think to describe City Girl to his friends.

"Oh" Maya closed the box, "You getting it engraved?"

"Yeah, I'm taking it down later to get done actually, what's wrong?"

"Did you and Riley kiss?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, New Year's Eve, then she vanished into the night."

"I mean the night you two shared a bed, or that time you two were here during the blackout."

"Oh, those times" Lucas looked to his friend, "We did kiss, yes."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know her Maya."

"You keep all of her notes." Maya pulled out her phone, pulling up a picture of Riley, "I mean look at her."

"Put the phone away Maya. I've got someone, it's really sweet, but if Riley and I were meant to be more than a random kiss on New Year's or a make out session here and there, fate would bring us together."

"That's kind of what Riley said, whatever girl ends up with you is really lucky." Maya sighed, "I just think you and Riley would be great together, you're both obsessed with fate and how it's only let you meet a couple of times. I keep telling her, just go and sit on your bed, wait for you, but she doesn't."

"You can't force fate Maya; it brings two people together at the right time, when it's ready for whatever reason. Like if I were to open this door right now and Riley was on the other end, that would be fate, but she won't be there." Lucas grabbed his jacket, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah of course" Maya watched him leave, thirty seconds later the door opened and Riley came in, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"What's wrong?"

"Lucas just left he said if fate wanted the two of you to be face to face you would be right outside the door when he opened it, thirty seconds before you came in, you must've just missed him in the hallway."

"See this is why we can't watch _Serendipity_ together." Riley smiled, "You get all upset at all the obstacles keeping them apart. Think about it he didn't get that book in his hands until he was supposed to, she didn't get that five in hers until she was supposed to. Even then they kept missing each other until they went to the rink. They kept crossing paths, just missing each other all the time."

"Doesn't that frustrate you?"

"Over who, Lucas or Dallas?"

"Either, both?"

"With Lucas I think it's gotten less ridiculous since we started writing notes to each other." She took an envelope out from her purse and pinned it to the corkboard near the kitchen counter.

"Those sure do keep getting longer." Maya remarked, "What about Dallas?"

"Sometimes I feel like he's so close, like I just missed him and to be honest, I probably did, or he's just about to miss me somewhere. Fate wants him and me to have whatever we have right now. Maybe fate is going to step in and finally let us move forward, or maybe fate is going to pull us apart once and for all. Maybe in a few years Dallas will be this guy I knew once, and I'll tell you all the details about it, but not yet."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Riley."

"If I do get hurt, then I'll grow and mature from the pain, that's what a broken heart does to you."

Maya nodded, "Oh hey, when you brought up that movie it reminded me of something."

"What?"

Maya didn't answer she just dashed off to Josh's room and came back with a book in her hands. "He's had this sitting in there for months. I know it's your favorite and you would want it back."

Riley held the copy of _Paper Towns_ in her hands, she thought it had gone off into the wild to make its way to Cowboy, instead it had been sitting in her Uncle's bedroom for months, "Thanks, I was looking for this" She lied as she stuffed it in her purse.


	5. Nineteen going on Twenty

_**Author Note: This is a total rollercoaster huh? Thank you for all the reviews, reblogs, tweets, everything you guys all rock and it really helps keep the chapters coming, especially since these are all so gosh darn long!**_

 **Oh, What a Night**

 _Nineteen going on Twenty_

Lucas was on the observation deck, a bouquet of roses in his hand, the locket wrapped in birthday paper in his messenger bag as he paced around waiting for City Girl.

He was almost knocked over when she rushed off the elevator, throwing her arms around him, kissing him deeply, slowly savoring the moment. She felt the electric pulses shot through her body from his. It scared her how Cowboy had the same effect on her as Lucas, shouldn't they be different?

He held her tightly, returning the kiss, lost in how perfect it felt to have her back in his arms as he breathed in her scent, flowery, fruity, he knew it from somewhere, but where?

"A year is too fucking long, even with our random encounter at the diner." Were the first words out of her mouth, "Hi."

"Hi." He pulled the flowers in front of her, "For you."

"Thank you, they're beautiful." She breathed in their scent, "I missed you."

"I missed you to." He held her close, afraid to let her go. "I'm house sitting a friend's apartment this weekend, I don't know what you have planned for tomorrow or Sunday, but if you want, we could just go hang out there. Watch some movies, order pizza, make love."

"Cowboy, that sounds like the best idea, let's go but first, selfie."

Lucas watched as she took out her phone, snapping a picture of the two of them before he leaned down to kiss her again, "How do we survive the whole year apart?"

"We always know that we'll see each other again." Riley slipped her phone into her pocket, "You will always come won't you?"

"Something would have to happen to keep me away from you City Girl every single date we set I will come to. The only thing keeping me away would be being in the hospital or death."

She threw her arms around him again, "Same, or the city in a total blackout like the Fourth of July."

"That was an awful few days, let's get out of the cold, I heard it's supposed to start snowing soon." He hated lying, he hated that he hadn't been with City Girl, but he'd loved his time with Riley.

Riley felt his arm slip around her waist as they moved towards the elevators she felt a comfort that she only found when with Cowboy.

* * *

They had been in his friend's apartment for hours; it was getting late when Riley looked out the window, "Wow, it's really coming down right now."

Lucas moved up behind her, his arms hugging her from behind, "Yeah it is, to think we could be crazy enough to be walking around in it."

"Very true, but I'm glad we have a warm place to be tonight, and I'm glad we're together." She felt his lips on the back of her neck and she hummed with pleasure, "Cowboy?"

"Yes?"

"We've watched movies, and we've ordered pizza, what was that other thing you had in mind?"

He smiled, "Love making?" He pulled her hair away from her neck, "Is that what you're thinking of?"

"Yeah, it is." She felt his fingers slip down the neckline of her top, his hands kneading her breasts as she felt her body lean into his as one of his hands moved further down, unbuttoning her jeans, pulling the zipper down, "This is a start."

"I'm glad you approve." His hand slipped into her panties, she quivered as his touch before he pulled away, long enough to spin her around and left her up, carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

Josh flew into the apartment, past Maya, Farkle and Zay who were in the living room watching _Christmas Vacation_ on TV. They all glanced at each other confused as he went straight to his room as if he'd forgotten an important piece of equipment for a gig.

Josh rubbed his forehead as he removed his gloves and started looking for that stupid book. He had to put an end to this, tonight.

Maya watched him from the doorway, "Hon, what's going on? Did you forget something?"

"Where is that copy of _Paper Towns_? I had it here on the desk." He started pulling out books from the shelf.

"I gave that back to Riley a few days ago, it's just been sitting there and you've read it already. I figured she was missing it."

"She was missing it, on purpose." Josh breathed in frustration as he sat on the bed, "So she has it back?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her the other day." Maya sat next to him, "She mentioned that movie _Serendipity_ and it reminded me that you had her book. What do you mean she was missing it on purpose?"

Josh looked to his girlfriend, God he was a lucky man that she put up with him, "I think she's tried to get rid of it so that her mystery guy finds it. I don't think they know each other's names or numbers, or how to contact each other."

"His name is Dallas she mentioned it the other day."

"Dallas, Cowboy…Dallas Cowboys." Josh got up and immediately went to Lucas' room, "Is he home?"

"No, he's house sitting or something, has a date this weekend to." Zay waved it off as he kept focus on the TV before calling out "Shitter's full!" and he and Farkle each drank.

"What Dallas teams does he like?"

"The Mavericks, we know cause we always put Riley in his Mavs shirt to piss her off when she's drunk and about to pass out." Farkle said before realizing what she said, "Sorry Josh."

Josh really didn't care if Riley got drunk, but he was thankful her friends took care of her. "Why did you have to give her that book back?"

"Why were you holding onto it?" Maya was confused, and she had a feeling Farkle and Zay were just as confused as well.

He sighed, "I don't know, I thought I had a plan, I thought fuck I don't know what I thought. Fate man, it's more powerful than you realize."

"Crap now he's starting to sound like Riley." Zay looked over at Josh, "Are you worried cause Riley is probably on a date right now with Mr. Once-A-Year?"

"Maybe" Josh didn't know how to explain any of this, and would they even believe him? No all his proof was gone, back in Riley's hands.

"You just need a good night's sleep you haven't had one in a while." Maya reached up to rub his shoulder, "tomorrow we'll call Riley and we'll take her to brunch at the Popover Pantry."

"We'll call Lucas to." Josh smiled at the idea, "Yeah, Riley will love that."

"So whatever this freak out was is over?" Zay looked over still not sure he understood what had gotten into his friend.

"Yeah, for now" That's how he would fix this, get them both to brunch, who could resist Popover Pantry?

* * *

Riley's ringtone was a lot louder than she expected when it woke her up the next morning. She looked at the caller id, "Peaches what do you want?"

" _Brunch for your birthday, it's stopped snowing, we're going to Popover Pantry."_

"I can't, I have plans."

" _With who, all of your friends are sitting with me right now, except for Lucas and Dallas."_

Riley sighed, "Just it's sweet of you to ask, I just can't."

It was then that Lucas' phone went off and he cursed.

" _Riley, are you not alone? You're so with a guy is it him, is it Dallas?"_

"What if it is?"

" _Put him on the phone, I want to talk to him."_

"No, I'll text you later." Riley hung up.

"Bro, I can't go to brunch, yes I'm sure Popover Pantry is great, but I'm with someone very important and I need to make the most of this time together." Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes mouthing _roommate_ , "Oh hey, no I can't go. I'm sorry that you're bestie cancelled, but I'm in the middle of something. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Brunch?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah" Riley put her phone back on the nightstand, "My best friend wanted to talk to you, she thinks I'm crazy for meeting you every year."

"The only crazy thing is how crazy I am for you." He looked to her, "I am crazy about you, I don't know how to describe it, but I think about you all year long, I wonder what you're doing, I wonder if you cut your hair, if you're falling in love with someone else."

Riley stared into his green eyes, "I don't think I could fall in love with someone else, not when I'm already in love with you."

Lucas smiled, "Thank God because I'm in love with you to."

Riley kissed him before they could say anything more, pulling his naked body closer to hers, enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Riley says she's busy, has plans. I guess she's still with Dallas." Maya sighed as she looked to Josh.

"Lucas is busy as well." He'd really thought this would work.

"We'll take Riley out later, why do you look so upset?"

Josh sighed, "I can't explain it."

"Oh, Josh," Maya got excited, "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"No" he was sure he wasn't, but wasn't he, "Maybe, I don't know. I'm washing my hands of this. I'm done, I'm out, they can figure this shit out themselves."

"So passionate," Maya wrapped her arms around him, "Very sexy."

"Maya," He started as she began kissing his neck, "Okay, I see good point."

She moved around to face him, "We have time before we have to leave."

"I like that idea." He kissed her, pulling her back on the bed with him.

* * *

Riley was dressed in her jeans and one of Lucas' blue V-neck t-shirts as they sat on the couch; it had started to snow again. Lucas had on a pair of sweats and another blue V-neck t-shirt she was wrapped in his arms, just enjoying the silence of being together.

"Oh I almost forgot.' Lucas kissed the top of her head before pushing himself off the couch and running to his messenger bag, "I got you something."

"Cowboy, you didn't have to do that." She watched him pull a small wrapped package out of the back.

"Hey, it's been how many years I wanted you to have something to hold onto while we're apart." He dropped the package into her hands.

Riley looked at it for a moment and then saw the card,

 _City Girl, so I'm always near your heart, Cowboy._

She couldn't help but notice something familiar about his handwriting, but at the moment she couldn't place it.

She ripped off the paper revealing the small jewelry box, slowly she opened the lid revealing the locket, "This is beautiful" She took out the oval locket, inspecting it, finding a tiny picture of the two of them on one side and a piece of a ticket to the basketball game where they met.

"Look at the inscription on the back." He told her, watching the emotions wash over her.

Riley turned it over.

 _City Girl,_

 _I hope to explore the city with you every 12-7_

 _Cowboy_

"I love it, and I love you."

"I love you to." He felt her lips on his as she threw her body at him causing them to fall back on the couch. "Let's put this on you so you don't lose it."

"Good idea." Riley pulled her hair up as he clasped the chain on, "How's it look?"

"Amazing."

"Oh I almost forgot, I've got something for you." Riley got up and went to her bag, pulling out the package.

Lucas looked at it, the purple paper filled with silver starbursts, "What is this?"

"Open it."

He ripped the paper off and found the picture from the night they met looking back at him in a wooden picture frame, "This is amazing."

"I printed out all my pictures when I got my new phone, and I thought it would be nice if you had a framed picture of us."

Lucas felt his heart swell, "This is amazing, that was the night we met, the night I realized I could survive in New York, that as long as a girl like you was here I could find the good in the city."

"That first night did that for you?" She could feel the tears brim her eyes.

"Don't cry City Girl, it's a good thing, without you without fate bringing us together that first time I would probably be lost. I don't know any other way to explain it." He looked into her eyes, the eyes he knew deep down he could get lost in for the rest of his life he just needed fate to give them the chance.

"I'm glad, because I think I would be lost without you, without us."

"I'm always here, in your heart, and you're always in mine."

* * *

"Do you have plans for New Year's Eve?" Riley finally asked him as they were cleaning up and preparing to leave the apartment and return to their real lives.

"Have you heard of the Rand Foundation or the Minkus Family Foundation?"

Riley smiled, "Yeah, I have, they're having a charity Gala that night."

"So you're going?"

She nodded, "I've interned at both you're going?"

"Yeah, I have friends that are involved." He watched her, "So you're going, and I'm going."

"Why don't we go together?" She smiled.

"Exactly, where should I meet you?"

"Topanga's, it's a bakery not far at all from campus, do you know it?"

"Know it I hung out there all the time in high school, still do sometimes."

"You did not I was there _all_ the time in high school." She smiled, "Seven-thirty, Topanga's?"

He nodded, "It's a date."

"It's only a few weeks away." Riley felt nervous, "New Year's Eve."

He kissed her, holding her close, wanting her to remember this, them, him. He could feel the energy between them, the way it charged the air, the way it intensified his sense. He wished he could just be locked away with her, somewhere just them, someplace where they could just exist as Cowboy and City Girl.

"I'll see you soon Cowboy."

"Yes, you will City Girl; by the way, you look great in my shirt."

"Thanks," She kissed him again before forcing herself to walk away, just a few weeks and they would see each other again.

* * *

Riley was finishing up her shift at the bakery when Maya came in. "Hey long time no see."

"I know, I think you were holed up all weekend with some guy." Maya came back behind the counter putting on her apron, "So is he coming to New Year's Eve?"

"He is." Riley removed her apron revealing the locket to Maya for the first time.

"Whoa, did he give this to you?" She looked at it, the shape, the size, similar to what Lucas had gotten his lady friend.

Riley nodded, "Yeah he did."

"What's inside?"

"A picture of the two of us, and a piece of a memento from the night we met." Riley blushed, "I gotta go, I've got a meeting about the Gala, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing peaches." Maya grabbed a bucket to go bust some tables as Lucas came in, "Unbelievable!"

He smirked, "Riley just leave?"

"Yes, she just finished her shift." She shook her head, "I don't get why this still happens."

"Fate, I'm only allowed to see Riley when I can't see her, like during a blackout."

Maya rolled her eyes as curiosity came over her, "Did you ever give that girl that locket?"

"Yeah I did, she loves it." Lucas looked around, "She actually gave me a framed picture of the two of us from the night we met."

"Oh really?" Maya knew exactly what she would be looking for the next time she snooped in his room.

"Yeah, Hey could I get a caramel coffee to-go? I have a study session to go to."

"Of course, coming right up." Maya started to prepare his coffee, "Hey Lucas, what did you put in the locket?"

"A picture of me and her, why?"

"Just curious." Maya, "3.98"

Lucas handed his card over, "I'll see you at home later."

Maya returned the card and handed him his coffee, "But of course."

* * *

Josh rubbed his hands together as he waited for Riley a few blocks from the Bakery. He needed her opinion and he wasn't sure he could hold off on this any longer.

"Okay Uncle Josh, what's going on?" Riley pulled her hair into a quick bun, "I had to tell Maya I had a foundation meeting about the Gala to get her to cover for me."

"I need your help." He looked at his niece, "I've narrowed it down to three rings, but I need help."

"For real?" Riley gasped covering her mouth with her hand before hugging her Uncle, "Oh my God, finally!"

Josh laughed as he hugged her back, "I think we're ready for this step, I mean we won't rush into the wedding, but you know."

Riley pulled back, "Yay! I am so excited, let's go I want to see what these options are."

"Okay, it's this way. They're at the antique shop down the street."

"Oh, I like that, Maya will like that." Riley adjusted her bag as they walked down the street.

Josh wasn't sure if he should mention it, if he should bring it up or not, "How was your date this year?"

Riley smiled, "You've been dying to know haven't you?"

"Maybe, curious, worried about you."

"It was good Uncle Josh he's going to be my date to the Gala."

"That's great, wonderful." Josh bit the inside of his cheek he could only imagine how this was going to play out.

Riley nodded as they got to the shop, "I think fate has finally found us where it wants us."

Josh couldn't say anything, if he did he knew he might throw off whatever crazy balance his niece believed she had, at least he couldn't say anything until they picked a ring.

Riley stood back as Josh greeted the clerk it was obvious Josh had been in several times agonizing over the decision.

"Okay Riles, which one of these is the ring that should live on Maya's finger for the rest of her life?" Josh watched as Riley studied each one carefully, holding them each up to the light, studying the stones, one had a diamond, another had a sapphire, and one held a ruby.

Riley closed her eyes, trying to picture the moment that Maya would shove her hand in her face to show off the ring, "The ruby. It's bold, fiery, and passionate, like you and Maya."

The clerk smiled, "Should I get that rung up for you Mr. Matthews?"

"Yes please, thank you." Josh looked to Riley, "I was leaning towards that one."

"Well, when are you going to propose, Christmas?"

"Nope, I have a plan and you young lady will just have to wait to find out." Josh signed the bill and put the box in his pocket, "So, I kind of thought you and Lucas would spend New Year's Eve together, you did last year."

Riley sighed, she'd been trying to ignore her thoughts of Lucas lately, but they crept in, they had when she was with Cowboy, "I've got my guy."

"But you're still drawn to Lucas aren't you?"

"He's a pen pal Josh, we write letters."

"Long letters Riles, very long letters. The two of you might as well give each other notebooks to fill out." He opened to the door for her.

Riley felt the cold December air on her face, "And he lets me crash in his bed if I drink too much. That's it Josh, that's all it is."

"I don't want you to get hurt Riley."

"I'm not getting hurt Josh, I've been patient with fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, and I think on New Year's Eve it's finally going to work out."

Josh stopped his niece, "Riley, I hope it does, I really hope for your sake that it does."

"Thanks Uncle Josh." She kissed his cheek, "I gotta go I have to study for some finals."

* * *

"You guys, please just let me laydown somewhere." Riley held her hand over her eyes as Farkle and Zay led her into the apartment, "Why is it so bright?"

Farkle and Zay at looked at each other concerned, "Riley it's dark in here."

"I need to lay down in the darkest room."

The boys looked to each other and nodded, "Lucas' room."

"Fine, just helped me" She hissed at them, her head pounding her eyes hurting, her whole body tense.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?" Zay pushed Lucas' door open and helped Farkle guide her in.

Riley breathed as she lay down on the bed, "I just need to lay here for a little bit." She put her hand on her forehead, "would one of you just go get me a cold washcloth please?"

"Yeah, I'll grab you one." Zay dashed out to the bathroom.

"I'm going to text Lucas tell him you're in here. Is there anything I can get you?"

Riley sighed, "No, I've got everything I just need to let this run its course."

Zay returned with a washcloth, "Here you go Sugar, just let us know if we can get you anything."

"Thanks guys, just give me a few hours it should pass." She tried to reassure them, they'd never been with her when a migraine hit her before, and this was a bad one as she lay on Lucas' bed in the dark, trying to relax through the pain and nausea coursing through her body.

* * *

Lucas was on his way home when the text came in from Farkle. He thought for a moment about her letters, she'd mentioned getting migraines occasionally, this one sounded particularly uncomfortable. He went into the bodega picked up a bottle of ginger ale from the back cooler and a few other items before checking out.

When he got back to the apartment Farkle was in the living room, "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, is she okay?" Lucas went into the kitchen getting an acrylic tumbler down, filling it with ice before pouring in some ginger ale.

"She just said to give her a few hours." Farkle shrugged, "I've never seen her like this. I know she gets them once in a while, but I've never seen it hit like today."

Lucas nodded, "I'll go check on her, see if she needs anything."

Farkle didn't say anything, he just watched as Lucas went into his bedroom.

Lucas shut the door with one hand and slowly moved towards the bed, his room was dark he could barely see where he was going. He crouched down at the side of the bed, "Riley, its Lucas." He whispered, "I brought you some ice cold ginger ale that usually helps my Mom when she has a migraine."

Riley sat up, holding the washcloth over her eyes, "Thank you Lucas, that's really sweet of you."

"Anytime" He put the cup on the nightstand, taking her hand in his, "Where's the pain"

Riley didn't speak; she just motioned toward the front of her head and also her neck.

Lucas had seen enough as his eyes adjusted to the dark, "Give the washcloth a break and lay down on your stomach, let me try something, see if that helps, okay?"

Riley nodded as she set the washcloth down before lying on her stomach.

Lucas rubbed his hands together for a minute warming them before he began to massage the back of her neck and her shoulders. He could feel the tension and could only imagine how much pain she was in at the moment. But he could also feel the muscles relaxing at his touch after a few minutes, "Riley, does that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." She sighed.

"I could keep going, if it's really helping, but um, I would have to do your whole back."

"Are you trying to seduce me out of this migraine Friar?"

Lucas smiled, "If I thought that would work I would be a fool not to try it, but no, trust me I know what I'm doing."

Riley did feel a bit better already after the massage he'd given her a neck, it was worth a try.

"Okay, just this goes on the list of things we never tell Uncle Josh."

"Deal" He stood back as she pulled off her t-shirt and undid the chain for her locket, setting it down on the nightstand. "If you get uncomfortable with anything, tell me and I'll stop."

"Deal" She sighed when she felt his hands on her back, she bit her lower lip feeling her body relieved of some of the pressure and pain she was feeling. It might not have made the pain in her head go away, but it was helping with the rest of the pain vibrating in her body as his hands moved over her back, even when he undid her bra just to get a smoother glide.

After about ten minutes he stopped, but kept a hand running over her back softly, "Any better?"

"A lot better, thank you."

"I'll let you sleep."

"Stay."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Lucas lay down on the other side of the bed; here they were again in the dark. Part of him hoped he'd get to see her, and another part of him hoped to keep the mystery alive.

After a long silence where his hand had been running up and down her back she spoke, "Lucas, Maya says you have a girlfriend, what's she like?"

"Oh well Maya has a big mouth." He sighed, "She's not _really_ my girlfriend. I care about her, but the timing isn't right. We only get to see each other once in a great while. She's great though, she's passionate about the things she loves she's a wonderful friend, friendly, kind if I hadn't met her I don't know if I would've survived in New York at first."

"So you love her?"

"I do, it would be hard not to." He sighed, "What about this boyfriend of yours, tell me about him."

"We should really sew Maya's mouth shut, shouldn't we?" She took a moment, "He's not technically my boyfriend, we just kind of hang out around the city every so often. He's really sweet, smart, he's from Texas actually like you um he has this slightly sassy side that I just find adorable."

"Do you love him?"

"I do, I think I fell for him the moment we met."

"If you feel that way why aren't you officially with him?"

"Fate, destiny, serendipity" Riley laughed lightly, "sort of why you and I have never seen each other, how we always find each other in the darkness of your room, or when wearing a mask. Same reason we never run into each other."

"Fate can be a bitch."

"Wow Friar, don't piss her off."

Lucas let his fingers tangle in Riley's hair, "Don't you ever just want to take control, to say fate can only keep us apart for so long before you have to do something about it?"

Riley sighed feeling his fingertips massaging her scalp, "Lucas"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

Even though they'd just been talking about loving other people he kissed her, softly, trying to control the hunger he was feeling for her, the hunger he always felt whenever he thought about the mysterious Riley Matthews. He'd tried to ignore it, bury it inside of him, channel it into his feelings and desires for City Girl, but he couldn't deny it any longer. A part of Lucas Friar was in love with Riley, a woman he didn't know what she looked like, a woman who always snuck out of his bed.

Riley was lost in the kiss, her brain no longer fuzzy with the pain as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her body against his. She felt guilty, how could she have asked Lucas to kiss her right after telling him she loved another man. Another man whose name she didn't even know, a man if she was lucky would show up for her on New Year's Eve, or if fate was mad at her she might never see again.

Lucas was here, touching her, making her feel better, writing her letters that bared his soul that always brightened her day. Fate put her here for a reason she had to grab the brass ring.

"Riley?" He broke the kiss, his hands holding her face, his fingers in her hair.

"Yes"

"Do you feel okay?"

She kissed his neck, "I feel much better."

"Good, good" He felt her lips on his again, pulling him to sit up, closing whatever space existed between them, "Riley . . ."

"It's destiny Lucas, you, me, here, now, take a hold of it embrace it."

How did she do this, how could she convince him of this with just her words and touch? Lucas realized that if he ever got to see the way she looked at him when saying something he would be complete putty in her hands—though he already was as he felt her unbuttoning his shirt. He felt her lips move from his down his neck and chest.

Lucas was lost in Riley's touch, his heart was in trouble; his heart was tearing in two.

Riley wished she could explain why whenever she and Lucas found themselves in the dark he was easy to talk to, easy to kiss, even easier to touch and ask for his touch in return. She was realizing now that Lucas had a key to her soul that no one else had…not even Cowboy. What was fate trying to tell her?

* * *

She was gone when Lucas woke up.

She was always gone.

If he wasn't naked right now he would be sure that last night had been a dream.

On her pillow he saw a piece of paper, her bubbly script greeting his eyes.

 _Lucas,_

 _Thank you; I don't know what this is between us. Is it something? Part of me is desperate to be able to look in your eyes, to see your soul. "The eyes are the windows of the soul…If someone was to look into your eyes, what would you want them to see?" What would you want me to see Lucas? I'm not sure what I would want you to see other than me, and right now with our letters and our meetings in the darkness of your room I think you do see me, you see me in a way I think only one other man has, ever could. That terrifies me, and it excites me, I want to hold onto that for as long as possible. I know we have other people, but we also have each other._

 _Riley_

Manic Pixie Dream Girl, that's what Riley Matthews was turning out to be for him, and it made him fall for her even more. What the hell was wrong with him? He had two weeks until New Year's Eve when he could see City Girl again, but he'd spent a good chunk of the evening and early morning making love to another woman.

That quote, of all the quotes in the world, she picked one from his favorite book.

He got dressed quickly, remade the bed, he heard something fall off the nightstand, but when he looked he didn't see anything missing. He pulled out his pad of paper, his hands shaking as he picked up the pen.

 _Riley,_

 _I have no idea what this is between us, I think it is something. It's real and tangible, but a mysterious dream all at the same time. Of all the quotes in the world, you picked not only one of my favorites, but one from my favorite book as a kid._

 _I want you to see comfort, caring, love, passion, the possibility of the future. You drive me crazy in a way I've never imagined was possible, for years I thought you didn't exist you were just a long joke everyone was making, but then that New Year's Eve we met and everything changed. You are more real to me than anyone else has ever been._

 _My bed is your bed, anytime you need it, you have a safe place to sleep if you're drunk, have a migraine need an escape, if you just want me to hold you. I'll leave the Mavs shirt out for you._

 _Lucas_

He didn't stop to re-read the letter, he folded it carefully placing it in an envelope and writing her name on it before he went out to the kitchen and pinned it to the bulletin board.

Josh came in just then, "Another letter to Riley, what's going on with you and my niece?"

Lucas felt guilty lying to Josh, his best friend, "We're um, just friends. I let her crash in my bed since she had a migraine last night."

Josh put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Hurt my niece and I hurt you got it Cowboy."

Lucas thought it was odd for Josh to call him Cowboy but didn't say anything, "I understand, I really do, doesn't she have a boyfriend shouldn't you be giving him this lecture."

"Don't get me started on that, it's not a boyfriend, it's some guy she goes out with once a year." Josh rolled his eyes, was Lucas really not picking up on what he was trying to tell him? "You're coming out tonight with us right? I'm DJ-ing at this hot club downtown, everyone will be there."

"I have to work, otherwise I would be down."

"I'll put you on the list anyways, just in case you change your mind."

"Okay, great, I should get ready for class."

Josh watched Lucas go back to his room he looked at the board again, tempted to find out what was in the letter left for Riley, but he saw the envelope was sealed. Whatever either of them was up to he just hoped that neither of them got hurt.

* * *

"Not drinking tonight Riley?" Maya found that surprising, she usually had at least one when they were at Josh's shows.

Riley shook her head, "Not after the migraine I had last night."

Maya smiled, "I uh heard Lucas let you sleep that off in your room, tell me about it?"

Riley tried to look away feeling herself blush at the thought of Lucas, the way he'd massaged her body, the way he'd kissed her, held her, made love to her slowly, the way he'd moaned her name. "Nothing to tell."

"Riley, ring power."

"You can't call ring power on this." Riley defended, but she knew Maya wasn't going to let this go. She looked around, "You can't tell anyone, this includes Josh, and you can't even tease Lucas about this."

Maya's eyes were wide, "You kissed him again, didn't you?"

"I think I might be in love with two men."

That wasn't what Maya expected to hear, "What, who?"

"Dallas and Lucas" Riley sighed, "I need a drink."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need one as well." Maya led her to the bar, "Two redheaded sluts please."

After they got their drinks they saluted each other and down the shots before Maya looked to her friend, "You think you're in love with the guy you only see once a year, and Lucas who I'm betting you've never actually seen, but you've slept in the same bed as him, kissed him, oh my God Riley, did you and Lucas have sex?"

Riley looked towards the bar, "Two more redheaded sluts please."

"Riley, have you had sex with Dallas?"

She just nodded as she tossed her cash down on the bar and picked up her second shot.

Maya mirrored her, trying to process what she was finding out, "I don't know if it's possible to be in love with two people."

"What if it is?"

"You have to pick eventually, can you really go the rest of your life pining for a man 354 days a year, only to get one day with him, or do you want to go right now to Lucas' room and wait for him and explore whatever it is that you have with him?"

"I don't know." Riley looked around, listening to the remix that Josh was playing at the moment, "I have no idea what I want. We don't all fall in love with a guy who we meet when we're seven. You fell for Uncle Josh the minute you met him at my birthday party. I fall for a guy I see once a year, or a guy I never see but write amazing letters to."

"He left you one this morning, after you left."

"He did?"

Maya noted the way Riley smiled, giddy, nervous, like that note could hold the key to her world. "Yeah, what do you two even write to each other?"

"Nothing, everything" She sighed as she looked over to her Uncle watching them "It's a shame that Dallas and Lucas aren't the same man."

"Riley, I'm your best friend, and I say this with love." She put her hands on her friend's shoulders, looking into those confused brown eyes, "Look in your heart, tell me which man you think about before you fall asleep."

"Both, that's the problem Maya. It's not clear to me yet. Dallas will be at the Gala, if by midnight I find Lucas on my mind I'll call it the end of the rodeo and I will go back to your apartment and wait for Lucas, pray he doesn't bring his date home. And if he does, then I'll know neither was meant to be."

"This isn't a romantic comedy!" Maya yelled louder than she'd meant to.

"I know, this is my life, and this is how I'm going to live it. You either accept it, or you don't." Riley shrugged as she moved away from her friend, getting lost in the crowd as she made her way towards the door, her body crashing right into his, "Cowboy."

He smiled, pulling her close, kissing her, "City Girl."

"Get me out of here, please."

"Yeah, of course" He led her back out of the club, onto the street, "Is everything okay?"

"I just had to get away from my friends, they're trying to tell me I should give up on this, us." She found herself lost in his green eyes, "But you're here, right now."

He almost fell over when she threw her arms around him, he breathed in the scent of Jasmine and licorice, "God I missed you."

"It's been like a week." She smiled up to him.

"I almost miss you."

"Kiss me."

His stomach dropped when her command hit his ears, it sounded so much like Riley only the night before. It took only half a second for the thought to vanish as he got lost in her brown eyes, kissing her.

Zay had followed Riley out when he saw her run off from Maya, but this was the last thing he expected to see. Of all the men in New York for Riley to be kissing it had to be _him_. He'd tried to let her go, to stop having the feelings he had, and he really thought he had, until now as the jealousy bubbled to the surface.

He went back in the club, got a new drink and tried to get rid of the image of Riley kissing Lucas out of his mind.

* * *

They had been walking around for several hours. Riley's mind had been racing but she knew fate had to have brought him to her tonight for a reason, "So, what brought you to the club tonight?"

"My friend got me on the list." Lucas told her as they got closer to his building, "What about you?"

"Uncle got me in he's kind of becoming a big thing in the club scene." Riley shrugged, "Thank you for being here tonight."

"What happened?"

Riley sighed as she looked up at the building fate had led her here as well, "My best friend was telling me to give up on you, on fate. She wants to set me up with her roommate she's been trying to set me up with him for years."

He smoothed her hair, "Fate is getting us closer honey, New Year's Eve, you and me, midnight, the start of a new year we'll be together."

"How do you do that?" She smiled as she studied his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Say the right thing that just calms me down."

Lucas shrugged, "I have no idea, but I'm glad I can."

Riley kissed him, slowly, feeling his arms wrap around her protectively before pulling away, "Cowboy?"

"Yeah City Girl?"

"I'll see you soon I need to go my friends will be looking for me."

"Yeah, of course, I should get home." He caressed her cheek for a moment. "New Year's."

"New Year's."

* * *

Riley used her key and let herself into the apartment, she went to check the time on her phone and saw twenty missed calls from Maya. She sighed as she called her to leave a voicemail, "I'm fine, I just needed to get out and think. I saw him, Dallas, I'll see you in a couple of days I have to work on that paper for my Poli-Sci class, I'll be hiding out in the library, bye."

She plucked the letter from the board and read it immediately, for a few minutes she hadn't been confused. Then again if she hadn't been confused, why was she in this apartment picking up this letter right now? It could've waited, couldn't it?

She read the letter a second time, biting her lip as she looked towards his bedroom door. No, she had to avoid him until after New Year's once she had her next date with Cowboy she wouldn't be confused again. She had to detox from Lucas, from her mysterious pen pal.


	6. New Year's Eve

**Author Note: You guys are so awesome, I love you all.**

 **Oh, What A Night**

 _New Year's Eve_

Seven-thirty had come and gone, it was almost eight. He would be here; she'd seen him just two damn weeks ago. He was going to show up, wasn't he?

Her phone rang and Riley pulled it from her black clutch, "Hi Farkle, I'm going to be there soon, he didn't show up, and I can't wait anymore."

" _You can always hang out with me at midnight."_

"Won't Isadora be jealous?" Riley hailed a cab, thankful when it stopped and she gave the address.

"She was unable to attend." Farkle sighed, "She broke up with me."

"Oh Farkle, I'm sorry, what was her reason?"

"Something about not being ready for the depth of our relationship like I was." He sighed, "You know I never usually have a date for these things anyways so you can dance with me and at midnight I'm sure Zay will kiss you if you want."

"Ha ha, I'm sure he would." Riley twisted part of her skirt between her fingers, "Is still Lucas coming?"

"He should be on his way, but I think he's bringing his mystery date." Farkle looked around the Gala, "Maya and Josh are here."

"I'll see you in like five minutes." Riley hung up, looking out the window as the car drove through the traffic as best as it could before hitting gridlock a block away from the event. "This is fine, thank you." She paid the driver, getting out; dodging her way through the other stopped cars and dashing down towards the hotel.

She stood outside for a moment, the brisk air of December engulfing her. It was okay, she could survive tonight it was better this way.

Their rodeo was over.

She started up the stairs and saw Farkle waiting for her. Immediately her arms were around him and his around hers.

"You'll be fine Riley, just make it to midnight, a whole new year awaits you."

"You're the best Farkle," She sighed, trying not to cry, she would save it for later, "I knew this would happen eventually, I guess the rodeo is over now."

"Hey, this is for the best. You deserve a guy who's around more than one day a year, maybe two." He reminded her as he guided her into the hotel.

"You're not going to suggest I get Zay a shot are you?"

"No, you would never work. I tell him that all the time." Farkle took her coat and handed it off at the coat check, "You helped plan this Gala Riley, enjoy it. Have fun, maybe meet someone new, don't let some guy you went out with what four times get you down like this."

"You're right, I shouldn't." She took a deep breath, "Shit."

"I already told Maya, she feels bad, Josh is pissed and wants to track this guy down." Farkle guided her into the ballroom.

She covered her mouth with her hand, it looked even better than she'd dreamed when she'd been putting it all together with several other board members, "Tell me your parents approve."

"We love it Riley, you did an amazing job. We hope you'll be able to keep putting together the social events for the foundation." Jennifer Minkus gave her son's best friend a hug, "This is your calling, you might not know it, but it is."

"Thank you Mrs. Minkus" She still wondered why her father called her Monster, she seemed perfectly sweet to Riley, always had.

"We really hope you'll continue with the foundation Riley."

"I plan to stay as long as you'll have me." She looked to Farkle, "Come on, dance with me."

"Finally" Farkle waved goodbye to his parents as they went out to the dance floor, "So, I um, I have to ask just because I'm curious."

Riley cringed, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask, "Go on."

"What do you and Lucas write to each other in those letters? It's more than thanks for letting me sleep in your bed and wear your shirt. So are these deep meaningful musings, darkest confessions, love letters?" He watched her eyes and had the answer but waited for her vocal response.

"It's just how we communicate," Riley looked around to make sure Maya and Josh weren't too close, "It's always dark in his room and I don't even know what he looks like. We've talked a little bit when we've been together, but you know drunk, migraine, blackout. The letters are how I've gotten to know him this last year or so. I mean until I met him last year I thought it was a very elaborate practical joke going."

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"I don't know, maybe" Riley smiled, she knew it was more than a crush but she couldn't think of Lucas like that right now, not after the heartbreak from Cowboy, "Is that the worst thing in the world?"

"No it's wonderful, I mean you don't do things the expected way you never have, that's part of what makes you Riley." He looked around, "Personally, I've been thinking you and Lucas would be a good match for a while, I know Maya thinks it."

"Slow down, I just got dumped by," She looked around, "Farkle, I need you to keep a secret. Like a major secret, you can't tell Zay, or Maya and especially not Josh like at all."

"I promise" He twirled her around and then back to him.

She giggled as she crashed against Farkle, "I don't actually know his real name, it's not Dallas like I told Maya."

"I figured."

"You did?"

"Riley, I mean I didn't know you didn't know his name, but you'll have to explain that to me. But I knew you weren't being that honest with us about it. I know you had your reasons, and I'm not going to be the one to push you for that. Maya will, when she eventually finds out when _you_ eventually tell her."

"So, I met him and he was new in town, just moved here from Texas, and he's our age, and I don't know what came over me, but I was like I'll show you some of the city tonight. We left the Garden and I took him to the hideaway since it's nearby, and we left when I saw Josh and Maya come in."

Farkle nodded, "So this started when they were sneaking around."

"Yeah it was. Then he and I just walked around, we went to diner, split a BLT and then curfew." Riley smiled at the memory, "I tried to write down my number for him but it blew away like in that movie, so instead we didn't exchange names, we just agreed that a year from that day we would meet up for a date, and we did."

"And you still didn't exchange names because why jinx what was working, right?"

"Yeah, and then the Fourth of July bash, he was there, I saw him on the beach and we got hot and heavy down in the sand."

"Riley Matthews are you serious?"

"Not all the way, not then."

Farkle nodded, trying to remember who was at the party, all his friends of course, and hundreds of other people, "So go on."

"Well then we meet up again for our yearly date and that's when we went all the way."

"Are you happy with your decision to sleep with this guy?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I don't regret it at all."

"Good, because if you did I would find a way to track down this mystery guy and ruin his life." He smiled as they continued dancing, "So what about this most recent year."

"The weekend together this year, he was housesitting, and we spent the weekend together, while it blizzard outside." She smiled at the memory, "And I saw him a week later right after Maya and I got into an argument, I was leaving Josh's show and there he was, destiny, we walked around, agreed we'd see each other tonight."

Farkle listened something about what Riley was telling him nagged at him, he wasn't sure what, "So if you didn't know his name, and he didn't know yours, what did you call him?"

"Cowboy and he called me City Girl" Riley shrugged, "It sounds silly when I say it out loud."

"Hey Riley, could we get you for some pictures with the other ladies on the committee?" One of the photographers tapped her on the shoulder.

"Of course, excuse me Farkle."

He nodded, watching her leave, he still couldn't think of what it was she'd said that just struck him as weird, but it was something.

"Hey how's she doing?" Josh came up, putting his hand on Farkle's shoulder, simmering with anger, ready to kill Lucas the moment he saw him. How dare he stand up Riley, unless he stood her up to be with her? Oh God he couldn't even process this anymore.

"I think she's holding it together for now." He looked around, "Where the hell is Zay."

A moment later he felt another hand slap him on the back, "Sorry guys, had to take Lucas to the hospital this morning, and then when we got back tonight I still had to get ready."

"Lucas is in the hospital?" Josh felt some of his anger subside. "What the hell happened?"

"He's home now." Zay waved it off, "It's actually hilarious, well Lucas might not laugh about it but man if you guys had seen it."

"What happened Zay?" Maya questioned not sure she was in the mood for his dramatics.

"What's going on, Zay where's Lucas?" Riley rejoined the group.

Zay ignored her question, "So this morning Lucas and I decided to go play some hoops since we haven't gone in a while, and so we're leaving the building. And guess whose outside? Mrs. Welsh and her three little dogs, and you know those dogs adore Lucas and Mrs. Welsh can't control them cause she's old. All of a sudden the leashes had slipped from her hand, the dogs are wrapped around Lucas, jumping, licking, barking Lucas tries to turn around, trying to get free and he falls, hurts his knee."

"Is he okay?" Farkle wondered.

"Yeah, mild knee sprain, nothing major, he just has to stay off of it for a few days. He insisted I leave him alone, he said go find a magical pixie, I think the pain meds got to him." Zay shrugged, "So Riley, where's your date?"

Their friends groaned, as she gave Zay a small smile, "He didn't show up, but I have Farkle so it's all good."

"Oh, so Mr. Once-A-Year really only is once night a year, right, you don't see him other times?" Zay's eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman he'd once loved, a woman he was sure was the one, how had he been so wrong?

Riley sighed, "I've run into him a couple of times, but I never know when, or where. Not that it matters anymore, fate has told me what it needed to tell me. The rodeo is over."

"Okay, new topic!" Josh clapped his hands together "Maya, should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Riley had a feeling that she already knew.

"So," Maya held her left hand out, "You are going to have to start calling me Aunt Maya."

"It's perfect" Riley grabbed her hand to look at the ring actually on her friends finger.

Maya smiled, "Thank you for helping him pick it out."

"You're welcome."

"Congratulations guys, this is wonderful news." Zay gave Maya a hug before shaking Josh's hand.

"So Riley, my future niece, I have a very important question, will you be my maid of honor."

"Yes, of course! You would have to have a good reason for it not to be me." Riley hugged her best friend. "So have you decided on when you're getting married?"

Maya and Josh looked to each other and smiled, "We're thinking that maybe, next New Year's Eve." Her Uncle explained.

"Oh really so like a year from tonight, you think you can get a venue for a New Year's Eve wedding?" Riley shook her head.

"Well" Maya put her arm around Riley, "We were hoping that you could help us, you are the best event planner that we know, and we would be lost without your help, and you have contacts."

"We'll meet in a few days to start planning, figure out your budget guys, otherwise you'll be dreaming far bigger than you'll be able to afford." She warned them, "I've got to go get ready for some boring board stuff, but I'll see you guys just before the midnight countdown, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be around." Farkle watched her leave before looking to his friends, "What do you guys know about Lucas' girlfriend?"

"He got her a locket for her birthday a few weeks ago." Maya shrugged.

"I know he's seeing someone, he might be seeing two people." Zay's jealous tone set off an alarm in Josh.

"Zay, come with me, I think they have some great creampuffs over here." Josh led his younger friend away, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Lucas and Riley kissing a few weeks ago, the night we all went to your show, the night she argued with Maya." Zay confessed, "Of all the girls in New York and he has to be playing Riley."

"I don't think he's playing her," Josh knew he couldn't tell Zay, he was the last person he could tell, "I think they're confused, and in a complicated situation and Zay you need to stay the fuck out of it."

"I don't want Riley hurt." Zay reminded Josh.

"Neither do I, and she might be hurt right now, but she won't be for much longer. Just stay out of it, let go of this jealousy man, it's been how many damn years?"

"I was over it, at least I thought I was until I saw them kissing."

"Let them figure this out, if we try to control it, try to get involved in any way it's going to be what hurts Riley."

Zay studied Josh for a moment, "You've known about them for a while, haven't you?"

"I saw them together, last spring. I think they're in a very complicated situation and they and only they can get out of it." Josh sighed as he looked around the ballroom, "it was almost figured out tonight, damn Mrs. Welsh and her dogs."

Farkle was watching Josh and Zay, the intensity of the conversation across the room as Josh was loading a small plate up with far more cream puffs then it could hold. "You think she'll be okay, she's a romantic, and I think her heart needed to break, but she'll be okay right? Maybe find something right in front of her."

"You or Zay" Maya raised her eyebrow, "You always said you loved Riley and Me, well I'm taken."

"You two are like my sisters." Farkle pushed her out of his face, "She and Zay would never work."

"I think all of us agree on that, except Zay."

"I think he's coming around, I think if her date had shown up then he wouldn't be able to hold onto whatever hope he still had."

Maya nodded, "Weird right Lucas gets hurt and can't come and Riley gets stood up."

A smile crept over Farkle's face as he nodded, "That is weird."

* * *

He couldn't believe it, of all the nights to end up with a sprained knee thanks to Mrs. Welsh's dogs. He would probably never find City Girl again, and even if he did, she would probably hate him.

He looked at his knee in the brace, the ice pack resting on it, the crutches sitting next to his bed.

Maybe it was for the best, maybe it was time for that to end. How much longer could he really go on not _really_ being involved with someone, how long was he supposed to hold onto that dream? Wasn't that all City Girl really was, a dream?

He stared at his tablet while he streamed the festivities from Time Square when his door opened, he looked up, seeing the silhouette of a woman with her hair up, she wore a long dress with a puffy skirt.

"Hello?"

"Farkle told me you got hurt." Her voice was soft, she watched as he put the tablet on his nightstand.

"Riley, shouldn't you be at the Gala, don't you have a date?"

She stayed by the door, enjoying the silence of the apartment, "That rodeo is over, besides hanging around a Gala and seeing all those couples, I didn't think you deserved to spend the night alone."

He reached to turn the light on.

"Lucas don't"

He sighed, "Still a mystery in the darkness huh?"

She moved into the room, the sound of her skirt ruffling as she moved around the bed towards him, "For now, one day you'll look into my eyes and I'll gaze into yours." She reached out to caress his face, "Tonight, just think of the possibilities, a new year, new chances, new mysteries."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take my breath away with just your words, spoken or written."

"How about a midnight kiss?"

The sound on the tablet as the countdown picked up took over the music.

"I think I can be convinced of that." He wished she could see his smile and vice versa.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One," They were in unison just before her lips fell onto his.

His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer, tasting her apple cider lip gloss, breathing in her flowery scent as the kiss deepened, his heart bursting like a fireworks display.

* * *

When Lucas woke up he found his head under the pillow and a note from Riley on top of a box wrapped in purple paper with silver starbursts. His fingers ran over the paper, what were the chances that Riley and City Girl would use the same paper?

 _Lucas,_

 _Happy New Year! It's a shame we couldn't ring it in together, I'm sorry you got injured in what I can only imagine was a ridiculous freak accident, I'm sure you feel silly but it also is kind of adorable if Mrs. Welsh's dogs love you that much._

 _Hope these can help pass the time while you're stuck in bed, I left you a BLT from the Nighthawk diner, it's the best in the city, should be better than attempting to cook or even worse letting this crowd cook your first meal. We'll hang out soon._

 _Riley_

Had last night been a dream?

He looked at the box, removing the lid, wow she set it up like they do on TV shows. She really was something else. He pulled out a few magazines including _Sports Illustrated, Men's Health_ and some other titles he didn't recognized but looked interesting. Then he pulled out two books, both looked like they had been read over and over again. One was _The Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankwieler_ and the other was a copy of _Paper Towns_.

Each book had a post-it note on the back.

 _My favorite book as a child, hope it brings you on an adventure._

 _My favorite book now, you might be interested in the mind of a big city girl_.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he put the books down and got his crutches to go into the living room.

"He's alive!" Maya declared dramatically, "I was worried those dogs took you out."

"Ha ha, no I survived them. The only thing dead is my relationship with my on and off girlfriend." Lucas shrugged as he looked at everyone gathered in the room, "I saw Riley left some stuff in my room, how was her date last night?"

Farkle and Maya looked to each other for a moment before he spoke up, "He stood her up. So she spent midnight with us."

"She was with you guys that's great" It had been a dream, God it had felt so real.

"She left you a BLT in the fridge." Josh pointed out as he followed Lucas into the kitchen, "I have to ask you something."

Lucas looked to his friend, not sure what was coming, "Okay, go for it."

"So last night I _finally_ popped the question to Maya, and I'm hoping that you will be my best man when she and I get married next New Year's."

"Of course" Lucas attempted to hug his friend but couldn't fully balance with the crutches, "Congratulations, you guys are going to be so happy."

Josh rubbed his hands together as Lucas slowly made his way around the kitchen, "Riley is going to be the Maid of Honor, maybe it's time the two of you actually met."

"We've met." Lucas shrugged as he set the oven temperature.

Josh sighed, "I mean I'm grateful my Niece has a safe bed to crash in when she drinks too much and you're a pen pal or whatever, but like really meet, face to face."

"You're usually the one who gets us into the clubs." Lucas reminded him.

"True, but um have you and Riley really met. I know you pass letters around like some old movie, but have you two ever really talked."

"Remember the blackout, we were here for two days, just us, what did you think we did?" Lucas knew what they did, it was burned in his memory, they did talk, but they'd also given into being alone together as much as they could. "We talk in our letters, I feel like I know Riley almost as well as I know myself. Josh what are you getting at?"

"I think that you don't have your off and on again thing, and she doesn't have hers. Maybe the two of you should meet." Here he was going against what he said he'd do, but he couldn't help it.

"Josh, what do you think happens when Riley is in my bed?"

"I don't know, I don't want to know, but if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you myself."

Lucas nodded, "Just know that if I ever were to hurt Riley it wouldn't be on purpose."

"Are you done lecturing him?" Maya opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yeah for now" Josh left the kitchen.

"So, Riley got stood up, who would do that?"

"Some stupid cowboy" Maya opened her water and took a sip, watching the way Lucas reacted. "What?"

"Cowboy?"

"She would refer to him as Cowboy, sometimes Dallas." Maya shrugged like it was no big deal before starting back to the living room, "Why?"

"Kind of weird thing to call a New Yorker, that's all."

"Oh he's not a New Yorker he's from Texas like you."

Farkle snapped his fingers, it all made sense to him now, but he remained calm as he watched Lucas who tried to remain stoic.

Lucas' mind was racing, was it possible, could it be?

He was dizzy with the possibility as he took out the takeout container from the fridge, a BLT from the Nighthawk diner. He put the fries on the baking pan and slid it into the oven.

His heart was racing, could Riley be City Girl? Could that really be a possibility? "Maya, tell me what you know about this guy?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Not much really, they met, she described him as Chris Evans like with green eyes."

"Isn't that how you described Lucas to Riley back in the day?" Zay looked up from the TV not sure he understood what the hell was going on and not sure he even cared anymore.

"She would never show me the pictures of them together; they would explore the city together," Maya looked to Farkle, "Help me out here."

"They met years ago, at a basketball game at the Garden, they made out on the beach outside my Fourth of July bash a couple of years ago, he gave her a locket this year." Farkle listed off a few things he was sure would click with Lucas and he could see it in the way he blinked his eyes and looked towards the door of his room.

"Hey Maya, could you grab that copy of _Paper Towns_ on my bed, I think I want to read it while I eat." Lucas hoped she would help him out.

"Yeah no problem" Maya went into his room, picking the book up not noticing the photo that fell on the floor. "Here you go."

Lucas sat down in the nearest chair he took a deep nervous breath as he held the book in his hand.

"You sure about this Lucas" Josh asked, realizing the clues had finally sunk into his friends brain, about the time everyone else was figuring it out.

"Yeah, I am more than sure about this."

Maya rolled her eyes, "It's just a book."

Lucas let his fingers trail over the cover one final time before he opened it, finding the purple ink he'd been looking for every time he opened a copy. There it was, his finger tracing over the heart and over City Girl and Cowboy. And below it was there, it was really there.

 _Riley Matthews_

 _212-555-7402_

He closed the book and brought it to his mouth kissing it.

"Dude what the hell?" Zay knew whatever was going on was confusing because Josh refused to explain it, but watching Lucas right now the man was in near tears.

"Fate man, fate, all this fucking time" Lucas slapped the book against his good leg, "All this damn time."

"Am I the only one confused?" Maya raised her hand.

"No, I'm confused to." Zay looked around, "What about fate?"

"How do I do this? Do I call do I just wait until she comes over next?" Lucas got back up, balancing on his crutches as he started to attempt to pace around, "How did I not know?"

"Maybe cut back on the painkillers dude." Maya rolled her eyes and decided to just ignore him for now.

"Where is Riley right now?" Lucas looked to all of them.

"Philadelphia, she goes with her parents every New Year's Day" Josh explained, "She'll be back soon buddy, it'll give you time to figure out what you need to say."

The oven timer went off and Lucas went into the kitchen to get the tray out, it had always been Riley, it was always going to be Riley.


	7. On The Line

**Author Note: You my dear readers have all been super amazing. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, even if I am destroying your souls, making you pull out your hair, or causing you to want to throw things. You all rock!**

 **Oh, What a Night**

 _On the Line_

Maya slammed the front door of the apartment, after Lucas had gone all weird and giddy over a copy of _Paper Towns_ Riley had called her, begging her to come over because she hadn't gone to Philadelphia and needed help with something, she called ring power on her. Riley _never_ called ring power.

Zay looked up from the TV, "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm cold I'm tired I just spent three hours walking around this stupid city with Riley hanging up these." She slammed the last one she had on the table.

Zay picked it up, looking at the wrinkled piece of paper, "You're fucking kidding me."

"Nope" She sank down on the couch, "Where are the others?"

"They went into Lucas' room a little while ago, I think Farkle and Josh are making sure he didn't take too many painkillers, he was weird as fuck earlier." Zay started reading the flyer "Is this for real, she's really doing this? Why did she put her phone number on this, does she not realize how many crazies are going to be calling her?"

"Josh, get out here. You have to go deal with your crazy niece!" Maya knocked on Lucas' door.

A moment later it swung open, "What do you mean?"

"This man" Zay brought the flyer over and handed it to Josh.

Josh looked at it, "God she watches too many movies." He handed the flyer off to Lucas.

Lucas looked at the flyer, "So Riley wants to find her Cowboy huh?"

"Aren't you jealous, I know you two have been hooking up" Zay glared at his friend, "You're going to let some dude that stood her up really get in your way?"

"Wait what?" Maya looked to Zay, "How do you know that?"

"I saw them outside the club a few weeks ago." Zay rolled his eyes, "It was after you and she fought."

"She didn't run into Lucas, she ran into Cowboy…whoa." Maya's eyes went wide as she looked at Lucas, "The locket, you gave her the locket, the one you asked me for my opinion on, it was for Riley."

Josh felt such a relief now that everyone else was figuring this out.

Zay looked at the flyer again, "You told Riley about Judy the Sheep?"

Lucas nodded, "I did, the night she and I met."

"Who is Judy the Sheep?" Maya questioned, "All those near misses, damn fate is a bitch. So call her, tell her who you are."

Lucas shook his head, "Josh, Farkle, and I discussed it. I love Riley; I want her to want Lucas, not Cowboy."

Maya took the flyer from him, "But you're the same guy."

"Not in her mind, hell Riley and City Girl were two very different people to me until I picked up that copy of _Paper Towns_ earlier. You can't tell her Maya, please don't tell her."

Josh looked at Maya, "Engagement ring power."

Her mouth dropped open, "That's not a thing."

"It's totally a thing." He defended, "That means you can't tell Riley because I've asked you not to."

"But she'll be over the moon to find out." Maya pouted before looking to Lucas, "She will we were fighting about the two of you guys, well you. She asked if it was possible to be in love with two men."

"She did?"

Maya nodded.

"You still can't tell her." Lucas told her as he tried to balance on his crutches, "Fate didn't let me see her last night, but fate gave me _Paper Towns_ today, and now Riley's trying to take control."

"Call her." Maya really didn't get this, "Call her ask her to meet you at someplace only you would know about."

"Not yet Maya, I have a plan."

"If you don't tell her by Valentine's Day, I will." Maya crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're really going to make my birthday the deadline?" Josh looked at his fiancée, seeing the fire in her eyes and knew that she had made up her mind.

"I am." She looked to Lucas, "Deal?"

He looked to Farkle and Josh, "Deal." He wasn't going to tell Maya that he had a plan for Valentine's Day.

"Okay, then I won't say anything. But if she puts it together herself and she suggests it's possible that you and Cowboy are in fact one in the same I won't stop her from finding out."

"Don't, I wouldn't want you to." Lucas winced in pain, "I need to lay down guys."

* * *

Zay sat alone on the balcony in the cold January air, Lucas wasn't playing Riley _he_ was the guy Riley dumped him for.

He didn't turn around as he heard the balcony door open, or the sound of the crutches on the cement.

"So" Lucas breathed as he sat down, resting his leg on the cocktail table, "How much do you hate me right now?"

Zay didn't look at his friend, one of his oldest and dearest friends in the world, "Well I did hate you, when I thought you two were just screwing around. But now I know that you're the guy I got dumped for, and actually yeah kind of do hate you for that. The thing is Riley was never into me, I was always into her way more. You were probably on her mind all the time back then, obviously you still are."

"You know, when she and I would have our dates, we would always talk about you guys. We never used your names, hell we didn't use our own names. She never said anything negative about you, I promise." Lucas hoped this would help, hoped that Zay would finally move on.

"The whole time we knew about this Mr. Once-A-Year guy, I couldn't understand him. How could he just survive on one night a year with Riley, she's amazing, and what was it about you that had her so caught up in the mystery of it all." Zay finally looked at Lucas, "Knowing it's you, it makes sense to me."

"One night a year with Riley was never enough," Lucas leaned forward a little, his hands held together as he looked from Zay to the city skyline, "Ever since last New Year's Eve, I've gotten several nights with her and all those letters, I fell even more in love with her. I basically fell in love with her all over again. I just hope to God she feels the same way."

"She does." Zay looked back out at the skyline.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've seen the look on her face when she talks about both of you." He rolled his eyes, "I think part of her is torn, I think she fell in love with you all over again to. Plus you forget I've seen you guys kiss, you're in love."

Lucas chuckled, "Oh that's right, how much did that suck for you?"

"A lot, all I could think was all the girls in New York, Lucas had to go for Riley, and Riley had to go for Lucas. How could I ever compete?"

"You couldn't," Lucas cringed as he realized how cocky he sounded, "Only because I stole Riley's heart first."

* * *

Riley was ready to throw her phone across the room, every voicemail she listened to had very obvious New York area accents. How desperate were these men that they would pretend to be Cowboy?

It had been over a week and he still hadn't called. She couldn't do this anymore. She dialed into her voicemail, changing the message, "Cowboy has been found if you're calling because you think you could be him, you're wrong."

She watched as her phone rang again with another unknown number. She sent it to voicemail, and then it called again, "Hello?"

" _I've been found have I? I think that's impossible since I'm just now calling City Girl."_

Riley felt her heart race, "Where did we meet then Cowboy?"

" _Knicks game, you came flying in the air and landed in my lap. The moment I looked into those Chocolate eyes of yours I was smitten."_

"It's really you, what took you so long?" She lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

" _I want to apologize for that, I saw the flyer the day they went up, I figured a bunch of crazies would call to try and take you out. I figured I would wait until that thinned out a bit. I was surprised by that voicemail."_

"I kind of got sick of the crazies; I decided to say that I had found you, figured it would at least keep my phone from ringing constantly." She closed her eyes for a moment, "Why didn't you show up on New Year's Eve?"

" _Freak accident, got hurt, spent all day in the ER with my loudmouth roommate. I'm sorry I missed that night with you."_

Riley blinked back her tears, "So am I, but I realized something."

" _What's that?"_

"As wonderful as it is to be with you, as much as I love you, I'm in love with someone else."

 _He sighed, taking a moment before responding, "You're friends finally set you up with that other guy, didn't they?"_

"Kind of, sort of," Riley got up, going to her bay window and looking out at the city, "I kind of fell in love with him the moment I met him, last New Year's Eve, and I've gotten to know him this last year, something is between him and I, and I need to know what it is."

" _I get that City Girl, I wish you luck if you ever need to talk you have my number now. I'll always be here for you."_

Riley rested her head on the glass, "Thank you Cowboy, maybe one day we'll cross paths again."

" _We probably will New York is pretty small when you think about it." He teased, "Sleep well Princess."_

"Goodnight." She hung up he'd never called her Princess before then again they had never spoken on the phone before.

She put her phone on her charger and changed for bed. She laid in the darkness, tossing and turning as her mind raced with what she should do about Lucas. She'd just let Cowboy go, so what was she waiting for?

* * *

"Well how did it go?" Farkle asked Lucas as he came back into the living room.

Lucas smiled as he tapped his phone against his hand, "I'm pretty sure Cowboy just got dumped for Lucas."

"Wait what?" Maya glared at him, "She made me put flyers up all over the damn city so she could dump you?"

Lucas shrugged as he sat down on the couch, "I guess so. This is good Maya, it means she wants me, not a once a year fantasy."

"Yeah she wants some guy she's never seen." Maya rolled her eyes; she still wasn't sure how she felt agreeing to keep this a secret until Valentine's Day.

"Maya, for years didn't you try to set us up?" Lucas studied her.

"Well yeah, I did." She twisted her engagement ring, "But I mean you're kind of a fantasy to her, you know?"

"You've read the letters, I know you snoop in my room and I bet you snoop in hers. You know that she and I have shared things only with each other. You know that I know her just as well as I know myself."

"Then how come you didn't know she and City Girl were the same?" Maya had been holding back on this question, but she couldn't hold back anymore.

Lucas sat up straight, "I think part of me did. I think I was scared, trying to live in the moment, not overthink everything."

"God you are perfect for each other." Maya threw her head back, "So what's your plan now lover boy?"

Lucas pulled something up on his phone, "Did Riley ever tell you how she and Cowboy met?"

"She told Farkle, at a Knicks game, she fell into his, well your lap."

He showed her the phone, "Look what two teams are playing at the Garden on Valentine's Day."

Maya took the phone a smile crossing her lips, "Okay Cowboy, how are you going to get her there?"

"I have an idea I just have to hope that it works."

"And if it doesn't?"

"You're taking me to her apartment to see her once and for all."

Maya smiled, "You are so not ready to tangle with Cory."

"Josh's brother?"

"Oh yeah, you're better off waiting for Riley to show up in the dark if she doesn't show up at the Garden."

"She'll show."

"What makes you so sure?"

Lucas rose from the couch, "I know how much she loves the Knicks it's one of the things that made me first fall for her."

"Wait, that didn't scare you off?"

"Nope, it sure didn't."

Maya saw his smile as he spoke of her best friend, of their secret past together, as weird as this situation was, how thoroughly fucked up it was, she could see he really did love her.

* * *

"Stay" his voice was soft as he pulled her body close to his, "don't run off before the morning breaks."

"Lucas" she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"Stay, please Riley." He kissed her shoulder. "Let me take you to breakfast."

"I can't stay." She felt her body lean into his, "I, just can't."

"City Girl, please."

Riley's eyes flew open as she sat up in bed. Her hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath, she looked at the phone it was just after one.

She threw her blankets off, and made a dash for her dresser as she pulled on a pair of socks and then her sneakers. She grabbed her favorite hoodie before grabbing her phone and keys as she left through the window.

This was crazy, but this dream had been haunting her every night since she'd spoken to Cowboy on the phone. It was silly, it was ridiculous, but every time she woke up from it she felt like she was in the wrong place.

Her heart pounded as she moved along the city streets on a mission. When she put the key in the apartment door, she felt her heart tangle, she hadn't spoken to Lucas in weeks she hadn't seen him. But she needed him right now in a way she hadn't before.

As she stood outside his bedroom door she took a deep breath. Slowly she opened the door, letting herself into his room. At the foot of his bed she slipped her shoes off, slowly walking around the bed to the side she usually took, pulling the sheets back and crawling in.

She felt him stir, "Hey Lucas."

"Riley" He moaned her name, reaching for her. "Are you okay?"

"I've been trying to stay away from you" She confessed.

"I know you were looking for that other guy, so why are you in my bed?"

She reached out to touch him, feel him, God why did she always feel such a spark just being around him. "He finally called and I realized that I couldn't keep living for once a year. I couldn't pretend that someone else wasn't stealing my heart."

Lucas tried to remain calm; he fought the urge to turn on the lights. "So how does that bring you to my bed?"

"I keep dreaming about you and when I wake up, I feel like I'm in the wrong place." She moved a little closer to him, "When I woke up tonight all I could think was I need to be in Lucas' arms, I just needed to feel you."

"So you came here in the middle of the night just to feel my arms around you?" oh how he yearned to tell her.

"Is that a problem?" She worried that she'd misread everything between them. "I mean I know you have your girlfriend."

"That never stopped me before," He groaned, "God that made me sound like an asshole. I mean, only you Riley, it's only ever been you."

Riley let her fingers run over his arm, "So it's okay I came here in the middle of the night to lay in bed with you?"

"Yeah, it's very much okay." He kissed her forehead, "I've missed you."

"I missed you to, how's your knee?"

"Better, a lot better." He held her, listening to the quiet between them. "Riley why do you always slip out before I wake up?"

Her answer was her soft snore, she was already asleep.

* * *

Riley sat on the bed, the early morning glow of the day lighting the room. She chewed her lip as she looked around, studying the room, the way Lucas slept, his head always ended up under the pillow. All she had to do was remove it and she would see him.

She let her hand hover over it, feeling like she was Sleeping Beauty about to prick her finger, or Snow White about to grab the apple.

She stopped, afraid to break whatever spell she was living under. She kissed his back before she slipped out of bed, slipping into her sneakers and sneaking out of his room.

"Oh, this is interesting." Maya was in the living room, "I didn't know you dropped by."

Riley leaned against the closed door, "I um, I couldn't sleep, and went for a walk, kind of just found myself here."

"What about you're Cowboy?"

"He's out of the picture." Riley shook her keys in her hand, "I should go I need to get home and ready for the day."

"Hey Riles," Maya came over to her friend, "I think this belongs to you. I found it in Lucas' room the other day."

Riley watched as Maya slipped a picture into her hand. "How did Lucas have this?"

"No idea, is this guy Cowboy?"

"Yeah, he is." Riley looked up to Maya, not sure what she was expecting to hear, "Why does he look familiar to you?"

"Maybe, New York is a very large city, you never know what's right under your nose." Maya was really wishing that Riley would ask her what it was obvious she wanted to know.

Riley let out a sad breath, "I have to go, I'll see you later."

Maya wished she had the strength to stop Riley, to drag her back into that bedroom, make her see what she was avoiding. She had to know on some level, right? Of course she did, if she didn't why would she be so reluctant to stick around, it would make it all real.

* * *

Lucas tried to work on his paper for class as he sat in the Nighthawk, the air suddenly electrified around him causing him to glance up. There she was going towards the counter when she suddenly turned around and looked over to him, she smiled before coming over. "Hi Cowboy."

"Hi City Girl, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Very well, care to join me?"

Riley took just a moment to think before sitting down across from him, "Does this feel weird to you?"

"Just a little" He smiled, "So how's this other guy?"

Riley knotted her fingers together before looking at him, "It's good, I'm taking it slow. It's been a while since I was last in a relationship; I mean one that wasn't just one day a year."

"I get it" and of course he did, "You deserve the world, I might not be the Cowboy to give it to you, but I hope that this other guy is."

"Thank you," she looked up at him, "Is there a girl in your life?"

He smiled, "Yeah, we're taking it slow. She is amazing, beautiful, kind, exciting, keeps me on my toes."

"Good, good. I should go get my order maybe I'll run into you again."

"Maybe you will, Goodnight City Girl."

"Goodnight Cowboy." She pushed herself out of the booth before going to get her order at the counter, she looked back to him, tempted to see if just maybe he would respond, but something stopped her, she couldn't do it. What was stopping her?

* * *

"Riley, Sugar!" Zay cried as he came into the bakery on a February afternoon. "Just the girl I was looking for."

She rolled her eyes, "What?"

"So amazing news, I've met someone. Her name is Chloe; she works at this funky jewelry shop a few blocks away."

"That's great; you are getting back out there, wonderful."

"That I am." He sat beside her, "The thing is our first date is on Valentine's Day, no pressure or anything of course."

"Yeah of course not" Riley nodded, it was nice to see Zay excited about a girl, she couldn't remember the last time he was.

"But I was supposed to go to the Knicks/Mavs game. And I realized you love Basketball way more than I ever could, so you want my ticket?" He flashed it in front of her eyes, watching them grow wide.

"For real?"

"Yeah, for real, besides it's the Garden you've got to be there to support the Knicks, right?"

She snatched the ticket from his hand, "Thanks Zay, you're the best. I wish you and Chloe luck."

"Thanks." He watched her, "So, I heard you set the Cowboy free, is there someone else?"

She waved the ticket in front of her like a fan, "No, I mean yes, kind of, don't hate me."

"Riley I could never hate you Sugar, trust me."

She leaned in close to Zay as though she were about to tell him the biggest secret in the world, "Even though I've never actually seen Lucas, I've spent time with him, we've written letters, I feel this insane spark."

"You're in love with him?"

"I think so."

Zay was silent for a moment, "Don't let him slip away Riley, I have a feeling once those Cow Brown eyes of yours fall onto his eyes, you'll grab on and never let go."

"Thank you, I think." She kissed his cheek, "I gotta go, but thank you for the ticket."

"Anytime" Zay watched her leave before he texted Lucas.

 _You've got yourself a Valentine's Date_.

* * *

Riley was sitting near the window of her favorite coffee shop, a place she went when she needed to escape the drama of her friends, and wasn't craving a BLT. She heard a tap on the glass and looked up the see Cowboy waving at her. She wanted to scream, how was it when she wanted him he was never to be found, but now that she'd ended their Rodeo they kept running into each other.

She waved back with a friendly smiled and watched as he came in, "Hey"

"Hi"

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?" He sat across from her.

"I'm good, it's so weird running into you so often now, we better watch out it might become a habit."

"Would that be so bad?"

"I think your girlfriend would disapprove."

"We're taking it slow" He reminded her with a smile, "what about your boyfriend?"

"Still taking it slow" she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes watching him, looking for some clue, some piece of the puzzle she was missing.

He nodded, "I just dropped in to get coffee before work, hey what are you doing on Valentine's Day?"

"I have plans, why?"

"I have an extra ticket to the game, Mavs are in town. I'm sure I can find someone to go with."

Riley bit her lip, should she tell him she was going to that game, no she shouldn't. "Well good luck, watch out for New York girls flying into the air into your lap."

"I'll be sure to do that; I'll see you around City Girl."

"I'm sure you will Cowboy, I'm sure you will."

* * *

"Okay, you two have you gone over that list of decisions you need to make for the wedding?" Riley opened up a planner as she looked to Josh and Maya.

"Oh um, yeah." Josh handed her a paper as they sat at a table in the bakery.

Riley looked over it, "Who's the best man?"

"Lucas is." Josh watched the way she reacted to his name.

"Okay, great" she went over the rest of the list quickly, "Okay, I looked into several venues; here are your top five choices, Sunday I set appointments to see them."

"Um Riles, we can't on Sunday." Maya held Josh's hand tightly, "We're going to Philadelphia for his birthday."

"Oh right, crap. Okay I'll call and reschedule, just tell me what day is good?"

"Next Thursday maybe?"

"Okay great." Riley wrote a note down. "Anything you want to bring up?"

"You and Lucas" Maya smiled as she felt Josh squeeze her hand. "You haven't left him any notes lately or vice versa, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Lucas and I are just friends, pen pals and obviously neither of us is free enough to write."

Maya nodded, "Okay that's all I wanted to know."

"Okay then, any wedding questions, no, okay I will see you later I've got some school work to do and calls to make."

Josh waited until Riley was gone, "Don't push this, Lucas has a plan and so far it's working."

"I just want her to know."

"It's only a few more days, after that if something keeps them apart, you can tell her. Hell I will carry her to his room if I have to and wait with the lights on for them to see each other."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay then I can hold off for a few more days."

* * *

Riley was walking up the steps of her building when she saw the text from Cowboy flash on her screen.

 _Want to grab lunch on Saturday, 11am at Uncle Ray and Joe's?_

She didn't exactly know why but she replied with a Yes before dropping her phone in her bag and wondering what she was doing to her heart.


	8. The Garden on Valentine's Day

_**Author Note: Okay, it's here the final chapter. Thank you all so very much for reading this, going on this wildly insane ride. Don't forget to check out my other Rucas fics and my original work Perfect Imperfections if you haven't already.**_

 **Oh What A Night**

 _The Garden on Valentine's Day_

It was just past midnight as Riley slipped her key in the lock of her friend's apartment. She stood outside his door, knocking gently before pushing it open, praying to God she didn't find him with another woman. "Lucas?"

He was standing, in the dark not far from the door. "Riley" He pulled her into the room, against his body kissing her hungrily for a few moments, "It's been a while."

She leaned against the closed door, "Too long, far too long."

He wished he could turn the light on, let her see him, let him see her. "Josh warned me not to hurt you."

"You won't" She took his face in her hands, pulling him to her for a kiss.

He pinned her against the door, kissing her neck, breathing in her scent, "One day we'll have to actually see each other."

"The engagement party" She moaned as she felt his hands slid under her shirt.

"The what" He pulled back, almost tempted to slap the light switch and end this game.

"The engagement party for Josh and Maya, we can't hide that night. I'll have to see you, that's the night we'll first see each other." She bit her lip as she waited for a response.

He nibbled her earlobe, "I should just turn these lights on right now and end this game."

"But you won't" She gasped when his hand cupped her breast.

What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're just as terrified as I am about how this will change once we can look at each other." she confessed as she felt him nibble her neck.

Lucas continued to kiss her neck, "Riley, this will only get better. I promise you babe."

"Yeah, how does it get better?" This was not the conversation she was expecting; she wasn't expecting one at all.

He held her, part of him wishing this was a dream, afraid she was going to run away, "Because when I get to look in your eyes and vice versa, you will know just how much in love with you I am."

She was frozen, "You're in love with me?"

"Yes, Riley I'm in love with you."

She reached out along the wall, trying to find the light switch. She felt his hand over hers, "On or off Riley?"

"I'm in love with you to."

Lucas kissed her, leaving the lights off, feeling her body wrap around his as he carried her to the bed, slowly undressing her in the darkness, his kisses mapping her body as her touch left a ghost trail on his body.

* * *

 _Lucas,_

 _I meant what I said last night I'm in love with you. I don't know when or how it happened. I'm terrified that as soon as our meetings in the dark end, that whatever this is between us ends. None of my relationships have been normal, I'm not sure I know how to do normal._

 _I love you,_

 _Riley_

He shouldn't have told her last night, not because he didn't feel it. He felt it, he had for so long.

She was real, he'd felt her, heard her, kissed her, made love to her slowly all through the night, until he dozed off just before sunrise, and she made her escape—again.

He wasn't even sure he understood what she was afraid of.

Tonight though she would find out, they'd be at the Knicks game together and she would find out.

* * *

Riley had worn jeans, her hair down, her favorite NYU hoodie and sneakers as she waited outside the Pizzeria for Cowboy.

He was dressed similarly, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"So, you wanted to grab a slice huh?" Her stomach as twisted, her body could feel the energy between them. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do this.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice, friendly little thing to do." He opened the door for her he could tell she was nervous.

"It is, especially since we keep running into each other." She could feel her hands shaking, "So how's the girlfriend, things getting serious?"

"We exchanged I love you's." He watched her, seeing her eyes flutter just a little as he said that.

"Great, that's awesome. Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah let's order." He couldn't help but smile in her presence, he felt like an idiot for not noticing the same energy buzzing between them as either identity. Did she feel it, was she scared of it?

They were quiet while they ate a comment about the weather here or there when Riley looked up, "Do you ever wonder if we just met at the wrong time and the wrong place?"

Lucas nodded, "I do I think if maybe I wasn't Cowboy and you weren't City Girl but we were just us, we'd go out to a movie, maybe grab coffee, forever and always."

"If only." Riley took of her soda, "I hate to run, but I need to get going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have plans for tonight; I'll run into again sometime Cowboy." She rose, kissing his cheek, breathing in that scent, his scent as she pulled away, her heart racing.

" _You can love someone so much . . . but you can never love people as much as you can miss them."_ Lucas looked at her, watching her go to the door.

"One of my favorite John Green quotes. Goodbye Cowboy." When she got outside she looked back one last time, seeing him watching her, and she sped up. Not sure if her heart could handle this much more.

* * *

Lucas arrived as early as he could for the game, finding his seat and he looked at the one next to him, she would come right? She wouldn't pass up a Knicks game, would she? No she wouldn't, especially not with a free ticket.

His leg shook with anticipation as he watched the seats start to fill, where was she?

He looked around spotting her, dressed a lot as she was earlier but her hair styled and a fitted Knicks hoodie on, he pulled his program up and pretended to read it while out of the side of his eye he watched her make her way past the other seats and then he saw it, the way her foot started flying into the air and she came tumbling into his lap once more. "City Girl we've got to stop meeting like this." He wouldn't be able to wipe the grin off his face even if he wanted to.

Her heart was racing, her mouth hung open, as she looked at him, "Cowboy, Hi."

Lucas knew he should help her up, but God she felt so good in his arms, on his lap, the way she was gazing at him. "So I take it one of these nearby empty seats is yours?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the one right next to you."

He helped her up, "So, this was your big Valentine's Day plans huh?"

Riley sat on her seat, trying to remain calm as her body surged with energy, "Yeah got the ticket from a friend. I can't pass up a chance to watch the Knicks beat the Mavs."

"Were so going to win this time" Lucas got lost for a moment in the way her eyes sparkled. "So wait you got sent alone to the game?"

"I did. Where's your friend, didn't you have an extra ticket?" She narrowed her eyes as she smiled at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, not sure what my friend did with it."

"Shame, you never know who you'll end up sitting next to during one of these games."

"You got that right City Girl."

"I sure do, Cowboy." She turned away from him, looking towards the court; this was going to be an interesting evening.

Lucas watched her, he was sure he could see the wheels turning in her head.

* * *

"Oh come on are you blind!" Riley yelled as she was jumping up and down, "Anyone could see that was fair!"

Lucas chuckled as he watched her this really was one of his favorite things about her, this passion that she released over Basketball.

"Calm down City Girl, you're boys are only behind by why three goals?"

She glared at him, "Oh hush Texas boy."

"God you're sexy when you're all worked up."

Riley froze for a moment before turning towards him, "I don't think you can say stuff like that to me anymore Cowboy, your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it."

"Maybe so" He leaned closer to her, "You know what's perfect after a basketball game?"

"What?"

"Exploring the city with a friend."

"Cowboy, I don't know."

He nudged her, "I can see it in your eyes you want to, so we'll even call curfew at midnight."

She felt her heart flutter, "Okay, curfew at midnight works."

"Come on man, what was that!" Lucas called out to the ref before looking to Riley, "That was kind of loud, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it kind of was."

* * *

"I can't believe I fell into your lap again." Riley shook her head as they walked, it had been about an hour since the game got out the Mavs won this time.

"I know that was the last thing I was expecting, seriously one more time and it'll become a habit."

"You think we'll end up next to each other at more Knicks/Mavs games?" She stopped, looking into his eyes.

God he just wanted to kiss her and never stop, "Yeah, I think we will."

"Always the optimist huh?"

"Maybe" He started walking again, trying to decide where to go when his phone buzzed. He looked down, "Crap, curfew."

"Damn, that's a shame." Riley let herself caress his face, "Well Cowboy, this is it. This is the official end of our Rodeo."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"We've come full circle." She let her thumb barely feather over his lips, "You have someone new, I have someone new. The clock is striking midnight and this Cinderella needs to catch her train back home before poof all of this is just gone."

"So that's it. We're really done?" He was confused, had he really fucked this situation up like this?

Riley nodded, "Yes, Cowboy and City Girl are done." She kissed him on the lips, slowly, lingering for a moment. " _Just remember that sometimes, the way you think about a person isn't always the way they actually are."_

" _Paper Towns_?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and Cowboy and City Girl are not the way we actually are. I am never going to forget those nights we've shared, falling into your lap, but it's time for something else."

"And what is that?" He followed her as she continued down the block he didn't even realize where they were at first.

Riley looked up at the high rise, she could tell he was to lost in their moment together he didn't realize they were in front of his building. "Well like I said, curfew on Cowboy and City Girl, but the last time I checked Lucas and Riley never had a curfew."

"Lucas and Riley" His voice was dry his heart beating faster than he'd thought was possible as he took several slow steps towards her.

"Lucas Friar, don't play dumb with me."

His fingers were tangled into her hair as he held her face, gazing into her eyes, "Say that again?"

"Don't play dumb with me" She smirked.

"The other part."

"Lucas Friar."

"Riley Matthews."

Her heart fluttered hearing him say her name while getting lost in those deep green eyes. "Kiss me."

He did as he was commanded to, his lips crashing down on hers. The happy tears burning his eyes as he felt her wrap her arms around him, he could feel her standing on one foot as the other leg popped like in an old movie as the kiss deepened.

Finally he broke the kiss, looking into her chocolate eyes, "How did you know? How long have you known?"

She released an unsteady breath, feeling the tears in her eyes, "I always partially suspected, I wanted it to be you, I wanted it to be you so badly. But I was scared to find out, that's why I always leave before you wake up. I realized that it was just far too weird that Cowboy and Lucas would both miss the Gala, so I gave you those books on purpose."

"And the flyers, why do that?"

She looked down, her fingers twisting against his jacket, "Just in case you didn't open _Paper Towns_."

"Josh, Farkle, and I thought that getting you to the Knicks/Mavs game was a better idea." He couldn't stop gazing into her eyes. "This is real Riley, you, me, everything. Our past as Cowboy and City Girl, our past in the dark, all of it's real, all of it is us."

"I know Lucas, God that feels so good to say." She kissed him again, "You realize that Farkle, Zay, and yes Josh and Maya are upstairs waiting to find out what happened."

"I thought Josh and Maya were going out of town since it's his birthday."

"Yeah, I thought so as well, until I called my Grandparents, who told me they were going skiing this weekend and last they knew Josh and Maya were staying here in the city."

Lucas shook his head before resting his forehead against hers. "You want to mess with them just a little bit, don't you?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Okay, let's do it."

"Lucas" Riley pulled him back to her as he started towards the building.

"Yes Riley?"

"You know what I see when I look in your eyes?"

"What do you see?"

"All our adventures, in the light and the dark, every single time your lips devour mine, each time we've said goodbye, every time we've said hello."

Lucas smiled, "I see our past I see our future I see new possibilities, even if it's just lying in bed together with a BLT watching Netflix, why did it take so long?"

"I love you Lucas 'Cowboy' Friar."

"I love you Riley 'City Girl' Matthews."

She took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going in first, I'll demand to see a picture of you and we can fake a fight or something when you come in."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, I am, make them squirm just a little bit." She kissed his nose, "let's go."

* * *

Riley had been right all four of her friends were in the living room; she rushed in, looking at them, "Guys, guys!"

They all looked to her, "What's wrong Riley?"

"I need to see a picture of Lucas right this second." She watched as they all looked to each other before Maya handed her, her phone.

"It's him." Riley handed the phone back to Maya, "Lucas is Cowboy, that bastard."

"City Girl please" Lucas had come in, standing behind her, "Talk to me Riley."

"Talk to you, why should I? You lied to me. You used me. What kind of game was this?" She looked at him, her words were angry, but she was smiling at him.

"I've loved you for years, you've loved me for years, we can't throw that away because of a misunderstanding over our names."

She stormed towards him, "You cheated on me, with me."

"So did you!" Lucas wasn't sure he could keep this up, he was about to crack.

"Guys," Josh came between them, "You can work this out, I promise. Let's just sit down and calmly discuss whatever this is that's going on, because the rest of us totally don't know."

"Bullshit Uncle Josh" Riley turned to him, "This isn't Philly, is it?"

"Oops" He backed away, "So, should we leave you two alone."

"Wait, is this the first time Lucas and Riley have been face to face in the light?" Zay pondered aloud.

"Shut up Zay!" Riley and Lucas were in unison as smiles broke out on their faces.

"Okay that is it!" Maya got up and standing between the couple, "Sit the fuck down."

Riley and Lucas obeyed. They hadn't expected Maya to take control they thought it would be Josh.

"Maya" Riley began.

"Nope," Maya snapped her fingers, "I don't want to hear it. The two of you have been dancing around each other for how many years? I'm not putting up with this shit anymore. Look he's Lucas Friar, but also Cowboy. You're Riley Matthews, but also City Girl. The two of you fell in love with each other not once, but twice. Do you idiots get what kind of power that is? Why are you smiling?"

"Maya, we were just messing with you." Riley smiled, "Lucas and I know that we're very much in love."

"Wait, you were messing with us?" Josh looked at his niece, "Why?"

"Because I knew all you fools would be waiting for us to find out what happened." She crossed her arms over her chest, "And you were."

Farkle and Zay just shook their heads and chuckled, Riley was right.

"I also know that all of you were in on this, even you Maya." Riley looked to her friend, "I know you guys kept it a secret so he and I could meet again tonight."

"Josh called engagement ring power, I had to Riley." Maya defended.

"It's okay Maya." Riley stood up, "I kind of had a feeling Lucas was Cowboy, I'm not mad."

"Now if you guys will excuse us" Lucas rose hugging Riley from behind, "I would like to go spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Oh I like the sound of that." Riley looked back to him, "Night guys."

The group watched as Lucas and Riley went into the bedroom before turning to each other. "Is it weird they're finally together?" Farkle was the first to speak.

"Kind of, but they've sort of been together for a while but not really." Josh scratched his head, "Maya, let's go to bed. I don't want to even think about that's going on in there."

Farkle and Zay were left alone, "So you really okay with this?"

"Yeah, my date tonight might've been a disaster but those two were meant for each other." Zay sighed, "Well it's just you and me we'll have to go prowling for ladies."

"Prowling?"

"Trolling?"

"I think we could find a better word for it, I'm going to bed, night Zay."

"Night" Zay turned the TV off and went to his own room he really did feel good about Riley and Lucas together the pang of jealousy he expected to feel didn't come. He was finally really moving on.

* * *

"So this is your room at night with the lights on." Riley put her purse down on the dresser as she looked around, "You know the first time I really suspected was when I saw this bear."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas was sitting on the bed, watching as she moved around the room.

"You don't have the picture I gave you out."

Lucas shot up, going to his dresser and pulling it out from the back of a drawer, "Maya likes to snoop."

"She does, she really does." Riley watched as he put the picture up, "Look at us, so young, we have no idea what's ahead of us."

"It's been an insane roller coaster Riley" He kissed the back of her neck softly moving towards her ear, "But I wouldn't give it up, and I know we'll still be a roller coaster ride."

"But we'll be riding it together, that's what's important." She twirled to him, her arms draping around his neck, "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas"

"You like saying my name, don't you?"

"I love saying it." She felt his arms tighten around her waist, "So, you want to buy me breakfast in the morning?"

"I would love nothing more than to buy you breakfast."

"Any suggestions on what I should wear to bed?" She slowly pulled away, watching the thoughts dance over his eyes.

He smiled, "A few ideas, there is of course the option of nothing at all, and then the ultra-sexy suggestion of a pair of my boxer briefs and that Mavs shirt."

Riley sat on the bed, patting the space next to her, "How about, we just see what happens."

"Perfect idea" He joined her on the bed, kissing her as they fell back on the mattress.

They heard the nightstand shake and Riley looked over, her eyes spotting something on the floor, "There it is!"

"What?" Lucas watched as she reached down between the bed and nightstand.

Riley popped up, the locket hanging on its chain from her fingers, "I haven't seen this since I had my migraine that you helped relieve."

"Is that what you call it?" Lucas took the chain from her fingers unlatching it before he put it on her, "Now it's back where it belongs."

* * *

Riley woke up, feeling his arms around her. It was real; it was oh so real as she faced him. He was still asleep but she kissed him, urging him to wake up.

Lucas felt her kiss, pulling her body against his; he knew the morning light was filling the room. "I'm going to die if you leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere Lucas." She kissed his neck, "I'm yours forever."

"I like the sound of that." He opened his eyes as she pushed him onto his back, "I also like waking up this way."

Riley smiled, her eyes searching his, "So what is it they say, save a horse, ride a cowboy?"

"Something like that." He pulled her to him, "Good morning Princess."

"Good morning my love."

"What do you want to do today?"

Riley smiled, "Well the obvious option would be to stay in bed all day, but maybe we could go for a walk later, maybe check out this great bakery in the village."

"That sounds perfect," he let his hand caress her face, "But first, I'm making love to you again."

Riley smiled before kissing him, pulling the covers up over them and falling into the madness of love.

* * *

"Okay, so the bride who is my very best friend and her groom did not have a conventional meeting. Oh no these two never do anything easy, except for planning this wedding. The first time she told me about him, I thought she was crazy for going out with him, but I knew he was special because even though they had met once, a year later she was still head over heels for him." Maya looked to Riley and Lucas sitting next to each other in front of everyone at the reception.

"Fate had this game it was playing with the two of them, while we were trying to set them up, fate kept having them just miss each other, until one New Year's Eve, where after several years of being in love with each other as Cowboy and City Girl, they started falling in love as Riley and Lucas. The two of you are a wild ride, but it's made you stronger and it's made your love deeper. I know you'll be together forever, congratulations both of you!"

The reception hall filled with applause, and Lucas looked at his wife, "Can you believe this finally happened?"

Riley shook her head, "It seems so weird," She looked around, "I'm just glad my parents like you"

"Me to, Josh had me kind of scared" Lucas looked down at their hands, "So ready for the first dance?"

"I think I am Mr. Friar."

"Good, because I am Mrs. Friar" He kissed her hand before helping her up, leading her to the dance floor, holding her close as they began dancing to their song, _Lost In Your Eyes_.

"God they're so disgustingly in love." Zay rolled his eyes, "How do we find that?"

"Apparently at a Knicks game when she falls in your lap." Farkle shrugged, "Think it would work on the subway or in a museum?"

"No idea, they're lucky though." Zay took a sip of his drink as they watched the couple dancing.

"Guys you will each find someone, someday." Josh took a sip of his beer, "Sometimes you meet the right girl but it's the wrong time. I mean Maya was seven and I was ten when we first met."

"True, very true" Farkle sighed, "And now both women I love are married, treat them right or I'm coming for you."

"Oh I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will." Josh was a little scared of Farkle when it came to the girls.

"Okay, I'm dragging my husband out on the dance floor, see you boys later." Maya came up, taking Josh's hand as the song changed.

Riley looked around her, "I never thought this day would be a reality, I figured we would live on once a year meetings forever."

"Well now, December Seventh is a new adventure, our wedding anniversary." His fingers picked up the chain of her locket, "We'll always explore this city together we'll also explore the world."

"The world?"

"Yeah, starting with Paris."

"What do you mean?"

Lucas smiled, "I secretly put some money aside so that we could go to Paris for our honeymoon, it might be nice to explore a new city together."

"I love you." She kissed him, still amazed at how insane this journey had been to get together, but she wouldn't give any of it up, especially not now. "You are full of surprises."

"Well, you keep me on my toes I've got to keep you on yours." He dipped her before pulling her in close, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You are going to make me cry."

"Don't cry City Girl," Lucas kissed her softly on the lips.

 **The End**


End file.
